The Beginning
by edwardcullenlover07
Summary: First Fanfic!Bella, Emmett, and Jasper have lived in Forks all their lives with Charlie and Renee. Edward, Alice, and Rosalie just moved there with Carlisle and Esme. Edward and Bella meet when they start their junior year of high school. All Human BXE
1. First Meeting

**disclaimer: i own nothing.**

I walked into Forks High School on the first day of my junior year. I have lived in Forks, Washington my entire life, with my loving parents, Charlie and Renee. I had two brothers who went to this school with me this year. One was a freshman, Jasper. He was more like me, shy but independent. Emmett, my older brother, was a senior this year. He was very protective of me, but always there for a good laugh. We usually had no trouble getting along, even when we were little kids. Jasper, Emmett, and I would always play video games and watch movies together. We would wrestle and play cops and robbers in the backyard. I didn't mind getting muddy and down in the dirt. We would even play military, a game where we would pretend to be saving the country from evil aliens. We had put mud on our faces for war paint, and it never bugged me, like most girls. When I did have girls come over to play, they thought I was weird, so they didn't usually come back. I wasn't really into Barbie's or baby dolls as a child, and that's all they wanted to do. I always felt out of place around other people in the first place, but especially around girls. Almost everyone that I conversed with was a guy, but it would be nice to have a girl to talk to about certain things. Ah well. I liked more guy stuff than most girls my age because of this factor. Renee was gone a lot, what with her real estate business and what not. I mean, she was a great mother, but she didn't have much time on her hands just to teach me how to be a normal girl. Today I wore shiny blue basketball shorts with white stripes on the sides and an old t-shirt from the freshman year choir trip. That was the only year that I had been in choir. I enjoyed it, but I didn't make a lot of friends easily, and I often felt left out of group activities. It really wasn't my thing anyways. I loved these kinds of outfits, though, because they were quite comfortable. That was exactly my style. I didn't stay up to date on the latest fashions or anything like that. I liked my style, and that was all that mattered. In the winter I even wore pajama pants to school. They were just so warm and comfy!

"Bella! What are you thinking about?" Emmett was almost jumping in anticipation as we walked into the small room of a gym to hang out before the first bell rang to go to class.

"Oh, nothing. Just how I'm a lot more like you than, let's say, her. "I bobbed my head toward a small, spiky black-haired girl whom I had never seen before. She looked like an overgrown pixie she was so petite. I noticed that she was wearing all designer clothes from top brand name stores.

"Yeah. You certainly are little sis. Whoa! Look at that blonde! This family must be new, because there is no way I would have missed _her_ in the past 3 years." I rolled my eyes as soon as I saw her. _Of course._ He was referring to a blonde girl standing next to the black-haired girl. She had a slim figure, the perfect kind of body you would only see on the cover of magazines. I could easily see her being a supermodel. Her clothes fit snug around her body in all the right places, and she looked exquisite in her designer outfit. _Of course he would notice her. What boy wouldn't? _I thought to myself. Then I noticed a certain gleam in his eyes that I had never seen him wear before. It wasn't anything close to lust, not at all. I couldn't quite find a word for it.

"I would imagine not." He smiled at my disgruntled tone, but I had stopped paying attention to Emmett, still ogling, for I had turned my eyes to see a tall, reddish-brown haired boy looking straight at me. He was so beautiful, I could barely contain myself. We locked eyes, and I quickly looked down, blushing violently. My face still felt hot when the bell rang to go to class, and when Emmett playfully tripped me, I fell flat on my face. I didn't even have time to throw my hands out in front of me. All of a sudden, my heavy backpack landed on top of the back of my head, and was pressing down on me pretty hard. Hey, I had seven classes in one day and an inconvenient location for a locker.

"Oops. I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't know you were so out of it. Usually you are more observant for my tricks." I could tell he sounded smug and was also trying not to laugh, but he helped me up all the same.

"Thanks a lot, Emmett. You are going to pay for that one," I retorted, although I wasn't very good at getting people back. He knew that, so he just laughed, not able to control himself anymore. I looked up 

and noticed that the bronze-haired boy was still looking at me with a smirk on his face. I looked down flushing again.

"Ah Bella. You get embarrassed way too easily."  
"Shut up, Emmett. I wouldn't be blushing so much if it hadn't been for you."

"Ha! You were blushing way before I tripped you. Bella, come on, let's just get to class. The first bell is about to ring." Sure enough, as soon as he said it, the bell rang. We had five minutes to get to class. "Okay! I'll see you later, Em!" I walked to my first class, which was English. I noticed that the black-haired girl I had seen in the gym this morning was in this class, and she sat in the seat right next to my own. I sat down, and almost immediately, she screamed, "Hi! I'm Alice-Alice Cullen! I just moved here with my family! What's your name?" She was so… bubbly. Much more girly than I was used to. She startled me, talking to me like that when she didn't even know me. Now everyone was looking at us. Great. She attracted attention, which I disliked very much. Attention is never a good thing when, at any given moment, you could fall flat on your face without warning from bad balance. I didn't like people looking at me.

"Uhm… I'm Bella- Bella Swan." I sounded so quiet compared to her.

"Oh, hi Bella! What a lovely name! I think we are going to be great friends!" Why would she want to be friends with _me?_ I wasn't special in any way at all. I had no special skills or anything like that. I was a plain girl who felt comfortable in boys' shorts and t-shirts. I wasn't anywhere near the "cool factor" she was at. But I didn't want to let her down.

"Uh..sure? That could be fun." I didn't know how to react to her overexcitement.

"Yay! Of course, we should hang out soon! Maybe even tonight! Ohh, we could see a movie!" Either she didn't know that I was an outcast, or she was desperate for friends. I had never been asked to go 

out anywhere with people from school. Well anyone I knew anywhere, really. I had never even been to single movie. I've never gone to the movie theater with friends. The only times that I went were with Emmett and my parents when we had family nights on occasion, when Renee was available. Alice went on for her plans to go to a movie tonight for the rest of class, and I just nodded and smiled when she expected me to.

I was a bit relieved to leave that class. How can anyone be _that_ awake in the morning? I would never know. Just then, I happened to walk straight into an open locker and I fell on my back. I had been carrying my backpack by the top handle at my side so I wouldn't be late trying to put it on, so it fell to the side of me when I lost my grip. My face turned beet red, but I decided it would be better to laugh this off. So I started laughing and realized, much to my surprise, that I actually found my situation funny, and that made me laugh harder. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to open my locker when you were walking by… I though you would see it…" This soothing velvet voice couldn't belong to anyone but an angel. When I looked up, that same bronze-haired boy from this morning was looking at me curiously. I stopped laughing, suddenly not able to find anything funny at the moment. My face turned a deeper read than it already was, and I didn't know what to say without sounding like an idiot. Like a fool, I stared into his irresistible deep green eyes, and I couldn't stop myself from telling him the whole truth burning inside of me.

"It's okay. I fall down a lot- even without lockers. I usually don't laugh, but I couldn't help myself…" Why did I tell him all of that? Why didn't I just say "_I'ts alright . My fault." _And moved on? He smiled a beautiful crooked smile that made my heart skip a couple of beats, and my breath hitched from the effect.

"I'm Edward Cullen." I could tell he was trying to hide the smile in his voice.

"Oh, hi. I'm Bella Swan, "I began, feeling embarrassed again.

"So you're that girl Alice was talking about…anyway…u fall down a lot, huh?" He sounded amused.

"Well, unfortunately, I wasn't born with perfect balance, unlike you." I blushed, beet red again, and looked at the ground. I could feel his gaze on my face, and I glanced up at him smiling down at me again. My heart stopped and restarted and my face turned a dark crimson. "Well, I guess that's all the more reason for me to stick around and catch you," he teased. He looked at me questioningly, as if he were wondering if this was my desire. Of course it was. But I couldn't be completely sure if it was his. I laughed.

"Probably so. You can always count on me to fall into your outstretched arms." I stopped breathing. Why in the world did I say that? Why couldn't I control what I said around him? This was becoming ridiculous. "Sorry, I don't know why-"But he cut me off.

"It's okay," he chuckled, "We all say things in such ways we don't mean for them to come out, Bella. I'm not offended, in any case." I looked around at the empty hallway, unaware that I was even still at school. I'm beginning to enjoy this far too much. I smiled up at him, and my breath hitched. I didn't want to leave his side. _Stop it, Bella!_ I kept screaming it myself, but it wasn't listening. I sighed.

"We are going to be late, Edward." I felt an unexpected thrill go through me when I said his name.

"Not if we go to class now. See you later." We went our separate ways as we walked towards our second hour classes. Wow, this morning seemed to be going by much slower than usual.


	2. Invitations

The rest of the morning went by in a normal fashion, except when Alice was in my fourth hour, and she chatted quite cheerfully to me. Otherwise, I couldn't get Edward out of my head. When my trigonometry teacher called on me in class, I blanked and didn't even remember what the question was. I was thinking about that breathtaking crooked smile on Edward's face..._ No! Stop it, Bella! I can't like him…he'd never be interested in a girl like me._ I kept trying to shout this to myself, but the words seemed to have no affect on the way I reacted when I was around him. As I strolled off to lunch, I noticed Emmett was talking to that Blonde girl from this morning. He looked really nervous, so I decided to find Jasper so we wouldn't be alone to eat. We were shyer than Emmett, and didn't like to invite ourselves into other people's lives. Aw! I found Jasper with a tray of food sitting by himself at a small table. I went to put my stuff down so I could get food and sit with him, and said, "Hey Jazz. Do you mind if I join u? Or are you waiting for someone?" I didn't want to intrude if he already made some friends to sit with.

"No! Go ahead. I haven't really met anyone yet- Thanks for sitting with me. I'd rather not be alone."

"What are big sisters for?" He smiled. I liked it when he was happy. As I went through the line and bought my food, I thought about how Jasper was so good at influencing people, but yet he was so quiet. It just didn't make sense. He was a sweet guy, but he never really opened up to anyone besides Emmett and me. I sat down in the seat next to his and began eating my food.

"Uh…Bella?" Oh no. That all too familiar voice made my head jerk toward the source. The way he said my name!

"Yes, Edward?"

"Can…Well, can I join you for lunch?" I looked at Jasper and he nodded vigorously, eager to make friends. I nodded and smiled.

"Edward, this is my brother, Jasper. Jasper, this is Edward."

"Nice to meet you, Jasper." He held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Edward," he said as he finished off the handshake.

"Oh Edward!! Who are your friends?" Even though I had only known her half a day, I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Hey, Alice. This is my brother, Jasper. I'm Bella, remember?"

"Of course I remember, Bella! Hi Jasper!"

"Hello." He said shyly, but quite calm. Something strange seemed to come over him when he met Alice. Probably just her overexcitement about everything.

"Hey Bells! Hey Jazz! Oh- you actually made friends? Wow, I'm surprised. Usually you guys don't talk to anyone. Well, not at lunch anyways. You always sat with me."

"Shut up, Em." I was blushing a deep crimson by this point. As I said earlier, I didn't have much luck in making friends, and I knew he was right.

"And I came to sit by Jasper to keep him company when these two decided to join us. And yes, I have friends. What about Jessica and Mike?"

"You call them friends? I highly doubt that, Bella." Edward looked confused. I chuckled.

"Sorry! This is my older brother, Emmett. Em, this is Edward and Alice," I gestured towards them with my hand as I spoke.

"Oh! You're Rosalie's siblings!" I could tell he was talking about the magnificent blonde girl from this morning when I saw that same curious gleam in his eyes. I looked down at the table, unable to look into 

Emmett's eyes any longer. They were filled with so much passion. I had never seen eyes like that before. Alice broke my concentration when she said, "Hey, Bella? Remember how we said we should hang out?" It was mostly her who had said this, but I wanted to spend time with her. I could easily be friends with her. She talked so much, it was effortless for me to make conversation.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well…why don't we see a movie tonight? All of us can go!" _She _wanted to hang out with _me?_ I felt like I was in some alternate universe where Bella Swan was allowed to have fun with people other than her family members.

"Sure, sounds like fun! Do you want to come over to my house, or do you want to go to Port Angeles and see a movie?"

"Let's go out. I want to see _The Dark Knight._" Jasper, Emmett, and Edward all shouted "Yeah! Me too!" There were all very excited. I wasn't much of a batman fan, but I did enjoy _Batman Begins, _so maybe this movie would be good, too. Plus, I might get to sit next to Edward! How amazing would that be? "Yeah! Sounds like fun." Emmett and Jasper stared at me doubtfully. I was always a horrible liar. I shrugged and smiled at them when Edward asked, "Bella, What is your next class?" Would I ever get used to that musically velvet voice? I highly doubted it. He probably wouldn't want to be around me much anyways.

"Uhh…Biology," I replied as I checked my schedule. He had a bright look in his eyes.  
"Me too!" He seemed really excited. I had never known anyone to be that happy to have a class with me before. I wasn't anything special. I was a plain Jane. I could never measure up to anyone close to him. I was happy, though, for his excitement. Secretly, I was too. A whole hour with Edward and me? I could only hope we would be lab partners.

"Hey li'l sis. I'm proud of you. Maybe you'll actually meet a boy you want to date this year." I flushed so deep, I couldn't feel my face from the heat. I put my head down on the table before my almost untouched food and said, "Thanks, Emmett." I was bitingly sarcastic.

"Wow, Bella, you're like a tomato!" Jasper didn't realize how embarrassing this situation was for me. The problem was, Emmett was right. I had met a boy that I wanted to go out with, and I wanted to make him happy. And he was sitting at this table. I could kill Emmett for that. No doubt he had caught on to how much I already liked Edward. An insanely ridiculous amount for only knowing him a half a day. I could not believe Emmett would say that! I had just realized that I only took about two bites of my food. I didn't really feel hungry, but I could feel the dizziness come from not eating in so long. My body couldn't handle not having food for long periods of time. Every few hours, I needed something to eat. Otherwise, I could fall over. I usually managed just fine, but today my blood all seemed to gathering to one place: My head.

"Do you want to come to class with me, Bella?" Ah. Edward's musically perfect voice rang in my ears as I looked up, realizing my vision was distorted from lack of nutrients and all the blood still in my face. I probably looked sunburned to the extreme. He still looked like a Greek God with my weakened eyes. I merely nodded, unable to find my voice. I stood up, and noticed everyone else had already left our table, except for Jasper. He was cutting up his sandwich in half to take it to class with him when he cut his finger. Jasper gave me a look of horror as the blood began to ooze out of the wound. I smelled the horrible scent of rust and salt, and I began to feel queasy. _Lucky I barely ate anything._ That would have been awful to throw up in front of Edward. I immediately began to fall to the ground, but I held myself up on the table. "Jasper. Please." I rasped at my little brother. "Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" "It's okay. _Please!" _He understood what I meant almost right away, and he covered up the blood and walked away quickly, leaving his sandwich. I started walking away, but I collapsed, and I still didn't feel 

very well. I expected to come face to face with the ground, my arms too weak to stop my fall, but I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, holding me up. I turned and saw Edward looking worriedly at me. The students still lingering in the cafeteria had turned most of their attention to us. _Great._ Just what I needed; more attention. My face turned red again, and Edward helped me back up on my feet. "You shouldn't get so embarrassed. There's nothing for you to be ashamed of."

"Yeah I know… Thank…you…" I couldn't get anymore out, as my stomach had just lurched in an uncomfortable way. I wasn't going to puke, but I sat back down at the lunch table and rested my head in my hands. I started feeling dizzy again; no doubt we would be late to class.

"Edward, go ahead. I'll catch up when I can." I would be fine in a few minutes. I looked at him, and he almost looked angry.

"Bella, I am not leaving you like this. Come on. If we are late, I'll explain your reaction to Jasper's blood for you…" He chuckled softly, but I didn't have the strength to say anything else. He gave me his arm and I leaned on it, needing the support to walk. As soon as our skin touched, though, I felt an odd spark of electricity flow into my body. He gave me the same stunned look as I gave him, and I guessed he felt it, too. That gave me a strong wave of hope that maybe he liked me, too. I quickly tried to squash it, but it was hard, when I was holding onto him.

"Thank you. I'm not used to people taking care of me. I'm sorry I collapsed and that you have to support me. I'm so weak when it comes to blood…" I grimaced, remembering the smell, and then blocking it out so I wouldn't become nauseated again. He looked troubled, like he was trying to figure something out, and then let it go. He probably thought I was a total idiot, not being able to handle a little bit of blood. I was so frustrated with myself. Eventually, my nausea went away and we reached the classroom. Luckily, Mr. Banner was running late today. There was one empty lab table left in the center of the room, for Edward and me. I relaxed and let go of his arm. I stumbled on my way to the 

table, but I made it on my own. Edward looked quite peaceful as I let him go and sat down next to him. That made sense. With a stab of pain, I realized that he was probably relieved that I wasn't holding onto him anymore. We took our seats, and my heart leaped when I sat down. I tried so hard to tell myself that I couldn't like him, but my heart just wouldn't listen to me. He was way out of my league. He would never want a girl like me. And that blonde, Rosalie, was his sister! There was no way he could ever want me. I could barely pay attention in class with Edward sitting next to me. When I got up at the end of class, I tripped on my chair while getting my backpack somehow. I sighed, waiting for my outstretched arms to hit the ground. Unexpectedly, I stopped just before I made impact, and when I turned and saw Edward holding me again, my face turned pink. He helped me up, and I said, "I'm sorry I'm such a klutz. But thank you for catching me."

"Bella…there is nothing you need to apologize for. I don't mind catching you." He blushed, and turned away. Now way. _I _had made _him_ blush? No, of course not. I was just imagining things. I had to stop getting my hopes up. He'd never like me that way. He was way too good for me, in any case.

"So…where's your next class?"

"Gym," I groaned. I did not do well in gym. I always fell over or knocked someone else, or myself out. I was dangerous in gym.

"Hm. That's disappointing. Well, I guess I'll see you after school?" Was he inviting me?

"Maybe, hopefully." I didn't know if I would be able to find him. "Bye, Edward."

I didn't want to walk away but it seemed I had no choice. I sighed, stalking off towards the gym. This is when I accidentally bumped right into Mike Newton.

"Hey! Watch where you're go-" He looked at me, and stopped abruptly. His voice had been irritatingly angry. He was standing in the middle of the doorway for crying out loud.

"Sorry, Mike. I didn't mean to," I snapped, my voice cold with ice.

"Hey! I didn't know it was you!" I was fuming by this point.

"Oh, so you would be rude to anyone else who just happened to walk into you when you are standing in front of the doorway? Goodness you are so stupid, Mike." I was too frustrated to care about what I said.

"Bella! I didn't mean it like that!" Ugh. What an imbecile. How did he mean it then? He'd been trying to get with me since middle school. You'd think a guy could take a hint…or a trillion. I guess not.

"Whatever." He was so irritating. I fumed to the locker room, where we chose our lockers. I chose one toward the back of the room, where less people would see me change. We went back to the gym, not having to dress out today, thank Heaven. They didn't make us do anything but listen to the information and safety rules of the class. I should not be allowed in this class if they were following safety rules. That would be asking for too much, though. And then I saw her. Rosalie, the perfect blonde, talking animatedly with a boy on the other side of the room. I hid my face, hoping she wouldn't recognize me if Emmett had introduced me at some point throughout the day. I felt a stab of despair that I couldn't look like that for Edward. _What?_ Why would I think that? I only knew him for a day! What was wrong with me? I knew I liked him, but I also knew that I couldn't. I tried with all of my might not too, to save myself disappointment when I found out he didn't like me back later. It didn't work, however, as I walked toward the parking lot to Emmett's Jeep. We switched off driving each day to save gas. My awesome red truck was still at home. Then I heard a voice that I had dreaded since my freshman year of high school.

"Bella? Oh my goodness! You have to tell me all about Edward! He's gorgeous, you know? I wonder if he'll ask me out?" Jessical Stanley. Great, just what I needed right now.


	3. Unresolved Conflicts

**(A/N):hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading my story! I hope you guys like it! i have 4 reviews for the past two chapters, and the story alerts are very encouraging but please review!! I want to know what you think :) Thanks again for reading this! I will try to post up the next chapter as soon as I can! It probably won't be until next week though. I'm pretty busy with school and two jobs. It's crazy! Well have fun reading. heres chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. If I did, I would call myself Mrs. Cullen ;)**

here's the last line of the last chapter:

"_Bella? Oh my goodness! You have to tell me all about Edward! He's gorgeous, you know? I wonder if he'll ask me out?" Jessica Stanely. Great. Just what I needed right now. _

"Uhm….I don't really know all that much. Why don't you ask _him?"_ She was already getting on my nerves.

"Are you crazy?! I can't just go up and talk to him!"

"Then how in the world do you expect to go out with him?" I was honestly baffled by her behavior. We didn't associate with each other, especially since what happened during eighth grade…no. I wouldn't think of that. It was much too painful.

"There's more to him than looks. Stop being so shallow and leave me alone. Please." I almost begged on that last word.

"Oh my gosh! Here he comes!" She hadn't heard anything I said. I put my face into my hands and sighed in frustration. She didn't pay any attention to me at all, too engrossed in Edward. Where were Emmett and Jasper? I began to look around for them. I did not want to introduce Edward to Jessica. Not one bit.

"Bella?" Oh no. Not Lauren too! We haven't spoken since that fateful day in eighth grade when I realized they were faking friendship. _Don't think about it, Bella!_ I pushed it far out of my mind, and turned to stare at her. What could she possibly want? Surely she couldn't lower my self-esteem even more than she already had. I was still recovering from the stunt her and Jessica pulled on me in eighth grade. I still can't trust anyone besides Em and Jazz to this day…that was one reason I never hung out with anyone. No one ever asked me because I wouldn't give them the time of day. Alice was a different story. I really didn't want to talk to Lauren Mallory.

"What do you want, Lauren?" I almost sounded rude. I was extremely annoyed. Suddenly they thought they could just waltz over here and act like nothing happened between us? I didn't think so.

"Edward, Edward, Edward!! I want to know everything there is to know about him, and who his type is, so he will want to date me!" She couldn't be serious. What an idiot. _That's_ a good way to get a guy to like you. I wanted to tell her that it wouldn't last when he figured out who she _really_ was, but thought better of it.

"No! He's mine! He's going to go out with _me!_" Did they really think he would choose between the two of them? Edward had much more class than that. Again, a small pain in my gut told me that I would never fit in that class either. I was distracted when Lauren and Jessica decided to verbally fight this out. Each was cussing the other out, giving more reasons why she was better for Edward than the other one. How did I _ever_ consider these two bimbos my friends?

"Stop this, Jessica! You too, Lauren! This is stupid." I ran in between them and tried to stop them from getting too close to each other, but they just got more and more into it. As soon as I moved out of the way, I glanced at Jessica pleadingly, who defiantly lifted her fist and punched it right into Lauren's cheek. 

It didn't break anything, but it was hard enough to hurt her. What was the point of that whole thing? I would never understand them. Lauren walked away to find the nurse before she left the campus.

"Ha! I win!" Jessica declared this and I glared at her, my eyes hard.

"You just fought your friend, and hit her, over a boy that will never go out with you, and that's all you have to say?"

"Hush, Bella! Edward's coming!" He was actually standing quite still talking to Alice near the building. He still had a ways before he even made it to the parking lot.

"No. You hush. Edward is capable of choosing who he wants, if he so pleases. And that includes the possibility of him not choosing you!" Or me. I sighed, "You just ruined a friendship and wasted a fight over nothing. You don't even know the guy. You disgust me. What were you thinking?"

"That he is right behind you!! Hi Edward! I'm Jessica, you're new girlfriend," she said quite enthusiastically. My face felt hot when she said that, but my immediate reaction was to yell at her. "Jessica! You can't just declare yoursel-."

"Shut up, Bella. No one wants to hear what you have to say." I was furious by this point. I couldn't take anymore, so I turned around and saw the most handsome face I had ever laid eyes on just inches from mine. I couldn't catch a breath for a few seconds.

"I do. At least she has something meaningful to say. Jessica, is it? I'm very sorry, but I am not interested in having a relationship with you. I barely even know who you are." Was there laughter in his tone? I could see that he was trying to suppress a laugh when I looked back up at him.

"Oh! Right! Well, we will get to know each other, and then you'll ask me out!!" She walked away looking triumphant. Wow, she was dense. Lauren probably wouldn't talk to her again, and I certainly wouldn't be there for her to cry on. It wasn't my problem. Out of nowhere, Edward burst out laughing uncontrollably. My eyes narrowed, and he straightened up.

"What was that all about, Bella?" Edward had confusion mixed in with amusement all over his perfect face.

"Well…Lauren and Jessica decided to fight over some strange boy that they had never met before." I shrugged, hoping he wouldn't press for more details than that.

"Was Lauren the one who got hit, then?" I was relieved he didn't ask who they were fighting about.

"Yes. I guess they aren't friends anymore." I chuckled darkly, remembering that they had once promised each other never to let a boy get in between them about four years ago.

"Aren't they your friends, too?" Edward looked appalled.

"Well…they were…until about three years ago. We split off when we got into high school." No need to mention the reason why. I shook off the memory and smiled at him.

"So. Who was this boy they were fighting over? Anyone I know?" He sounded smug. I thought he knew something. I shook my head and sighed.

"It's this guy named Edward. I don't know what's so special about him…I mean, he's just some guy," I teased him and poked his arm. His face automatically softened and he laughed.

"So…if Lauren and Jessica aren't your friends, why were they talking to you?" Where were Emmett and Jasper? Not to mention Rosalie. Wait a minute…

"Well… I don't truly know. They antagonized me all the time back in middle school, and we haven't spoken since eighth grade until today. All they did was command me to explain who you were." I shrugged it off, acting like it was no big deal.

"Bella!! What did you tell them?" Alice was unable to contain herself any longer, bouncing up and down, and wanting more information.

"I said that they should ask Edward, and Jessica thought I was crazy. Then she and Lauren started fighting."

"Ooh! Do you have fights like that all the time?" She sounded like a bird chirping-enthusiastically.

"Not usually, Alice. Don't get your hopes up." We laughed, and Edward soon joined us.

Bella, you are different than most people I have met today." Edward grinned at me, and locked his eyes with mine. I couldn't look away, he was so beautiful. What was he saying? Oh yeah…

"Uhm..thanks I guess?" I didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. I grimaced, giving myself away. Edward chuckled softly.

"Don't worry, it's definitely a good thing." His voice was intense with sincerity. I felt the blood rush to my face at the tone of his voice.

"You must not have met many people today, then." If I seemed that good to him, then I was probably one of the few people he met. He stared at me with an unfathomable expression. He almost looked mad.

"Actually, Bella, I have met a lot of students today, and most of them are all the same. You've taken me by surprise ever since I met you. Well, no, because I hadn't met you this morning when you first caught my attention." He smiled that amazing crooked smile of his, and my heart thudded noisily in my chest.

"Thanks. You don't really remind me of anyone I've ever met, either." I tried to sound complimentary, but I thought I sounded like an idiot. Finally! I spotted Emmett coming over to where I was standing with Edward and Alice as I shouted, "Emmett! What's the hold up?" He and Edward laughed at my tone. Alice kept glancing at me and Edward with an evil looking grin on her face. Oh no. Boy, was I in for it tonight when I saw her. She was bouncing on her heels, and I could tell she had to try very hard to 

stay quiet about something, but I could see that she was excited, too. Emmett finally reached out spot with haste.

"Sorry, I got distracted…" I'd bet anything it was Rosalie. This must have shown on my face, because Emmett continued, "Well…she tends to keep my focus when I'm with her." He blushed. Jasper looked as surprised as I felt. We both started laughing, and Edward was eyeing me cautiously.

"Bella and Jasper…please stop." I heard the true pleading in Emmett's voice as Rosalie walked up.  
"Hello, Bella. Jasper. Nice to meet you. Hey Edward, Alice." They nodded, and I just stared, dazed at her beauty. Her long, blonde hair waved effortlessly in the wind as she walked to Emmett's side.

"Sorry, Alice, but Emmett and I will not be joining you for the movie tonight. We are going somewhere else. Oh, your brother told me all about the plans for tonight, Bella. Sorry he won't be with you, but he ought to have other priorities." She sent me a look that showed how much she wished I didn't exist in Emmett's life. Edward looked angry as I glanced at his face. What nerve did Rosalie have to tell me that? And the superiority in her voice made me explode.

"Fine. Go ahead. But Em, you should have more courtesy than that, for me, your _**sister.**_ And as for you, Rosalie- Well, you have no right to talk to me like that. I did nothing to you, and if you're going to act that way, then you don't deserve Emmett." I couldn't believe I had just said that, but Emmett could have told me. "Where were you at lunch, anyways?" I randomly thought of that just then.

"I was eating with my _friends._ Not that it's any of your business." How rude is she? Did she honestly think it was okay to talk to strangers that way?

"Don't talk to Rose like that, Bella!" I was shocked. Emmett never let _anyone_ talk down to me, and now he was defending _her._ Over his own sister.

"Whatever, Emmett. She was rude to me, and I stood up for myself. Go ahead and get mad. I don't care. Just put this girl you barely know before me. Before your whole family. See if I care!" I stormed off, and decided to walk home. Jasper and Alice stared after me incredulously as Jasper climbed into Emmett's jeep and they drove away. Alice called out, "Wait Bella! We want to talk to you!"

"Just go home with Rose, Alice. I'll take care of it." I heard Edward's faint voice as I began to walk into the street. I felt a hand on my shoulder which made me jump. I turned and began to say, "If you think-" Oh. It was Edward. I shut my mouth and waited for him to say something.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Would you like to ride home with me? Everyone else has left." As far as I could tell, he was right. Not just our group had left, but almost every student on the campus had gone, too. I nodded, startled by how much he really seemed to care. Emmett and I had never fought like that before. Not that bad.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry I reacted like that. I've never argued with Em like that before…" I put my face in my hands and began to sob uncontrollably. I felt Edward place my hands in his and pulled them away 

from my face, and my heart fluttered as he did this. That same, strange spark shot straight through my body again. That was weird.

"Bella. It's alright. Everything's going to be okay. I promise." He led me to his car, a shiny, silver Volvo, still holding one of my hands, and pulled me into a hug. I was shocked at first, but quickly relaxed and wrapped my arms around him in return. He held me tighter, and I smiled. I never wanted to let go of him. I longed to stay like this forever, wished for it even. But too soon, He pushed away and opened the passenger door for me, grinning widely. Wow. What a gentleman! He couldn't be any more perfect. "Thanks." He walked around the car and got in the driver's side as I sat down in the passenger side of the Volvo.

**Did you like it? I hope soo!! **

**Review please!! **

**Just hit the GO button right down there!! **

** Thanks! :)**


	4. Not Ready

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I know it's been almost a week. Sorry! I have such a busy life right now. School and 2 babysitting jobs, plus I'm trying to clean my room and my closet out of stuff I don't need anymore. im a packrat so i have soo much stuff lol! And homework is quite time consuming. I would much rather be reading or writing, but school is importatin too. I also have a real job and I close 3 nights a week. Plus, I started to help lead a drama team at my church now, and I might be singing in a worship band on Sunday nights. hehe ;) It's all good I love being busy, although I will try to update sooner than a week for the next chapter. Well enjoy reading Chapter 4! **

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed!! They are very helpful and make me feel good about my story :) And thanks for the story alerts as well.**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own anything Twilight although I would like to own Edward sigh**

His car smelled amazing. It was the greatest smell I had ever known in my entire life. I cannot even explain how wonderful it was. I inhaled as much as I could, breathing deeply, not wanting to ever forget this sweet smell of his scent. He interrupted me when he asked, "Bella? Are you alright? You seem distressed. Look, I know Rose can be possessive at times, but they will learn to balance it. I promise it will be okay." Tears formed in my eyes, and he stared back at me in horror. He just started leaving the school. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"It's okay. I'm okay. You are just being really nice to me, and I don't deserve it. I should have been happy for him. Instead, criticized him for finding someone he could be truly happy with. I feel awful about it. That's why I'm upset. It wasn't you. You could never upset me that way." I wondered if he heard what I meant in those last words. There was only one way in which he could upset me now. I couldn't bear it if he ever left me or didn't want me at all. I didn't care if he just wanted to be friends. As long as I was around him, I would be perfectly fine.

"Bella, it's alright. You're not horrible for that. It caught you off guard. You shouldn't have found out like that, but I am not going to get into how I think it should have been done." His smooth, velvet-like voice was so soft it was almost a whisper. I was barely paying attention to what he was saying. His voice was so lovely, I just loved hearing it, so I was a little sidetracked. It took me a while to speak.

"Well, I guess in a way, I was…jealous." I sighed, not wanting to admit this but felt that I had to in order to right myself.

"Jealous? Why?" He looked skeptical.

"Well…Emmett has finally found someone that he likes, and she likes him back. I've never found _anyone_. I guess it made me sad that I might not ever find someone. Sure, he's had other girlfriends, but the way he looked at Rosalie…it's like they were meant for each other. What if there's no one out there like that for me? Sometimes I'm worried that I'll end up all alone, and Jasper and Emmett will be too busy with their lives to notice me anymore. Sorry." I didn't mean to say all of that, but it's been itching to get out of my system for so long now. Until Edward, there was never anyone that I even _wanted_ to be with. He stared at me incredulously. We had reached my house by this time, but I didn't want to leave the car. Well… I didn't want to go away from _him._ Isn't it crazy that I have only known him for one day? Gosh, it seemed like a lifetime ago that we met. My face was pink from his stare, and the fact that I was wishing Edward could be the one I ended up with.

"I'm sure there is someone out there for you, Bella. Some really lucky guy is going to meet you and sweep you into his arms because he won't ever want to let you go. I promise you that. Well..I really have to get going. Bye, Bella. See you tonight."

"Thanks, Edward, for everything."

"Anytime." He winked at me and waited until I got inside before he drove away. That was the longest first day of school I had ever had, but it was also the **best** first day I had ever been through. One person could make all the difference.

"Hey Bella, sweetie! How was school today?"

"Long, but pleasant in a way. Where's Emmett? I really need to talk to him, mom." I suddenly felt remorseful for my behavior towards him earlier. Charlie stood up from the couch and sauntered over to me.

"You weren't with him? He dropped off Jazz and he thought Emmett was going back to get you." Charlie looked alarmed, but I had a pretty good guess where Em was, although I was really surprised he wouldn't at least call Charlie and Renee.

"He didn't call? Must have slipped his mind. Well, he met some new friends today, and I'm sure he's just hanging out with them this afternoon." My parents relaxed almost immediately. I wondered if they would be so calm if they knew that Em's "friends" were really just one girl. The prettiest girl I had ever seen. I shuddered and thought it best not to tell them. Emmett would tell them when he was ready. Besides, I had caused enough damage between us for one day.

"How did you get home Bella?" My father looked at me accusingly. I blushed and looked down, hoping he didn't notice. The door creaked open, causing all three of us to jump. Big Emmett walked into the kitchen with us, grinning ear to ear.

"My friend Edward brought me home." I felt tears well up in my eyes at the sight of Emmett, but Renee spoke before I could say anything.

"Did you have fun with your friends? Next time, you ought to tell us where you're going. We were worried sick until Bella told us about the friends you made today. Jasper is in his room. At least you remembered to bring _him_ home." It wasn't Emmett's fault that I was such a jerk today. Jasper was in his room playing video games, as usual. My head was still swirling from Edward, and I couldn't think straight at the moment.

"Yeah! I had a great time with my friends. And I'm sorry I was so irresponsible. I should have called you. I just got sidetracked. My friend_s_ and I had a great time. Thanks mom, dad." He stressed the word 'friends' as he was only referring to one friend, but only so that I would catch it. I guess he was testing me or something to make sure I wouldn't slip. I deserved it for how I treated him.

"Alright! Enough talk about school! Em, can I talk to you in my room, please?" This conversation could get ugly if I didn't intervene soon.

"Yeah, sure." He seemed reserved, but sincere. When we got to my room we both sat on my bed and he put his arms around my shoulders, and for a second I wished for a different set of arms around me. I shook of the thought, and said "I'm Sorry," at the exact same time as him. We both laughed until I looked at him and said, "What are you sorry for, Em? You didn't do anything, I-"

"No, Bella. I shouldn't have let Rose talk to you like that. You were right. But I'm going to do my best to make sure I don't put her before everything I already have. I love you, little sis. And thanks for not ratting me out to mom and dad." He squeezed my shoulders and I was extremely glad that we were okay again.

"I love you too, Emmett. I am sorry for how I acted, though." He waved it off like it was no big deal. To him, it probably wasn't.

"Yeah, well, you don't have a boyfriend to take it out on." He smirked and I blushed.

"Very funny, Emmett." I was bitingly sarcastic.

"You know, I heard Edward's single…"

"EMMETT!" I felt the heat rush to my face as I realized he knew my secret. Was it that obvious? Gosh, I hoped not. He was rolling on the floor laughing. I wanted to bite his head off.

"I _knew_ it! You like him!" He couldn't stop laughing…until he saw my face. He stopped and looked at me with concern.

"Why so sad Bella? Your first crush shouldn't be so depressing."

"I think it's more than a crush, but I don't think he likes me that way." He looked at me knowingly.  
"I know it seems like he doesn't, but he most likely does. You were the only girl he willingly talked to today. He looked like he wanted to puke when anyone else talked to him." Emmett smiled at me, and I felt better.

"So? When are we leaving to meet Alice and them for the movie?" I desperately change the subject.

"Well…they are bringing everyone here later. But I'm not going with you, remember? Jasper!" He turned off his games and came into my room.

"What? When is Alice getting here? "Emmett looked pleased.

"So, you're going. Good. You are two are coming a long way this year. Especially Bella." He winked at me, and I flushed again. Jasper looked confused.

"Bella's got a crush, Jasper," Emmett explained.

"Bella has never liked anyone before, though. Hmm… Strange. It's obviously someone you met today. Could you please tell me Bella?" I was succumbed by his ability to influence my mind to give him what he wanted.

"Edward Cullen." I put my hand over my mouth as the the front door closed, and someone walked up the stairs. Mom was probably home and wanted to check up on us.

"Wow, Bells. Good luck. I heard almost every single girl talking about him today."

"Great. Well, I'm trying to convince myself that nothing will happen anyways, so don't worry about me." Emmett shook his head at me.

"Hey kids. Charlie just left, but we are going out for the night. We should be back around eleven or so." Renee looked rushed.

"Cool! Bella and Jazz here are seeing a movie with friends from school, mom. And I am hanging out with my friend Rosalie. They are all part of the same family, and they just moved here." Emmett was almost bouncing with anticipation.

"That's nice. I'm glad you're finding friends. And Bella, I'm so proud of you. Well, have fun making the newcomers feel welcome. I'm proud of all of you! I've got to go. Call me if you need anything!"

"Kay! Thanks, mom!" My voice was thick with relief that they hadn't let Edward in the door. We heard the door close and I sighed. We didn't get much homework and mine was done, so there really wasn't much to do while we waited.

"Oh-Bella?" Jasper sounded apprehensive.

"Yes, Jazz?"

"Uhhmm…what's it like…you know…hanging out with friends?" I laughed.

"Jasper, I have as much experience as you do." It wasn't entirely true, but I didn't bring up my old 'friends'. They really weren't friends, if you know what I mean.

"No- you used to hang out with Lauren and Jessica in elementary and middle school." I tensed, and I saw Emmett had a disgusted look on his face.

"That was different. They were never really my friends."

"You though they were. What happened with you guys anyways? I heard about the fight they had after school today. But why did you guys stop being friends in the first place? Ever since three years ago, you never hung out with anyone." My heart was stuttering in fear. How did he notice so much? He knew it had been three years. I was not going to relive that moment just yet.

"I don't want to talk about it." I didn't ever bring it up. Only Emmett knew the real reason why I stopped hanging out with people. Lauren and Jessica purposefully betrayed me. I didn't want to think about it, so I pushed it from my mind.

"Sometimes it helps to talk about things." I knew he was trying to help. His voice was so soothing, I almost gave in completely, but I only told him a little bit.

"In middle school-we were friends-or so I thought. They had been pretending the whole time, Jasper. They weren't very nice to me, and when we got into high school, we split off." I was careful not to mention why. It was an awful experience, and I tried not to think about it.

"Bells, can I talk to you for a second?" Emmett took me out of the room and said, "I really think you should talk about it to someone. You haven't told anyone the truth about how much it truly hurt you, and you _need_ to tell someone."

"I don't want to put that burden on Jazz. It would worry him-that it could happen to him, too."

"You're lucky nothing happened besides what did that night, but you need to get it out of your system. They set you up."

"I know, Em. I'm just not ready to relive it yet." I sighed, and went back to my room with Jasper.

**How did you like it? **

**please review!! **

**You guys rockk!!**

**Review please!**

**Thank you!! :)**


	5. Confrontations

**Hey guys!! I am soooo sorry I haven't updated this in soo long!! I really did mean to get this up within the week of the last one...I just got so busy. I started to help lead a Bible study at my church on Wednesdays, Drama team on Sundays, and Sunday night things, I close at my job 3 nights a week, homework, school, and trying to find time for myself and friends too. It's quite difficult. Not to mention that a church retreat was one weekend and then i got a little sick. I'm so sorry I didn't get this up sooner! I will try really really hard to get ch. 6 up 2mro night! I love you guys for still reading this!! **

**Well, here is Chapter five. Enjoy :) Oh, and don't forget to review!! **

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed. :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or it's characters...**

"Alice just texted me. She'll be here in a few minutes," Jasper explained as Emmett and I joined him on my bed. I began to feel excited, and my stomach growled fiercely.

"I haven't eaten much today," I laughed as Em and Jazz stared at my stomach warily.

"Well Alice said that we're eating at some restaurant called La Bella Italia." Jasper was confused.

"I've been there before. It's good, don't worry, Jazz." I had been there a couple of times with my fake friends back in middle school when we used to hang out. I stopped trusting people after that horrible incident, so I never hung out with anyone since the beginning of eighth grade. I was a little worried about tonight, but I trusted Jasper. And Edward didn't make me feel like he would betray me, and Alice also seemed very genuine. Like they both really cared about me and getting to know who I am. It was a nice feeling, although I couldn't be entirely sure about them, as I had only known them a day. At that precise moment, the doorbell rang, and my stomach twisted up in knots. "Uhm…can I stay here?" I tried to hide the fear in my voice as the realization of where we were going sank in. We were going to the exact place that I lost all confidence in myself, and all hope of ever finding real friends tonight. La Bella Italia was the restaurant where everything happened. The last time I went to Port Angeles, the most painful memory of my life had occurred. Emmett looked at me with concern and determination. He wasn't going to let me stay home tonight.

"Bella. Listen to me. Nothing is going to happen to you, okay? I promise. No one here wants you to be afraid. They will take care of you. Rose and I will be around here, and you can call my phone at anytime you need me. Edward and Alice like you, Bella. They will be awesome friends for you. Trust them. It's okay…"

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing, Jazz. I'm fine. I'm just hungry. Thanks Emmett." I felt quite a bit better, but not too much. I could usually trust Emmett's judgment with people, but what if this was the one time he was wrong? He was right about Lauren and Jessica, however, and I really liked Edward. Staying away from him would be quite depressing for me. Emmett and Jasper dragged me down the stairs as the dizziness from not eating and the stress from tonight finally settled in. I began to collapse as we reached the living room, and Emmett caught me while letting me fall the rest of the way to the ground. They all laughed until Edward's musical voice asked "What's wrong? Did Jasper cut his finger again?" there was some humor deep in his voice.

"I'm okay, I just haven't eaten much since dinner last night, "I explained as I got up. I wasn't about to tell them about how nervous I was to go back to Port Angeles. I hadn't been there in three years. Someone handed me a banana and I gobbled it down. Everyone laughed and we began to leave.

"You guys should eat before the movie, before Bella dies." Rosalie Cullen was standing three inches away from my face. How irritating.

"Thank you, Rosalie," I said politely, hiding my frustrations.

"I can drive us there." Alice was excited as she led us outside to the driveway. She bounced over to her canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. _Wow!_

"You like? Bella, look at your face! Well, we should go! I'm so excited Bella! We are going to be great friends! I've been looking forward to tonight all day!" I found that hard to believe. Why in the world would she be so excited to spending time with _me?_ Well, I was a bit nervous, but I figured Emmett was right, and that everything would be okay.

"It is an awesome car, Alice." Awesomely expensive. They must be loaded. A Volvo, a Porsche, and a BMW? That's just insane. Rosalie drove off in her BMW, and only Alice knew where they were, but I had Em's cell phone number. Alice led Jasper, Edward, and I to her automobile.

"Shotgun!" Jasper's voice carried across the neighborhood. That meant Edward and I both got the back seat. We both sat on opposite sides of the car, not going near the middle. It was oddly comforting, riding with the Cullens. We talked about everything and nothing, and my fears went away as I was around Edward. Alice turned on "Breakout" by Miley Cyrus, and she and I were bursting out singing along with it while Edward and Jasper stared at us humorously.

"So…excited Bella?" I wasn't really sure of what I should tell Edward. I certainly didn't want to talk about the last time I was in Port Angeles. I was excited to spend time with Edward and Alice. Jasper was fun, too, but I was around him all the time. I was happy to have friends-well, maybe. I couldn't be sure if they would hurt me like my other friends before, but I didn't believe that they would either.

"Yes, I am!" I was so happy and content all of a sudden, but tired and anxious too. My eyes drooped and I decided that lying down on the seat would be harmless enough. Edward saw what I was doing, and scooted over to rest my head in his lap. My cheeks burned, but I didn't dare move.

"We're almost there, Bella." His velvet voice was soothing as he played with my hair, stroking it and bouncing my pony tail around. It felt nice. I sighed in contentment, and he smiled at me, forcing me to catch my breath. Alice had been talking animatedly to Jasper this entire time, occasionally throwing Edward and I into the conversation, but I wasn't paying attention to anything besides Edward by this point.  
"Bella," Edward's voice whispered in my ear, and I jumped, sitting back on the seat, except now Edward and I were sitting next to each other. I wanted to hold his hand, or perhaps he would wrap his arm around my shoulders, but it didn't happen. "Yes?" I was startled by how close we were to the restaurant. It had only taken forty-five minutes to get there.

"Didn't you hear me, Bella?" Alice's voice sounded annoyed. Oops. I guess I was paying too much attention to Edward's hypnotizing green eyes.

"Sorry, no. I guess I didn't. I'm sorry." She sighed, then shouted, "Take one step at a time, there's no need to rush…" And I began to sing along with her to the Jordin Sparks song. She switched it, and "Bye Bye Bye" came one by N'SYNC. Edward and Jasper joined us this time as Alice parked. "Finally! I'm starving." Everyone laughed at me as we got out of the car. I stopped right in front of the restaurant, frozen on the sidewalk. What if Lauren and Jessica had another trick up their sleeve? It was in this very building that the most embarrassing moment of my life happened. No. I didn't want to relive it, so I stepped inside along with Alice, Jasper, and Edward. As the waitress, Amber, seated us at a booth, I noticed two girls eyeing us from across the restaurant, and I suddenly felt uneasy. My heart raced, and I didn't know where to turn. Emmett was the only one who knew what happened here three years ago, and I didn't even know where he was, and he was probably too far away to help me here anyways.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Jasper looked worried as he looked at me from across the table. Alice and Edward turned to me too. I must have looked horrified.

"Bella! Oh, Bella, don't do that! You're scaring us," Alice exclaimed in her bubbly voice as I felt the color drain from my face. She was quiet enough, though, that the restaurant didn't turn to stare. Except the two mysterious figures still were. They saw my glance and decided to walk over to where we were sitting.

"You guys patched things up?"

"What are you talking about? Lauren is at home, and I am not speaking to her." Ugh. Knew it. Jessica's familiar voice rang from under the hood of the jacket she and her companion were wearing.

"Then who is-?"

"TA-da!"

"Mike Newton?" Oh, great, the womanizer.

"Bella? Do you want to trade places with Jessica? You and I could have some **fun** tonight." I didn't miss the innuendo when he said "fun".

"Ew. No thanks, I'm quite comfortable here." Mike grabbed my elbow as the waitress came by with our drinks.

"Let go of me, you creepy stalker!" I screamed, and most of the people turned to look at us now. Wonderful. Out of nowhere, someone pulled Mike away from me, my coke was in front of me, and Jessica was about an inch away from my face.

"Trade places with me, Bella, or you'll get it. Just like last time." An evil smirk lit up her face. How could she do that to me again? No, I would not move. Mike would try to rape me or something, and I would not willingly get myself into that mess. Edward made me feel safe, though, and I knew that I could handle anything as long as he were near.

"Hit me with your best shot, Jessica." She stared at me, shocked, that I had said anything back to her.

"You can go ahead and prank me all you want, but I'm not moving. I don't feel comfortable with Mike."

"Bella- it's not worth you getting hurt-just move." Edward's face looked pained as he said these words. I would not move, no matter what it cost me.

"Edward…I'd be worse off if I went off with Mike alone. Trust me." Understanding came into his features, and I continued, "I'm not getting physically hurt, Edward. The last time I was here, Lauren and Jessica hurt me on the inside more than anyone could ever imagine. Okay maybe not that bad, but it felt like it to me at the time." I looked into his eyes, but they looked sad, then angry.

"Jessica, leave her alone, or else you'll have to answer to me." What? Did he really care that much?

"Us, too. Now go mind your own business!" Alice was rubbing her temples. Jessica and Mike walked away, frightened. I was bewildered.

"Thanks guys, but you don't have to h-" Alice cut me off.

"Don't worry about it Bella. We care about you." Alice looked at me with chagrin.

"What happened here three years ago?" All three of them looked at me expectantly, and I just shook my head. I was going to have to tell them sooner or later, and later looked more promising at this point.

**A/N: i hope you guys liked it! Don't worry you find out what happened between Bella, Jessica, and Lauren in the next chapter. **

**Please Review!!**

**There is a pretty purple button right down there and it's calling to you...**

**:) Thanks!**


	6. Past Confessions

**So i know I said I would try to get this up on Thursday, and I really did.  I went to a reality with my small group at church and we got back a lot later than I thought we would.  Instead of like 8 we got back around 11.  It was crazy.  Plus, I had to work all weekend and my family and I celebrated my Grandma's birthday Sunday at the boathouse and we were there forever just getting food because their service was bad.  Oh well we still had fun ;)  I am sorry I keep telling you I'm going to update and I don't :(  I am doing the best I can with my busy schedule, I promise I am!!  I love you guys thanks for reading my story!!! **

**Thank you to all who have reveiwed!!!!  Especially EdwardCullenlover18 for reviewing on every single chapter :)  Please read chapter 6 and review!! It's extra long for all the extra waiting you've had to do.  **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.  I don't own the Dark Knight either. **

Mike and Jessica sauntered off out of the restaurant looking disgruntled. I stared at the door for a long moment, and then looked around the restaurant, not meeting any of my friends' gazes.

"I'll explain later. I promise I will tell you. Just not here, not now." They all nodded as we walked outside towards the movie theater. I was very quiet as we walked, and I kept my head down, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Edward's voice was soft, gentle.

"Yes. I'm just thinking. Em is the only person who knows what really happened." My voice cracked on that last word. Edward was surprisingly comforting.

"Sh, Bella. It's going to be okay. I promise. I'll always be here for you." That actually made me feel loads better. I smiled at him and said, "I haven't even seen _The Dark Knight_ yet."

"None of us have, silly!" Alice almost screamed in satisfaction at my obvious mood change.

"_I_ have. It's quite good. It's awesome actually! All the action and the joker are just amazing! And-" Jasper was cut-off when Alice put her hand over his mouth.

"Don't say anymore," excitement was flooding through her veins, "You'll ruin it for us." Jasper looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back, knowing he was worried about me. I didn't want him to know what had happened between Lauren, Jessica, and I because he would worry that the same thing could happen to him. Possibly. Well most likely not, but I didn't like it when people worried about me. Jessica and Lauren were evil creatures. Although, they were still having issues if Mike came with Jessica. She liked him; everyone besides Mike knew it. He was so oblivious. He was most likely dragged there tonight. But if she liked Mike so much, why was she trying to get with Edward? It made no sense to me, especially because Edward and I were just friends. I thought about all of this as we walked, but I was interrupted by Alice's bubbly voice.

"We're here," Alice screamed, breaking into my reverie. We bought our tickets, and Alice made sure for some odd reason, that I was next to Edward and Jasper was next to her. Our order of the seats was Jasper, Alice, me, then Edward. I guess Alice wanted to sit by me, too.

"Bella might get freaked out," Jasper teased.

"It's Batman, Jasper! How bad could it be," I hissed. He chuckled to himself, looking very amused. I was quite beside myself. If I got scared in a Batman movie, I would never live it down. Even though I did get scared easily. The movie started, and I was apprehensive. During the movie, I did close my eyes a little, but Jasper had assured me that it didn't show anything that I couldn't handle. There was one part when the Joker did a "trick" with a pencil, and I jumped. Luckily, the movie didn't have too much blood in it. Edward had never put his armrest down, and when the Joker had a knife in a guy's mouth, I cringed into him, but the movie didn't show anything. I stayed curled into him like that for the rest of the movie, and I was grateful that he didn't push me away. Actually, he put his arm around my shoulders, holding me against him. Thankfully it really wasn't scary, just dark, riveting, and exciting. The ending surprised me, but it was one of the **best** movies that I had ever seen. When the movie was over, I was quite devastated. We had to get up and leave, but I was so content and happy where I was in Edward's arms. I sighed, got up, and saw that Edward had the same look on his face that reflected how I felt. Like he wanted to stay there with me, too. I smiled at that and walked beside Alice out of the theater.

"You and Edward seem to be getting along!" Alice was enthusiastic, but quiet enough so the boys wouldn't hear her. She a very odd, mischievous look on her face. She eyed my basketball shorts with scrutiny.

"We need to take you shopping." WE? I hoped she didn't mean Rosalie. We didn't exactly seem to see eye to eye on things. I rolled my eyes and said, "Why? I happen to like my clothes. They are very comfortable." She looked at me sadly. "Well…Edward seems to like you, regardless." I blushed violently and said, "I doubt that." She glared at me.

"You shouldn't be so down on yourself." I didn't have anything to say to that, so I shrugged and we walked back to Alice's car in silence.

"Hey Bells! We're going home now right?"

"I think so, Jazz," I replied, smiling at our nicknames for each other. Well, his was cooler than mine, but it still made me smile and think of all the times when we were kids. We were unusually close for teenage siblings. Our family was very tight-knit. We kept no secrets from one another. It just wasn't what we thought families should do.

"Actually, we should go back to my house. It's only eight forty since we got here so early. It'll be fun, Bella!" She gave me an excited, pleading look.

"Okay, I guess," I smiled to myself. This meant I got to spend more time with Edward. Goodness! Why was I so attracted to him after only one day of knowing him? I wasn't making any sense to myself. I always smiled when I thought about it, though.

"Happy, are we?"

"Shut up, Alice." I was still smiling. Suddenly, I felt someone behind me put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're coming to my house?" Would I ever get used to the sheer beauty of his voice? I doubted it.

"Yes I am, Edward. So is Jasper." He looked like maybe he was trying to hide something- maybe a smile- but it looked more like he was trying to suppress a laugh. He opened the back door of the car for me and we both got in the car, sitting as close to the middle as possible. I was still exhausted, even after that large soda I had, so I eventually lay down again, and Edward put my head in his lap again. It was so nice, I ended up falling asleep to Alice and Jasper talking quietly in the front of the car. Something always seemed to happen to Jasper when he was with her, and I couldn't help but notice.

Suddenly, I was standing the middle of a crowd, and Edward was there, staring at me. Everyone was laughing at me, saying things like, "You think _he'd_ go out with _you?_" And there was even more laughter and scoffs. Edward came forward as I backed away and he whispered, "Bella, you can wake up, now." I felt pressure on my forehead, and my eyes flew open. Alice and Jasper were laughing softly in the front of the car.

"What's so funny?" I was defensive, and they laughed harder.

"Ask Edward! He could hear you easier than we did!" Jasper was howling with laughter, and I wanted to slap him. A realization hit me.

"What did I say in my sleep?" My face turned bright red, but Edward just smiled with a troubled look on his face.

"You were afraid, it seemed. You said my name," a sparkle gleamed in his eyes, "But then you said 'No, not again.'" I moaned quietly. Edward wouldn't do that to me. Would he? I trusted him-for the most part. I still didn't know that much about him, even if it did seem like I had known him for a lifetime rather than a day. How ridiculous of me. It just felt like Edward and I were connected in a way that I couldn't even understand. Everything just felt…right with him.

"We're heeere!" Alice sang the words as "7 Things" by Miley Cyrus came on the radio, but she turned off the car. Their house was gigantic, and breathtakingly beautiful. It was a remarkable mansion when you stepped inside. The foyer was huge, and two staircases led upstairs-one on each side of you as you walked in. It was splendid, colored in white, with glass windows and walls covering the back of the house. It was the most wonderful home I had ever been in.

"So, Bella, do you like it?" I closed my eyes, wishing to stay in this moment with him forever.

"It's so perfect! Spectacular! It's…it's gorgeous." Edward chuckled, taking in mine and Jasper's awed expressions. We sat down in the vast living room, on the long white couch. Alice pulled me up, and sat me in a reclining chair across from them. I didn't want them staring at me as I told the story.

"Alice! Do I have to sit _here?"_

"Yes, we all want to see you as you tell us what happened in Port Angeles three years ago." I looked around the room apprehensively. All I could see was encouragement on their faces. I sighed, looked down at the floor, and began my story.

"It all started in about second grade. Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley were really nice to me, and we became good friends very quickly. I was also friends with a girl named Angela Weber, but she moved away before third grade. I was very sad when she left. I was actually closer to her than Lauren and Jessica. Jessica and Lauren were my only friends, and we always saw each other at school, and we hung out at each other's houses almost every night. They did so more than I did, but I didn't mind. When we got into middle school, I began to truly see who they really were. They manipulated kids, mostly guys, to get their way and they were mean to everyone. Except me. For some reason, they decided to be nice to _me._ Now, I stopped hanging around them as much, not really able to make other friends, but not wanting to be part of their lives anymore either. We drifted apart, and by the end of seventh grade, we barely spoke to each other anymore. I spent that summer getting to know Em and Jazz a lot better, and I'm glad I did. At the beginning of eighth grade-about two weeks into it- there was a "welcome back" banquet at "La Bella Italia." The principle thought it would be a good idea for all the eighth graders to get to know each other before the year started. I thought it was bogus, and I wasn't going to go. About a week before the banquet, Lauren and Jessica came up to me in the school hallway saying that they wanted to apologize for what happened between us, and they had something special planned that night. I was skeptical, but I said that I would come.

"So, the night of the banquet, I dressed up and Emmett drove me to the restaurant, waiting outside in the car for me so that I could leave when I wanted, which was right after Lauren and Jessica's surprise. When I walked in the door, there was a boy named James who took my hand and asked me to dance. He knew exactly who I was, but I had never seen him before. I learned that he was a student at the high school, and began flirting with me. I thought he really liked me, and I clung to him as we danced around. I didn't see anyone else in the room because it was pitch black, so I figured that everyone else was dancing, too. He asked me out, and I was quiet for a moment. It didn't seem right to me. Out of nowhere, Jessica and Lauren jumped out and screamed, "GOTCA!" And everyone laughed at me. I found out that James had known Lauren from their childhood, as they were neighbors. I could instantly see that they liked each other. They had set me up for humiliation. James-the only boy who had ever shown any kind of interest in me- had just purposely hurt me, along two of my so called friends. Mike was there, too, among the laughter, right alongside Jessica. He's just an annoying weirdo now, but Jessica, Lauren, and I never spoke together again. They stayed friends…well, until today I guess. The next week, there was an assembly to welcome us back, and they showed a video of the events at the banquet. The video they showed was the prank that Lauren and Jessica pulled. The whole school burst into laughter and James showed up in front of the bleachers next to Lauren and shouted, "You actually thought that I would date you?" And everyone busted out into more laughter. I wanted Angela to be there with me, because I knew she would have comforted me. But I had nobody. Emmett was in high school and didn't know about the assembly. I learned later that Lauren and Jessica had actually given the video to the principle and convinced to show it. He apologized to me profusely afterwards, but I assured him that I had no ill will toward him. Lauren and Jessica got detention for the rest of the year for what they pulled.

"Every day more people would point at me and laugh and as the days went on the more I cried. I cried every day, and soon became depressed. Every day after the assembly, I hid in the girls' room at lunch, barely eating and crying a lot. Even through my depression, the kids still made snide remarks in the hallways, making everything worse each day. All year I dealt with this, until Emmett heard what was going on from one of his friends at the high school, who had a little sister in seventh grade. Em came up to the school and gave everyone a telling off, and threatened to hurt whoever made me come home crying again. I had been telling him that I was just stressed out from my studies, but I think he used to sneak in when I was sleeping and heard me shouting my nightmares. I barely slept anyways. The kids mostly stopped bothering me after that. Every so often, I would see a couple of students snickering to each other, but I still never made any friends. When I got into high school, Jasper and Emmett were my friends. You guys are the first friends I've had since the traitors. Gosh, I am so stupid. It's just been Jasper, Emmett, and I ever since then."

I continued to stare at the ground as I finished, and I didn't notice who came over to put their arms around me. I just held onto them and cried. I finally stood up, still sobbing, and wrapped my arms around the mystery comforter. I looked up from my bloodshot eyes, and gasped when I saw it was Edward. I blushed violently, but hid my face in his shirt again. He slowly moved us toward the ground, so that I was eventually sitting in his lap, and he held me tighter to him. I didn't object. I felt bad that he had to see me like this, in his house, but the story brought back so much emotion. He kept saying quiet, soothing words. "Shh, Bella, shh. It's going to be okay." He hadn't realized that my dream earlier had been pranking me, and for that I was grateful.

"Alice? Are your parents home?" Jasper sounded uncomfortable.

"Yes, of course! Would you like to meet them?"

"I would love to!" Jasper sounded a lot more relaxed now. I smiled in spite of myself, and quickly wiped my eyes and calmed myself down. I tried to get up from Edward's lap, but he held me there. I didn't mind, so I didn't struggle again. I felt so safe in Edward's arms, like nothing bad could happen as lon as he was wrapped around me. His parents walked in with Alice, and I flushed. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as they turned to look at us, but they smiled.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella," Alice chirped, pint to me. She then led them toward Jasper and happily introduced him. Their parents greeted us very warmly.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Nice to meet you."

"Bella, call me Carlisle, and this is Esme." I smiled shyly and nodded.

"Oh, Bella, sweetie? Have you been crying dear?" Esme was very motherly, extremely sweet.

"Don't worry, Esme. I'm fine." I smiled and looked at Edward. He stared intently at his mother with a strange look on his face, trying to convey something to her.

"Is this your girlfriend, Edward?" Carlisle looked gleeful as the room fell silent. I turned pink, and Edward looked away for a moment. I wasn't prepared to say anything to that.

"Well…not really. I've only known her a day, dad." He smiled at Edward, and Carlisle and Esme left the room. I felt flushed and I still couldn't say anything.

"I'm sorry about that, Bella. I know it was awkward." He looked down at me and I was mesmerized by those deep green eyes of his.

"It's alright. I don't mind," was all I managed to say, in awe of his beauty. I was still sitting on his lap, and wondered if he wanted me to get up after that weird conversation with his parents, so I started to get up, and he let me this time. I was disappointed but decided to go sit by Alice. Edward was probably tired of me anyways. It was about ten o' clock right then. I called Emmett as I was sitting on the couch; I hadn't contacted him since we were at the house this afternoon.

"Hey Bells! What's up? You okay?"

"Yeah I'm doing great-now. I'll tell you all about it later."

"Kay. Nothing serious though, right?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You and Edward together yet?" I could not believe him!

"Emmett! Well…no." I couldn't hide the disappointment in my tone. He laughed.

"Alright, kid, see you. Tell Jazz I said hi."

"I will. I'm at the Cullens', so I'll probably see you when you get here."

"Oh! Okay. Well I'll talk to ya later. Luv ya Bells."

"Love you too, Emmett." Right when I said that, as I hung up the phone, Edward looked at me, and for one moment, I wished that he was the one telling me that he loved me. _WHOA! Don't even go there Bella. _

"Em says 'Hi' Jazz!"

"Kay." He was lost in Alice's eyes. Hmm… I think another crush was coming on, except Alice seemed to like him back. I sighed and stumbled when I stood up. Miraculously, a strong set of arms locked around my waist and kept me from hitting the ground, again. Edward was beautiful as ever, but there was conflict raging deep in his eyes. What could he be thinking about so hard? We both opened our mouths at the same time, but we were interrupted by Alice laughing. Jasper had her pinned, tickling her on the couch. Edward and I laughed quietly along, obviously still thinking about what was still on both of our minds. I wished he and I could be as open as Alice and Jasper. It was hard for me to express my feelings, but I really believed that I could build a life with Edward, and now that he was in it, I couldn't bear to live without him in it. I could only imagine what he could possibly be thinking about. We just stared into each other's eyes for a very long time.

**Hey!  did you like it?  **

**Did you hate it?**

**please review and let me know!! :)**

**Thank you!!!! **


	7. Revelations

**HEY guys! Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts!! They really make my day! You have no idea ;) Thankk you! So here is Chapter 7! I'm trying to balance out my time better to get new chapters up sooner than I have been. Read and Review please!!! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight...just the plot of the story **

* * *

Emmett and Rosalie came over around ten thirty, and Em drove Jasper and I home. I was beat, so I walked straight to my bed and lay down without bothering to change. I quickly fell asleep, and dreamt of Edward once again. But this dream was not a nightmare. I wanted it to be real so badly. Edward and I were holding hands, sitting on a warm beach, and when he leaned in to kiss me, I woke up. The next few weeks went by in a normal fashion. Well, except the fact that Lauren Mallory was being exceptionally nice to me. When she found out about what happened at La Bella Italia with Mike and Jessica, she apologized that she couldn't stop it. I was shocked, but she and I have gotten to know each other a little better. She's actually pretty nice, but with the wrong crowd. Jessica and Mike were making out in the hallway one day, and we both turned around because of how revolting it was. We started laughing, and those two never bothered me again. Lauren and Jessica weren't friends anymore, but Lauren seemed happier than she used to be. Then I saw her one day after school getting a ride from a boy named Jacob Black from La Push and I was happy that she finally found someone like Edward was to me. Except that they were actually dating.

Alice and I were becoming very close friends, and I was falling in love with Edward. I knew I loved him after about the second week of school. That sounds crazy, falling in love in just two weeks. He starred in my dreams every single night since that first day, and I was happier than I had ever been. Except, obviously, I wanted more than friendship with Edward. Rosalie and Emmett hit things off just fine, and she was nicer to me now. I think she learned the reason for my shyness after she heard the story from Alice and Edward. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest ever since I told them about it. Jasper and Alice were together now, too. They didn't really display their emotion like Em and Rose, but I still felt the need to look away when they stared at each other. Edward and I would talk everyday at lunch and we hung out a lot, but nothing besides friendship ever came up. I just figured that he didn't like me that way. Until one night when we were at the Cullens' (we went over there almost every day now). Edward and I were playing checkers while Jazz, Alice, Rose, and Emmett were staring into each other's eyes. I couldn't bear to be in the room, partly knowing that Em and Rose would begin to make out soon. I could see it in their eyes, so I stood up. I think Edward noticed the atmosphere of the room as well because he got up too. He took my hand and led me to outside to the porch swing in the back of the house. We sat there swinging for a few minutes in silence, still holding hands, before he said anything.

"So…that was a fun game of checkers." He sounded nervous. I couldn't imagine why.

"Yeah-hey, thanks for getting me out of that room. I couldn't take it anymore."

"I know. Me either." I looked straight into his remarkable green eyes and unconsciously leaned toward him. When I became aware of what I was doing, I flushed and looked away. Edward pulled my face around so that he could look at it.

"Don't turn away. You're so beautiful." He thought I was pretty? I flushed again, and he put his hands on either side of my face. I froze, thinking I must have been dreaming. He stroked my cheek and slowly bent his face toward mine and I finished the kiss by locking my lips with his. He kissed back eagerly, and it felt so natural. I locked my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer to him, his hands at my waist. He pulled away, much too soon, and he smiled that breathtaking smile once more, making my heart skip a couple of beats, which was already pounding in my chest. I couldn't believe it. He kissed me! I was in total shock. I guess he liked me at least a little bit after all.

"Bella," his voice was no more than a whisper, "Will you be my girlfriend?" I nodded, and he pressed his lips to mine again. I tried to pull him closer, but he pushed away. He chuckled and said, "We better go inside before they find us out here." He took my hand, intertwined with his, and led us back into the house. I felt like I was flying. My heart was pounding so joyfully, I could barely contain it.

"I've hoped this would happen for a long time." Three weeks seemed like a long time to me.

"Me too, Bella. Since the day I met you." I smiled at him and nodded. He brought the back of his hand against my cheek and stroked it. We were in the living room, but no one even seemed to notice that we left. Edward and I sat back down on the floor, me in his lap and his arms tightly wound around me. I picked up the book I brought to read, _Wuthering Heights_, and he gave me a skeptical look. I shrugged and began to read it for the hundredth time, as he started to tickle me. I was quite ticklish, so I was screeching with laughter when the whole room turned to look at me.

"S-S-So-r-r-y," I said in between laughs. Alice had a gleam in her eyes as she watched us. Edward stopped abruptly and intertwined our hands again, staring into my eyes. I was lying on the floor by this point, and forgetting that we had an audience, I pulled his lips to mine. Alice squealed with delight, and I flushed, embarrassed. When I looked at her, she had that same mysterious look in her eyes again. So _that's_ what she kept looking so hopeful about. I wondered if she knew that Edward had liked me from the beginning. Ah well, it didn't matter now. Edward and I were finally together, and I was incandescently happy.

"So, Bella?" Emmett sounded amused.

"What Emmett?"

"How far have you gone?" He laughed when I glared at him, blushing.

"Em, don't even go there." I couldn't believe he asked me that! I just met Edward not even a month ago for crying out loud! But I wanted to clear the air, so I said, "We just showed you. So there." Edward held me tight in his arms, and I never wanted him to let go. Emmett looked relieved, and I smiled. Edward rubbed his hands up and down my arms and I realized that I was cold. I shrugged closer to him and he rocked me back and forth in his arms. It felt so right. When he was near, everything bad seemed to go away, even if it was just for a moment. I really loved him, and I was glad he at least seemed to like me. I smiled at the thought, and suddenly everyone in the room was staring at me.

"What?" I was irritated, but they looked really concerned.

"You're lips are turning blue, Bella. You feel so cold." Edward looked scared.

"I feel fine, though. I don't feel cold right now." I looked up at Edward, who reluctantly let me go, and I realized that I was freezing, shivering even. My teeth chattered and Edward held me again.

"Don't, you might get sick or something, too." I would never be able to forgive myself if this was contagious.

"I'll be fine, Bella. Just get better, please." Edward kissed the top of my head and I started to pull away.

"Let's go home, Bells. Come on, Jazz." As Emmett, Jasper, and I left the house, I felt a twinge of pain as I separated from Edward. I would call him as soon as I got home, and the thought numbed the pain while I smiled, still shivering. As soon as I walked in the door, Emmett wanted to lead me to my bed, but I begged him to let me call Edward. He gave me an odd look, but something in my expression made him unable to object any further. I dialed his number and heard the phone ring about two and a half times.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward."

"Bella? Why aren't you resting?" He sounded surprised and a little angry.

"I am. I just really needed to hear your voice again." I flushed, even though Em and Jazz couldn't hear me. He chuckled and said, "it's good to hear yours, too. I'll come see you tomorrow, okay? Now go and get some rest." That little promise sent butterflies throughout my stomach.

"Okay. Bye Edward." I wished I could tell him that I loved him, but I just didn't have the courage.

"Bye, my Bella." We hung up our phones and I thought about those words all the way up to my bed, and fell asleep quickly, once again dreaming of my one and only love. I felt that strange pain of separation again.

When I woke up in the morning, Dr. Cullen was standing above my bed. He came over to check up on me and make sure I was doing alright. He said I couldn't go to school, and that I needed my fever to come down. He said I just had a really bad cold, and I should be over it in a couple of days. I hoped so. I thought about what Edward said about coming over and part of me wished he would stay away so he wouldn't get sick. But the bigger part of me wanted him to come, because I was selfish. I spent the day thinking about Edward and watching movies, but not really paying attention to any of them. I had moved to the couch downstairs so that I could watch the movies on the television. I had a ton of blankets one me, keeping me warm, but I missed Edward's arms. When I fell asleep, I dreamed that we were back in Edward's living room, snuggled up tight, when I felt a warm hand on my forehead. I opened my eyes to see a regretful Renee.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you." She was so sweet. I didn't deserve her.

"It's okay," I mumbled, a little disappointed.

"Honey, school isn't even over yet. Don't worry, he will be here soon." She chuckled softly and walked away. I felt overly grateful that it was only Renee listening to my sleep talking. I groaned, not wanting to dream again, hoping the dreams were real. It was so hard to believe what happened last night. I couldn't get it out of my head. When I fell back asleep, I dreamt that I was with Edward again.

**EPOV**

When would the day _end? _I couldn't stand this, being away from Bella. I almost ran out the door and left early, I was so desperate to see her again. I missed holding her in my arms already. Strange. I was aware that I loved her with everything I had. I had loved her since the first time I saw her in the gym that day. I was finally in my last class today with just ten minutes left to go. I couldn't keep Bella off of my mind for more than a second. I could barely pay attention in class, and I hardly remembered anything the teachers did or said. All I knew was that I had collected her homework and I had to see her again. As soon as possible. Eight minutes left. Today just seemed to be a monotonous torture to my heart. I couldn't tell if she loved me, but I knew that she really liked me, and that alone sent my heart fluttering. I hoped she was okay, and that her cold was going away. She scared me last night. Six minutes until the bell. I had no idea what the teacher was talking about, and I was restless, fidgeting all the while, waiting to get back to the love of my life, Bella. I sighed in frustration of not being able to see her all day. I was joyous in the fact that she had said yes to me, though, and she kissed me like she had wanted to do so for a lifetime. That was what it felt like to me. Like I was grateful for every hard point in my life just so I could be there in that moment with her. One more minute. I watched the secondhand tick by slower than usual, torturing me. Keeping me prisoner until I could finally see my Bella. RING! Ah. Bliss.

"Finally!" Oops. I shouted this a little too loud, receiving an odd glance from the teacher and some random students. Alice laughed and ushered me to leave. I thanked her and ran to my Volvo. I drove recklessly fast to get to her house. When I finally parked, I knocked on the front door, and Renee answered it.

"Oh! Hey Edward. She's been waiting for you…sort of. She's sleeping if you want to come back later." She smiled at me and I tried my best to be patient with the kind woman. Later? She couldn't be serious. I didn't care if she was sleeping, I had to see Bella now.

"No, that's okay. I'll just wait until she wakes up." Renee looked skeptical, but allowed me to come inside. I glanced around and immediately found my love in the front room sleeping on the couch. I sat down on the floor in front of her, so that I could see her face. I had a huge sense of release as soon as I saw her. She was so breathtakingly beautiful, I couldn't help myself from ruffling her hair a little, though she did not wake.

"Edward…don't let go. Please, hold me…I…" She was dreaming of me, wanting me to hold her and not let her go. A strange feeling coursed through me that I had never felt before when she said my name in her sleep. I thought I had given her my whole heart already, but now I knew I was wrong. Hearing her say my name like that while she was unconscious made me aware of just how painful it would be to never see her again. Just thinking about it made me shudder. Suddenly, my cell phone went off. It was the ringtone for unprogramed numbers, _What I've Done_ by Linkin Park.

I quickly answered it so that Bella wouldn't wake up. She did not stir.

"Hello?" I walked out into the hallway so I could talk louder into the phone.

"Is this Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, this is he."

"Well, then, we have some good news for you. I am Susan from the Internships of America Organization. You have been selected for a rare internship in Phoenix, Arizona. It is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and you could truly benefit from it."

"Thank you for the offer! What's the internship about? What's it for, I mean?"

"We know you would be interested in Aerospace programming, and that is exactly what you could learn how to do. It's only for a year, but we also have lifetime job offers. You could end up getting a great job in Phoenix as well." I was so amazed that I'd been randomly chosen for this, but…Bella…

"It sounds great, but I think I'll have to do some more research. Is there a way I can get a hold of you?"

"Don't worry about it. We will just call you back in a few days."

"Okay, thanks."

"Bye, Edward." I hung up the phone, and went back to my Bella. How in the world could I leave her? There was absolutely no way I would be strong enough to do that, but this was such an awesome opportunity. I would have to look everything up about it online and talk to Carlisle. I hoped it was just a hoax so I didn't have to choose between my future and Bella, or Bella out of my future. I flinched just thinking about it, but I forgot all about my troubles as I looked into her beautiful face. How could I ever deserve such a beloved creature? She looked so much healthier today, and I really wanted, no needed, to hear her voice again, so I softly pressed my lips to hers, and she woke abruptly, clinging me to her. I pulled away and said, "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty."

**BPOV**

He laughed after I woke up.

"Hi," I said cheerfully. I instantly felt better, and it was then, in that moment, that I was consciously aware of just how much I truly loved Edward. It would be excruciatingly painful to ever have to let him go. I could only hope that one day he would love me, too. Right now, all I could think about was how grateful I was for this moment in time.

**Did you like it? I added an EPOV in there for ya ;) **

**You can also tell me if you don't like it. **

**Please Review!!! **

**Thank you!**

**love you guys!**


	8. Surprise!

**Hey everyone!! I got 4 reviews from the last chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed and thanks to you who read it but didn't review!! Also thank you for the story alerts and adding this as one of your favortie stories!!! You really make writing worthwhile :) I'm warning you, though, that I am not updating again until I get AT LEAST 8 reviews. :) hehe that's twice as many as the last chapter lol! I'm doing a lot better with making time to type up the chapters now. My schedule is soo busy! I love you guys [[really I do, but not in a wierd way]] lol! Thanks again! Here's chapter eight.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters. Wish I could have Edward though lol! **

**EPOV**

I hoped that Bella was feeling alright this morning. I couldn't bear another day at school without her there. I wouldn't survive in Phoenix away from her, but I wouldn't allow her to leave Forks. She belongs here with her family and friends. I couldn't just let her pick up and leave. I'm not worth it anyways. She probably wouldn't want to come with me. I wanted that phone call to go away, but it stayed in my mind alongside Bella. My choices, side by side. Bella or Phoenix. Of course Bella was far more important to me than some stupid internship, but Carlisle was thrilled, and I wanted to make him proud. I didn't want to do anything that would seem petty to him. Throwing away my potential future for a girl would seem petty to him. Although he would not fight me on anything I chose, I knew what he thought I should do. I had researched everything on the internet about the company, and it was completely valid, and Carlisle had heard of it before, too. Esme wanted me to do what I thought was best, which was difficult to tell at the present moment. She was there alongside Carlisle and I as I spoke with him last night…

_**Flashback**_

_When my dad came home around ten, I immediately confided in him. _

"_Hey dad. When I was over at the Swans' place, I got a phone call from the Internships of America…is this a hoax or what?"_

"_You got a call from them?? Son, that is so great! Where are they sending you? When are you leaving? No, it is not a hoax. I have heard only wonderful things about that organization. What kind of internship is it?"_

"_It's in aerospace and stuff like that. Dad, I don't know if I'm going to do it yet. Slow down, and I would have to go to Phoenix."_

"_Sorry, it's just so exciting! And that is a great place for permanence. We could visit you once a year. You could create a real life for yourself with that opportunity, son."_

"_But dad…we just moved here, and I would be leaving so much behind…"_

"_Oh, Edward. Your family will still be here. And so will Bella. She's just a girl. It's not like you've actually thought about marrying her or anything."_

"_Actually…" I had been thinking about that ever since I first met her._

"_Oh. Wow. Sorry, son, but I think that throwing your future away for Bella Swan is hardly worth it She will always be here, Edward."_

"_I beg to differ. And what if I came back and she found someone else? That throws that theory out the window. I don't know what I'm going to do."_

"_Okay, son. It's your decision. I am proud of you either way. Although, this kind of opportunity only comes but once in a lifetime."_

"_I know dad, thanks." I also knew that being in love as I was only happened once in a lifetime. And that seemed far more worth any internship. I walked away and went to bed, my head swirling with these thoughts._

_**End flashback.**_

I finally arrived to school, and I found my Bella sitting on a bench. I smiled and she smiled back at me. Oh, how I loved her. I wondered if she felt the same for me. It seemed like it, when she smiled like that, and sometimes when I held her I could hear her sigh. When we kissed it seemed like she never wanted to stop, but I couldn't be sure if she felt the same. The school day went much smoother than yesterday, considering I was able to see Bella Swan. When I left the table at lunch, Alice was chatting with Bella about something, and I noticed that Bella looked a little doubtful about something. Ah well. It was probably just a girl thing.

After school, I heard my Linkin Park ringtone go off again. I answered it hesitantly and said, "Hello? This is Edward."

"Edward? This is Susan again. Have you made a decision yet? It's alright if you haven't. You have until November to figure it out. Just keep in mind how great of an opportunity this is for you." Tell me about it.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to need a bit more time to think about this. I would be leaving a lot behind. I don't really know what to do."

"Okay! No worries, Edward. We would really like you to be a part of this internship though. We have sent you some brochures in the mail to help you with your decision."

"Thank you. When will you call me back?"  
"Probably in a few weeks. We like to stay updated on potentials."

"Okay. Talk to you then."

"Goodbye." I hung up the phone in confusion. I felt so incredibly pressured to the right thing. On the one hand, I had Bella. Everything I could ever want. But I know that Carlisle would say that Bella would always be here, and the internship comes but once in a blue moon. But the thing is… I would sacrifice anything for Bella. Even my future. And what if, while I'm gone, Bella finds someone else? She would be completely justified in that. I couldn't bear it if that happened, but I could handle turning down and internship that would take me away from everything I've ever wanted. I love Bella with everything that I am, and I don't think I could survive that long without her in my life. I already couldn't bear to be away from her for one moment. Right now, even, I was in pain without her by my side. Everything was just right with her around. I would never love anyone else in all my life. Oh well. I'll worry about it later. Bella's face seemed to make all unpleasant things flee from my mind. I decided to sneak up behind her, but Alice ruined my surprise.

**BPOV**

I woke up completely fine and healthy in the morning, so relieved I wasn't sick anymore. I could go to School and see Edward again! A thrill shot through me as I thought of his name. It hurt me to be away from him, and I had to keep busy so I didn't think about it too much. He drove me to school every day now, so I waited in my drive way until he pulled up. As soon as I saw his car, I ran up to it and he would roll down his window so that I could kiss him. I got in the passenger side and we held our hands intertwined on the ride to school. The next week went by in the same fashion. I never revealed my feelings for him, even if Alice did know. She dragged it out of me and told me to tell Edward, but I was afraid that he wouldn't feel the same way

"Tell him Bella! He loves you, believe me." Alice was serious. I wasn't used to it and it took me off guard. She looked at me sadly, but confident in her words. We were just finishing up lunch one day and Edward had left to throw his tray away.

"I can't Alice. I just can't." I shook my head and sighed as I glanced at Edward coming back to the table. I finished my lunch and walked off to biology with Edward. Alice glared at me, but didn't say anything else until after school. I was walking back to Edward's Volvo when Alice attacked me.

"Bella? What did you tell him?" She was bouncing up and down in excitement as we stood in the parking lot.

"Nothing, Alice. Look. I couldn't bear it if he didn't say it back. It would shatter my heart into pieces." She looked at me sadly and said, "You really love him, don't you?"

"With all my heart." "She smiled, but got a worried look on her face. Like she was trying to keep something important from me. She was distracted by something behind me.

"Hey Edward!" I froze, turned, and saw him standing behind me looking like a Greek god. He was just putting his cell phone away, looking troubled, but also happy at the same time.

"Hello," I said absentmindedly, not meeting his eyes. Every time I looked into them, I blurted out what was on my mind, and there was nothing I wanted to "blurt out" right now. I wanted to be in complete control if I ever told him how I felt. I looked at the ground and played with my hands, biting my lip. I wanted to see his face, but I couldn't tell him that I loved him. He probably didn't feel the same way. It had only been almost one month since we met. I knew that I would love Edward forever, no matter what happened between us. I noticed Edward and Alice whispering to each other for a moment, but I could not hear what they were discussing. Alice had an evil glare on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" My head began to jerk up at his voice, but I stopped it and looked down at the ground again.

"Nothing?" It came out like a question in my uncertainty. He lifted my chin up so we could see each other, and he locked his eyes into mine. I panicked. I had to keep my mouth shut.

"Uhm…let's go home I guess," I said nervously.

"You should probably go home with Emmett today since Rose, Alice, and I have other plans tonight." He looked saddened but didn't press it.

"Okay then. Bye Edward." I reached around his neck and kissed him forcefully, and he kissed back with just as much eagerness. We pulled away, and I walked off toward Emmett's jeep. I looked back at Edward, who was smiling at me. I tried to smile back, but it was half-hearted. How could someone so perfect as him love someone like me back? There was absolutely no possible way, and it made me sad.

"Hey Bells!"

"Hey Em. You're cheerful today."

"I don't have any reason not to be. I have the best sister and brother in the world, and Rose and I are madly in love."

"Aw thanks, Em! And I'm happy for you and Rose. Oh! Hey Jasper!"

"Hey Bella! What's the matter?" He was much more perceptive than Emmett.

"I'm fine. How are you and Alice?"

"Well…I told her I love her and she said it back! I'm really happy. But I don't believe that you are fine." I ignored that last comment.

"That's awesome, Jazz!" He looked at me sadly.

"How are you and Edward?" I did **not** want to answer this question. I was silent for a moment until Emmett said something that shocked me.

"You know, Bella, you ought to tell him." Oh no. If Emmett could figure it out… well I really hoped it wasn't so obvious to Edward.

"Tell him what?" I was trying to act innocent.

"That you love him." I stared at him in amazement.

"But…what if he doesn't-?"

"He does." Jasper spoke this time.

"He looks at you the way I look at Alice. He loves you, trust me."

"How could he love me? He's so…and I'm so…" I sighed, defeated. I got in the car, wishing to just end this conversation. Luckily, I got no reply to this last comment.

I was miserable on the way home, thinking about my night without Edward. That weird slight pain was there inside of me again. Emmett sighed, but dropped the subject as we pulled into the driveway. All the lights were off in the house. That was odd.

"Shouldn't Charlie be home by now?" Emmett shrugged and led Jasper and I into the living room. All of a sudden, people came out from behind walls and the couches and yelled "SURPRISE!" I jumped in fear, as they were all staring at me. I was utterly confused. They all looked at me expectantly. I glanced around at Renee, Charlie, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme who were all smiling excitedly at me.

"What? I can't believe this. Why are you all staring at me?" Edward looked sad, and he said, "Bella- it's your birthday…" Oh. Oh no. This was party for me turning seventeen? You had to be kidding me.

Sorry…I forgot I guess. I didn't really pay attention to the date. Thanks, guys. You can get back to your plans now, Edward." I was frustrated that he made me believe I wouldn't see him tonight. If today _was_ my birthday, then it must have been September 13th. Strange how I didn't notice it all day. I had only known this family for about a month, and already they were a huge part of my life.

"I don't have other plans, Bella. You're surprise party was my other plan for tonight. That was an alibi to keep this a secret."

"Oh. Well, you could have told me." I was well aware of everyone standing around us, and I did not want to have this conversation in front of them.

"Let's go outside to the front." Edward followed me immediately and we sat on the bench on my front porch. I head scrambling inside but ignored it.

"Are you mad at me Bella?" What? How could he think that? I felt awful that he believed that.

"No! Of course not! I'm not really a surprise person, and my birthday took me off guard. I don't like attention, but it made me upset that I might get to see you until tomorrow, and then you showed up at my house! So, no, I'm not mad." He stared at me with a shocked expression.  
"What?" He seemed surprised in the direction this conversation had gone. It had to happen sometime.

"Well- I don't like not being with you. When you're gone, it's like a part of me is missing, and I don't like it." I flushed scarlet, and he took my hand in his.

"I know, Bella, I know. Trust me. The same thing happens to me when I'm not with you."

"What? Really?" Oops. I didn't mean to say that out loud. I felt happier and more confident now, but I didn't know how to begin.

"Yeah, he sighed, debating whether or not to tell me something. As I looked in his eyes I could feel his intensity boring into me, and I couldn't keep my feelings in much longer. All of these emotions were rising to the surface. I looked straight into those mesmerizing green eyes and said, "Edward. I uhm…well...I love you." I blushed, but I felt better now that he knew my true feelings. I smiled and Edward had an intense look on his face. He took my face in both of his hands and said, "I love you, too." He kissed me earnestly, longing for this moment, and I kissed him back just as forcefully. We stood up and I locked my arms around his neck, and moved my hands all around his hair while he slid his hands slowly down to my waist, but no further. I pulled him closer to me when, suddenly, he pulled away with the biggest smile I had ever seen him wear. My heart stuttered and restarted as we made our way back into the room. I felt the heat emanating from my red face, but everyone just resumed what they were doing. Alice spotted us, turned on some music, and shouted, "Open your presents Bella!" She was way too enthusiastic.

"I don't want presents from you guys. Really, you shouldn't have gotten me anything." Edward stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He bent down and whispered, "We wanted to, Bella." We walked over to the couch and sat down, intertwining our hands.

"Ooh! Bella, you are going to LOVE this!"

"Okay Alice…" I was worried now. I took the box and opened up the present. Edward put his arm around me as we sat on the couch. Nothing could put my happiness into words as I sat next to him tonight. He loved me. Truly, loved me. Although I did notice him glance uneasily at Alice, but I figured if it was important he'd tell me. I took the top off of the box and gasped at what was inside.

**(A/N): I know i left you at a cliffhanger... sorry! Remember, I won't update again until I get 8 reviews!!**

**go ahead! Did you like it? Love it? hate it? Tell me what you think :)**

**Thank you!!! **

**Much love!**

**~edwardcullenlover07~**


	9. Party

**(A/N): Hey guys! So I think I got 6 reviews and a few story alerts :) i figured the story alerts could account for the missing reviews. And I'm not going to make you reveiew again. If you don't want to review, don't. Sorry about that. I wanted to know if this story is really worth continuing but as long as one person is reading it, I'm going to keep updating :) So sorry I didn't get this up sooner though. I tried. I got a little sick, and I was completely busy over the weekend and didn't really have time for hardly anything. Well here is chapter 9! Oh and you don't find out what Edward's gonna do for another chapter or two I can't remember lol! Enjoy the chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or anything else besides the plot line.**

* * *

It was so beautiful! I pulled out a golden locket that said 'Best Friends Forever' on the inscription, and on the inside was a picture of all six of us together. It was one of the best gifts I had ever received.

"Thank you," I said, still mesmerized by the locket.

"You still shouldn't have gotten me anything." Alice gave me an excited look.

"This is from Edward! Open it Bella!" I glared at Edward as I took the box from Alice.

"Why did you get me a present?"

"Because it's your birthday, and I wanted to do something special for you." I opened the box and sighed. There was a single silver CD in a clear jewel case.

"What is-?" But Edward took the CD from me and said, "I'll show you later." I nodded and said, "Thanks everyone!"

"Wait! There's more in Edward's present!" Alice almost shrieked the words. I looked down in the box again and saw another little rectangular box, neatly wrapped. I opened it and gasped again.

"Edward," was all I managed to say. It was a beautiful golden bracelet, a heart-shaped charm in the middle of it. On the heart, the inscription read 'My Bella, My Love'. I was speechless. I looked at him with tears in my eyes, and said "Thank you. By the way…how long ago did you have this made?" I was curious, as it said 'My Love' on it.

"About three and a half weeks ago." He smiled that incredible smile at me, and I stopped breathing for a second. Wow. He loved me before he had even known me a week. Alice squealed with delight.

"I told you so, Bella!" I froze, not wanting to discuss the fact that I had originally thought Edward couldn't love me…with Edward.

"Yeah, you did, Alice…" I glared at Alice then glanced at Edward, who looked confused. The room suddenly filled with an awkward silence until Emmett yelled, "CAKE TIME!" Everyone rushed to the table to get some cake except for Edward and me.

"What's she talking about?" Edward was very curious as I began to blush.

"Uhm-nothing." I shook my head as my face turned hot.

"I don't think it's nothing," he chuckled, stroking my cheek.

"Alice! Get your butt in here, NOW, please."

"Coming! I got you both cake. It's chocolate!" She was talking excitedly and seemed completely oblivious to my glares.

"Why did you say that out loud? Now _you_ can tell Edward why you said it."

"Oh, Bella," Alice stated as realization showed in her petite features. "I didn't mean for you to be upset with me. I did tell you, quite a while ago I might add, that he loved you back, didn't I?" She laughed and Edward looked at me.

"You thought that I didn't love you?" He was quiet, yet passionate.

"I didn't know. Alice got it out of my one day and she told me to tell you how I felt, but I couldn't. I just couldn't do it, Edward. It would have broken my heart if you didn't say it back, so I kept it all inside." I blushed again and he laughed. Ah, how I loved that sound. I smiled and took his hand in mine.

"Bella, I've been in love with you since the very beginning." Wow. I realized, looking back now, that I had loved him even before I consciously knew it. All the dreams I had of him, the strange pain when we separated, everything. It was my subconscious trying to tell me that I loved him and he loved me back. I merely nodded and he leaned in to kiss me. It was soft, gentle, and short, but it was nice.

"Sorry about Alice," I grimaced apologetically.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, love."

When he called me that I instantly felt brighter, happier. I looked up at him, and he was more radiant than before, if that were possible. I hugged him around his middle and he responded by putting his arms around me and resting his cheek on my head. He softly kissed my hair and pulled away. I saw him talking to Alice over in the corner, but I didn't think anything of it. So, I called out to Alice.

"Thanks, Alice! This was the best party ever!" I didn't want her to think it was a total waste. I did have fun, and I was glad she hadn't invited the whole school to come. And Edward had told me that he loved me. That was better than any present I could ever receive.

"I knew you'd like it!" She smiled at me, but scowled when she turned back to Edward. She looked hurt, somehow. Edward had a very serious look on his face, like he was trying to make an important decision. It was the same look he had when he was talking to Alice in the parking lot earlier. But if it was really important, he'd tell me, right? I decided to try to stop worrying about and distract myself. I walked over to Jasper from behind and yelled, "BOO!" He jumped, frightened, and started chasing me around the living room. He pinned me down, tickling me.

"Gosh, Bells. You've really got some nerve." He stopped tickling me with glaring eyes.

"It's just a little fun, Jazz!" I smiled, but he didn't look too appeased.

"I know… Bella, what's wrong? Did something happen with Edward?"

"No…he just seems upset about something, but I don't know what it is."

"Oh, Bella, don't worry about it. I'm sure if it was important he would definitely tell you." He smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks, Jasper." I smiled at him as Emmett walked over to us.

"Hey kiddos! Hey, Bella, the fact that you forgot your birthday is priceless! You should have seen your face! So like you, though. You never did enjoy your birthday. You seem to be enjoying today though, with Edward. What's next for you two? The bowling alley? Or the skating rink?"

"Shut up, Emmett! Besides, you took Rosalie to see High School Musical Three. I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

"If I recall, you saw that with Alice, and you loved it."

"So? What's your point?"

"It's now or never." I laughed as Renee and Charlie came up to me.

"Happy Birthday sweetie! Charlie and I wanted to give you something special, but we knew you wouldn't want to open it in front of everyone." She handed me a box, and when I opened it, I screamed with surprise. Everyone stared at me, and I held up the present. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"It's the new Taylor Swift CD!" I practically shouted the words to Alice. Edward looked confused. I guessed he didn't know who she was.

"No way! Oh my gosh we should so listen to it right now!" I placed the CD into the stereo and pressed play. Alice changed it to her favorite song, "Love Story." We were singing along to it while Edward and Jasper danced with us. Rose and Em had gone outside, probably to make out. I didn't want to think about that, so I looked up at Edward. He seemed to be debating something, but I knew he'd tell me if it was really important.

"I love you, Edward." He smiled at me and said, "I love you, too." I smiled, and he leaned in to kiss me. When we pulled apart, the song was at my favorite part. Alice and I broke into song quite obnoxiously.

"MARRY ME JULIET YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO BE ALONE I LOVE YOU, AND THAT'S ALL I REALLY KNOW. I TALKED TO YOUR DAD YOU'LL PICK OUT A WHITE DRESS IT'S A LOVE STORY JUST SAY YES."

We went back to dancing with our partners until the end of the song.

"So- when are you going to tell me what that CD is you got me?"

"I made it for you. Come, I'll show you in your room."

"Okay. " I grabbed the CD and we headed into my room. I sat on the floor in front of my bed while Edward placed the CD in my player and pressed the play button. I gasped. They were tracks full of piano compositions, though I had never heard of them before.

"Who-?" He cut me off and said "Shh," very softly. The second song came on, and I recognized it from somewhere. As it continued to play, I realized that he had randomly hummed this melodic tune when we were together. It was amazing and beautiful. Then something hit me.

"You **wrote** these?" He nodded and looked down.

"This one was written especially for you, love." It was unbearably sweet. Tears welled up in my eyes and he kissed them off of my cheeks, ending with my lips.

"Thank you," was all I could manage to choke out. He held me close to him beside the bed, and kissed my temple.

"We should probably get back to the party, love." We got up and went back into the living room, where everyone else was eating cookie dough ice cream, my favorite.

"Can I have some?" I smirked, but everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I blushed, wondering what I could have done.

"What? Stop staring at me!" Alice laughed. She came and whispered to me.

"What were you and Edward doing in your room?" She grinned evilly at me.

"Listening to the CD he gave me. Why?" I was utterly lost as to why she asked me this.

"Nothing." She glanced back to the table and they went back to their ice cream. Edward looked troubled for some reason.

"What?" I was so confused. What was going on? I decided to let it pass and that I didn't want to know. After Edward and I got some ice cream and ate it, and it was time for my friends to leave. Edward kissed me good night and left with his family. Emmett bombarded me as soon as they were gone.

"Bella, why did you lead him into your room?"

"Huh? That's not even any of your business. Besides, we wanted to listen to the CD he made me. Why else would we go in there?" I was utterly confused. Emmett looked relieved, and Jasper started laughing. Usually it was the other way around.

"What's so funny?" I stomped my foot in frustration.

"Nothing, Bells. Just don't worry about it."

"Okay," I said, slightly perplexed. I was looking at Jasper like he was insane.

"Well, I'm going to bed. See you two weirdoes in the morning."

"Night, Bells." They both ended up saying this at the same time, making them laugh even harder than they already were. I wasn't going to try to understand my brothers' brains. I lay down in my bed, and once again, dreamt of the only love of my life.

* * *

**(A/N): Did you enjoy it? Was it dumb?**

**You can tell me by reviewing!!! Thanks :)**

**Oh, and can anyone tell me what AU means?? I feel like an idiot not knowing but it's kinda driving me crazy. Thanks!**

**Love you all thanks soo much for reading my story!!! :D **

**edwardcullenlover07 ;)**


	10. Nightmare

**(A/N): Hey everyone! I know I kinda left you hanging for a while and I am really sorry!! :( I meant to get this up a long while ago, but it didn't happen. First of all, I was in a car accident the weekend before Thanksgiving, and I still haven't gotten all of that mess taken care of. Don't worry no one got hurt :) And then I thought I would have time over Thanksgiving wkend, but wouldn't you know it, I had no free time, not even to see my friends. I had 3 different Thanksgivings not including my immediate family. Plus I worked a lil bit ( we were off on Thanksgiving) and I had homework due. And then after that, I got a lil sick again and tried to get caught up on everything i missed there. Then I started getting loaded down with homework at school (not to mention I have church and babysitting lol) and things haven't really calmed down until today... I'm almost done with finals ; I'll be finished on Friday :) yay! But anyways, that is the reason I have not been able to update. **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! I got a pool of reviews that came in right away and it made me happy and it makes me feel worse that I couldn't get this up sooner but yay for reviews!!! :) **

**also thanks to those who added me on favorite story/author alert! Thats soo cool of you to do that ;)**

**Thanks for reading my story! Without further ado, chapter TEN!**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Twilight, or the Characters lol **

* * *

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Edward and I grew closer each day we were together, and our love was stronger than I could have ever imagined. Jessica and Lauren still hadn't made up, and Lauren and I were actually becoming better acquaintances. We talked every once in a while, but not often enough to consider each other friends. We just weren't enemies anymore. Around Halloween, a new student named Angela Weber joined my group of friends. She was very sweet and kind. Her, Alice, and I were inseparable (away from our boyfriends, of course). Angela started going out with little Ben Cheney about a month after school started. Life was perfect. Right now, anyway. Around the beginning of November before lunch, Jasper found me in the school hallway.

"Hey Bells! Can you help me with something?"

"Sure, Jazz! What's up?" He seemed nervous.

"Well, Alice means a lot to me, and I wanted to get her something nice, but I have no idea what to get her."

"Aw Jazz, you're so sweet! I'm proud of you, and of course I'll help you!" I couldn't help but hug him tightly.

"After school, you, Emmett, and I can all go shopping, okay?"

"Sure. Sounds good to me. Thanks, Bella."

"No problem, anytime little bro." I ruffled my hand in his hair and skipped off to lunch. Jasper didn't follow me. He must have been trying to keep this gift thing from Alice. I smiled to myself. Maybe I should get Edward something, too. I found him waiting for me at the door as usual, and we got our lunches as we sat down. He had an odd, distant look on his face, and Alice looked troubled.

"What's wrong, Edward? Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Everything's fine, my love." He didn't look fine. Oh well. If it was really important he would tell me…right? He barely spoke in biology, and Jasper and I left to go shopping with Emmett as I was contemplating what was bothering Edward. I knew that it had been going on for a while, and I was worried about him. When we pulled up to the small store, Jasper and I excitedly went inside, while Emmett slowly stepped in. I pointed out little trinkets and things that Alice would enjoy receiving from Jazz, and he decided to get her a shiny, gold bracelet (not real gold, of course).

"Oh! She'll love that, Jazz! I hope Edward likes his new digital watch." I was going to give him a watch that had the words "Time Will Never Distance Us" on the back of it. Emmett got Rose a new change purse for her bag. Her purse was huge.

"Let's go back to the Cullens' tonight to give them their gifts," I said anxiously. I hope Edward would tell me what was going on with him.

"Good idea, sis," Em said as he drove in the direction of the Cullens' place. We rang the doorbell, and Carlisle answered. He looked really happy.

"Oh, hey! What a nice surprise! Come on in." We walked into the living room to see Alice dancing to some music on her iPod, and Edward was staring out into space. Rosalie came over and hugged Emmett, looking pleadingly at me.

"Bella, can I talk to you outside?" I noticed Edward's gaze moved toward us as she spoke to me.

"Sure." I was glad that she wanted to talk. All this time I was worried we would never be friends. Once were back out front, she looked at the ground.

"First of all, I feel the need to apologize for how I treated you before. I'm very sorry, Bella. You are the best thing that has ever happened to Edward, and he knows that too, no matter what he might tell you tonight. But with that aside, you must be strong when Edward talks to you tonight. And remember- Alice and I are always going to be here for you. Promise."

"Okay, thanks, Rose." We went back inside, and we gave our significant others their gifts. Edward thanked me and looked as though he were about to cry as he examined the watch. Alice squealed with pleasure as I predicted, and Rosalie embraced Emmett. Alice put a Jonas Brothers CD into the stereo, and we were singing along to "When You Look Me in the Eyes." We were jamming out when Edward caught my eye. He had an odd, detached look on his face that I couldn't comprehend. I walked over to him and put my hand in his. This time, he was going to talk to me.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"Nothing, love. There's nothing for you to worry about." He smiled and softly kissed me. Did he really think I'd let him off the hook that easily?

"No, something is up. You have been keeping something from me for a while now, and I think that makes it important enough to tell me. I want to help you, Edward."

"You can't help me, Bella. You've done so much for me already…" He looked away and I knew that the conversation was over. I sat on the couch in silence for a few moments, and I was still wondering what could be bothering Edward when Carlisle came up to me. He caught me studying him.

"Stop worrying, Bella. He's fine. Say, our family is going down to La Push tomorrow morning and we wondered if you would like to join us? We are only allowed one guest to the shindig, and I know Edward would like it very much if you came. Emmett and Jasper already agreed to let you come instead of them. He smiled and I waved at Emmett as I said, "Sure! Sounds like fun." I had been to La Push a few times with Charlie, but not many. Renee didn't like the beach very much.

"Great! Edward will be ecstatic!" Did he honestly think I'd say no? Edward came over to me looking furious. I was seriously frightened. He pointed out the back door and I sat on the bench where we first kissed. I smiled at the memory of so long ago, and he sat down next to me. He didn't look ecstatic that I was going with his family tomorrow.

"What are you thinking, Bella?"

"Why are you angry with me?" I was utterly confused, and hurt. His tone was menacing. What could I have done to make him so upset? I kept replaying everything I did and said over in my head, but didn't think I did anything to make him mad. He just kept staring at me.

"Carlisle said that you wanted me to come tomorrow, so I said I would…"

"But Bella! There will be alcohol and other younger boys, and it really won't be much fun at all. Besides, you don't like the beach."

"Well-maybe not- but I'd go to spend more time with you." He looked shaken; debateful. He was pondering something and he finally asked me, "What would make you happy, Bella? You keep doing things for others, and I am completely amazed by it. I just wish I could do something you really wanted." He was such a perfect guy. I didn't deserve him.

"You've already given me you. I don't need anything else to be happy. I've already gotten what I wanted- you." I blushed and looked at him with a large smile on my face. He looked chagrinned. At that moment, Alice came barging through the screen door that led outside.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a second?" She had a very stern look on her face.

"Why? I'm talking to Bella, if you can't see that." He sounded like he was in pain.

"Edward, NOW!" Alice grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him away so that they could talk in private. I started really thinking about everything that Edward just said, and his reactions. He looked detached and pained. I hoped that he wasn't thinking about ending it. All of the signs were there, but we were different than the other high school couples. We had true, genuine, and real love that most people only find once in a lifetime, if they find it at all. Edward came back over and Alice looked horrified but went back inside to Jasper.

"I'm sorry, Bella." What did he ever do that would cause him to apologize?

"For what?"

"For leaving. I'm leaving Forks." My heart sank. NO! I didn't just hear that. This was all a terrible nightmare, and I would wake up any minute now.

"You're…breaking up with me? And leaving?"

_NO! NO! NO! I'm having a nightmare, right? This can't be happening for real. It just can't. I knew he could never love me. He's just been leading me on and playing me this entire time. It has to be nightmare…I don't know how I'll go on if this is for real…_

"Tomorrow is my farewell party at La Push. I'm sorry, Bella. My father really wanted this for me, and I didn't want to let him down. I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back." It took a moment for all of this to sink in. All I could do was stare blankly into his eyes.

"Never?" I couldn't find words or my voice at this point.

"I've got an internship in Phoenix, and they can keep me there for life. I'll be studying Aerospace Programming. I will also be staying with my Aunt Victoria, whom I haven't seen in years. It's all been arranged already." He looked very sad.

"Congratulations. That's great." I tried to be happy for him, but how could I go on without him? I thought about everything I had shared with him, and everything that I could never get back. I would never love or trust anyone ever again. I suddenly found my voice.

"You are putting some career before us? After everything we've been through? You're just going to throw it all away for a job? I can't believe this! I wish I never would have met you. I wish I didn't love you right now." I stared deep into his eyes and all I saw was that distanced, detached look again. He looked as though he were in great pain. He was so distant already. This wasn't going to end well. I instantly regretted telling Carlisle that I would come tomorrow now. I regretted trusting Edward with everything I was. I wanted to roll over and die at this realization.

"Bella…I'm so sorry. I cannot put into words how incredibly painful this is. I love you, and I always will. My heart will always belong to you." Tears ran down his face as he dropped his head into his hands. I walked back into the house, feeling totally empty. Emmett took one look at me to glance at my face. He looked scared when he turned away, but didn't say anything.

"Em, I'm walking home." He nodded and pointed to the front door. We didn't live very far away from each other, and I needed to think alone without Jazz and Emmett hovering over me. Not to mention Alice. Renee and Charlie had already gone home. I waved as I walked towards my house. There were a few cars that went by, and I thought about letting one of them hit me, just to numb the pain. Then I thought about Charlie, Renee, Em, Jasper, and Alice. No, they couldn't go through that kind of pain just because of my selfishness. I sighed, torn. My heart was tearing into pieces. I didn't know what to do. My heart couldn't shatter like glass, could it? I was in so much pain already, just thinking about never seeing him again. Why did he have to do this? Ugh. I could never trust **anyone** ever again. I placed my hand on my heart-shaped charm on the bracelet Edward had given me for my birthday and decided that I would never take it off, for my heart would always belong to him. When I finally reached the house, I felt numb and totally unfeeling. I burst into the house, running to my room, hoping just to lie in my bed and suffer through the night. When I walked into my bedroom, however, Renee and Charlie were sitting on my bed, looking worried. I saw that Emmett and Jasper's doors were closed, and guessed that they were sleeping. Em must have told them about how I looked back at Edward's house.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" Renee looked straight into my eyes and a look of comprehension crossed her face.

"Everything, mom. Everything." I sounded like a living dead person.

"What happened, Bella?" Charlie was angry.

"He's…he's leaving…never coming back," was all I could manage to choke out before I fell face down on the floor.

* * *

**(A/N): So did you like it? I know it's kinda sad right now, but keep reading! I promise you won't be dissapointed ;) **

**OOHH and Twilight the movie?? i totally saw it nov. 21st and thought they did an awesome job with it!!! :D **

**Review if you would like to :)**


	11. La Push

**(A/N): Hey guys! Yeah I got another chapter up already! :)**

**Thanks to those who reviewed on Chapter 10! **

**Oh, and I forgot on the last chapter, thank you to all of the reviewers who told me that AU stands for Alternate Universe ;)**

**Here's chapter 11!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own anything Twilight! **

* * *

Renee and Charlie looked horrorstruck. Renee tried to be very soothing, but it didn't help. I didn't deserve a mother like her.

"But he loves you so much dear. Why would he leave?" That made it so much worse, but I knew that my mom meant well.

"No," I whispered, "He doesn't love me." They both left the room as the realization of that statement hit me hard. Tomorrow would be the last time I would see Edward. Ever again. I couldn't do this. I wanted to be happy for him, but something felt very wrong. Like there's more to all of this than what Edward was telling me, but I couldn't figure it out. I cried myself to sleep, having nightmares all the while.

**EPOV**

How was I supposed to face Bella tomorrow? The look on her face when I told her I was leaving… it was betrayal. She looked heartbroken and so betrayed. My Bella. What have I done? Carlisle made me so frustrated a couple nights ago, and now I was paying for it. I can still remember the conversation as if it just happened five minutes ago.

"_Son, did you ever make a decision about that internship?"_

"_Yeah, dad, I'm not going."_

"_WHY? All because of some girl? Why would you risk your future for that?"_

"_Because, dad, I am in love with her. She means more to me than anything else in the world, and I don't want a future without her!" _

"_Well, Edward, that is the wrong choice. You are going to Phoenix. I know you'll make the right decision here."_

"_You know, dad, just because you didn't have this opportunity doesn't mean that I should take it. I never wanted this. You put this idea in my head that your dreams could matter so much that I should live them. You are happy as a doctor, dad, with Esme. I won't ever be happy unless Isabella Marie Swan from Forks, Washington is by my side." _

"_Edward! That is insanely ridiculous. You can be happy without a girl. It's just high school dating anyway, right? How serious could it be?"  
"Dad, I LOVE her with everything that I am. I care for her with every core of my being. This is more than a petty high school relationship, dad. I am planning on marrying her! My future isn't worth it without her."_

"_Stop saying that, Edward. It's nonsense. You don't know what you're saying. This internship is a once in a lifetime thing! Be a man! Men put their careers before anything, and it's not healthy for you to put Bella above everything else. You need to man up, Edward."_

"_Whatever dad. I'm still not going."_

"_Edward, I really would hate to see you drain your life away. You are way too young to be thinking about marriage. Go to phoenix, and I will support you. I will be very disappointed in you if you don't take this internship. I guarantee that you will wonder what would have happened every day you don't go down there. You need to go there and spend time with your aunt as well."_

_It was so unfair. I didn't want to let him down, and I couldn't take him telling me this every day I didn't go. I was getting very angry with him at the moment._

"_Dad, stop. I'm not-"_

"_Oh, yes you are, son. This only happens once. You can start packing now. You won't win this battle, Edward."_

"_Then why did you even give me a choice to begin with? You just chose for me, and it's not right or fair."_

"_I thought you would be sensible and choose the right path, Edward."_

"_FINE! I'LL GO! HAPPY?"_

"_Yes! You are going. Good job son, I'm proud of you for making the right decision."_

After that I packed roughly and angrily until I couldn't handle it any longer. Then I realized what I had said and done. I had agreed to go to Phoenix, Arizona possibly forever. Away from Forks, away from my family. Away from Bella. I would never see Bella ever again, and that pierced my heart as I tried to sleep, which didn't happen. All I could think about was Bella, and how I couldn't see me living life without her. I would live, but it wouldn't be a life. No, I couldn't do this again. When I said goodbye to her, it really hurt me, and I don't think I'll ever be the same. I was such a jerk. I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me for all eternity. I was so stupid. How could I let a few words from my father keep my from my beloved Bella Swan? I lost control of myself and I felt horrible. I didn't know what to do, so I went to talk to Carlisle. I knew he just wanted what was best for me. He probably did think that Bella and I were just some petty puppy love fling. I knew better. I found him studying at the computer about some rare diseases.

"Hey dad. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure son. What is it?"

I was so nervous as I approached him. I didn't want another fight.

"Do I really have to go to Phoenix? I mean, I don't think I can handle saying goodbye to Bella again. I don't want to go to La Push tomorrow. I can't look at her face when I say goodbye again." I felt like I was going to cry, or puke.

"Well, if you want, I can get you on an earlier flight. You'll just miss you're farewell party, but if that's what you want, I'll do it for you." I guess he wasn't going to let me off the hook that easy.

"Yes. Thank you, dad."

"No problem, son."

I would leave first thing at 5:00 so I could catch my 7:00 plane. Bella would probably still be sleeping, then. I knew Alice was going to kill me for this. I had to get some sleep, if it were possible, so I could get up in the morning. I figured I could just sleep during the dumb airplane movie on the way to Phoenix, anyways. I lie down in my bed, thinking of nothing other than my one and only love, Bella.

**BPOV**

I was relieved when the sun rose, and I could stop pretending to sleep. I didn't really rest all night, and I was exhausted. I waited in the driveway for Edward's family to arrive, and slowly I drifted off to sleep on the cold concrete. I had yet another nightmare, and someone was shouting my name.

"Bella! What happened? Bella!" My eyes shot open, realizing where I was.

"Emmett?" My voice sounded dead, detached.

"Wow, Bells, you are really tired. Your voice gives it all away." Oh great. I put my hand on my cheeks, and realized I was bleeding from sleeping on the concrete. I started to faint at the blood, but thought it was weird how I wasn't in any pain. I stood up afraid that I would fall, but Emmett was there to catch me. I quickly removed myself from his grasp before it reminded me of someone else. I had already showered and everything before laying on the driveway, so I got a small cloth to go over my cheek until it stopped bleeding. When the Cullens' pulled up I realized that Edward wasn't with them. Wasn't this _his_ going away party? Alice came out and looked worried when she saw my face.

"Don't worry, it's just a little blood." I sounded like an undead person, and Alice looked alarmed. She led me into the vehicle, and Jasper came outside because he was coming with us now that Edward wasn't. I didn't ask where he was, and I didn't care to know. I couldn't even look at anyone. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder in comfort, and told me it would be alright.

_No! No it won't ever be alright. Without Edward, everything seems completely and utterly pointless._

I didn't know how to feel anything anymore. An overnight transformation had occurred, making me completely numb to feelings. I didn't know if I was sad, angry, happy, or even depressed. I had no idea what was going to happen at this party, and I couldn't look at anyone. I couldn't stand to meet anyone's gaze. They all looked so sad when they looked at me. My eyes were puffy, I guessed, from my recent nightmare. I must've cried myself to sleep, my subconscious feeling more than my conscious self. We've only had a few months together, not even a whole year. I didn't know what I was doing with the Cullens' today. I shouldn't have come.

"Couldn't I have gone with him?" I was desperate to find a way out of my despair.

"Oh, Bella. You have responsibilities here. Think of Charlie, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett. They all need and want you here with them." Alice sounded very uplifting, but it didn't help me at all. I just nodded my head, looking down. I didn't want responsibilities to keep me away from Edward. I felt a sharp pain in my side as I thought his name, and remembered this twinge when Edward and I separated, even just for a few moments. Like it was telling us that we were meant to be. Guess I was wrong. Alice seemed to understand part of the pain I was going through. I mean, she had to live without her only brother. The one person she was closest to in the whole world. And now that Rosalie spent all of her time with Emmett, Alice must have felt almost as alone as I did. We finally reached our destination in silence, until Carlisle parked and opened the door.

"Hey Billy!" Carlisle climbed out of the car, and we followed. Esme darted to my side.

"Dear, I am so sorry he chose to do this. Well, he was more talked into it until he would go, but I am so sorry." Esme was a very sweet woman.

"Yeah, me too. I wish I'd never-"

"Shh. Don't. This isn't your fault. He loves you with all of his heart, and this is just as hard for him as it is for you." I couldn't believe that.

"How? I trusted him and love him with everything that I am, and he had to yank it all out from under me. I'm never doing this again. He will always have my heart. Wait…did you say he was _talked_ into going?" Esme looked like she was debating whether or not to tell me something, but I didn't press it. I couldn't even cry, even though I wanted to so badly. I was beyond tears, and the whole time I was talking, I sounded like an undead zombie. Alice walked over to me and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Bella? Can I speak to you for a second?" I nodded and she led me away from everyone.

"Bella, you have to do something. You have to call Edward to come back! I know it's going to be difficult for you, but you must. No, don't use your phone, I guarantee you he won't answer it."

"Why can't you do it?" The thought of having to say goodbye to him again made the pain even worse. Alice shook her head and dialed Edward's number.

"You aren't the only one who will suffer from him leaving, Bella." I saw the pain deep in her eyes. I didn't say anything to her, but gathered up my courage as I got ready to talk to Edward. I had to do something to help Alice out.

"Hey Edward, this is Alice. No! Don't you dare hang up." She put the phone back into her pocket.

"Edward hung up on me. I don't know why."

"PLEASE DON'T GO AWAY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! MY HEART HAD BEEN SHATTERING INTO SMALLER AND SMALLER PIECES EVER SINCE YOU LEFT! AND ALICE. THINK OF YOUR SISTER, EDWARD!" I was shocked at myself. I still sounded like zombified robot, but everyone in the vicinity could hear me. They were all staring at me, and I fell to the ground, still unable to cry.

"Hey pretty lady! Is this Edward guy bothering you?" A handsome Quilete boy, obviously drunk, pointed to me. He disgusted me already.

"No, please go away." I hoped heard the pleading in my tone. I had nothing to do with drunks.

"I'm Jacob. Jacob Black."

"I really don't care." I was careful not to use my name.

"Who is this?" He pointed behind me and I thought I had died.

"E-Edward??"

"Oh, so this is the boy you went hysterical about! Hi, I'm Jacob." Did Jacob see him too? I thought I was hallucinating.

"Get outta here, Jacob." I didn't want to deal with this anymore.

"Bella Swan?" I would know that menacing voice anywhere.

"James," I responded curtly, although I still sounded completely detached from my body.

"What's wrong? Did your so called boyfriend make you sad? Like anyone would want to stay with you. HA!"

"Shut up, James." I was not going to discuss this to him or my hallucination standing directly behind me.

"Did you see who's standing behind you?" HE could see it too?  
"Are you hallucinating too?" I was so confused. Edward was halfway across the country by now. He couldn't really be there.

"Oh, nice James. It's another trick, isn't it? He's not really there. He's gone…forever. I don't believe that you and Jacob could see my hallucination…"

"You idiot. You aren't hallucinating!" Jacob came back and put his arm around James' shoulders.

"Hey James, look, isn't she pretty?" Jacob, it seemed, had even more to drink in the past five minutes.

"Ugh, get off me you idiot. She doesn't deserve petty compliments. She's stupid. As if _I_ could ever like _her._

"That was like, three years ago, James. Lauren and Jessica set me up. Speaking of which, I'm sure Lauren is getting pretty lonely over there, Jacob." Jacob came to his senses and ran over to his girlfriend.

"Well, you fell for it. That makes you even dumber than I thought!" He laughed in my face, then looked at something behind me.

"_You're _the one who treated Bella so vile? And here you are treating her worse than anyone ever has. I can't take it anymore." That familiar voice...it could only be…but he's gone, and my hallucination…

"Oh? Is this your "lover" everyone's been talking about ever since you made that outburst? Are you Edward? Good job pretending. No one could ever really love you, Bella." I felt the tears coming, and I tried to blink them back. They slid silently down my cheeks anyways. I stood up with all the strength that I had to go back to Alice.

"I know that," I whispered, and walked away slowly, but I bumped into something. I looked up, and saw Edward Cullen. He seemed pained somehow.

"How did I bump into a hallucination?" He started chuckling.

"I'm no hallucination, Bella. It's me. Edward." I didn't know what to do.

"Whatever. I'm going to comfort Alice." My voice sounded worse than before. Edward sighed loudly.

"You son of a gun! How dare you say those things to My Bella!" I turned around and saw James against the side of the Snack Shack.

"You honestly think you can beat me in a fight? Besides, why would you fight for _her_ anyways?"

"Because I love her with every part of my being and you have the nerve to try to make her believe otherwise!" Edward looked furious.

"Oh, see, I didn't make her believe anything. I'm pretty sure she thought you didn't love her before I found her lying on the ground."

"Well I do love her, and that could never change!" _He still loves me?_ I thought he didn't love me anymore. He loves me. I felt the realization hit me, and everything came back in a rush. I had feeling again, warmth in my face. I felt the pain on my cheek from when I scratched it on the concrete this morning. I felt my heart beat again with record speed. I felt worried. Oh! Edward was fighting James! He couldn't get hurt because of me. No way was I going to let that happen.

"Edward! Stop! Don't do this! He'll hurt you." Edward looked at me, shocked. His face lit up when he realized that I was back from my numb stupor.

"Haha! Too bad for you!" James' tone was menacing. Edward bared his teeth and growled.

"Actually, I am the luckiest guy alive, because she loves me, too. And you are pathetic because you can never have a girl like Bella, and you know it. Wasting your time picking on the girl you would rather have over anyone else is stupid. Especially because she is mine and I am hers, forever."

I stood there in awe and wonder. I smiled, and the whole Cullen family looked at me in shock.

"Bella's back!" Alice was bobbing up and down with excitement.

"He still loves me…" Alice slapped my back and replied, "Of course he does! Bella, did you think that he left because he didn't love you?" I shrugged and looked down.

I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, but noticed that they weren't Edward's. I turned and saw it was that idiot, Jacob.

"Get off me! I don't like you. Go AWAY!"

"But you're so pretty lady! What's your name?" His words were slurred and he was extremely tipsy.

"I'm not interested, so leave me alone. Besides, you have a girlfriend named Lauren right over there." I pointed in the direction of Lauren, who seemed completely oblivious to what was going on. I struggled to break free of his grasp, but I couldn't. Alice came over with Rosalie and pulled me away from Jacob.

"Thanks guys." We all hugged until I heard one voice that I would never forget.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward was concerned.

"I think I am now, but it sort of depends."  
"On what?"

"If you leave again, or stay."

"I'm not leaving Bella. The whole way to the airport I tried to picture my life without you, and I couldn't do it. I don't want a future without you in it. I called and told them that I changed my mind when I got to the airport."

"You're staying? But-"

"Sh, love. I cannot live without you. Being that far away from you would be much too painful for the both of us. The whole time I was away from you, I felt this rare pain that only broken hearts can bring. I never want to feel that again, or make you feel that pain." He was very apologetic.

"Oh." I didn't know what to say. I felt so euphoric, I smiled my biggest smile, and he returned it.

"Let's go back, before James and that stupid Jacob kid assault you again." He intertwined our hands, and I knew that we would always be together. When we got back to my house, Emmett ran to me and said, "Sorry Bells. I shouldn't have let you sleep on the driveway." He was looking at the scrape on my cheek, which he quickly bandaged. Edward looked confused.

"It's okay. I didn't sleep all last night."

"I know. I heard you screaming."

"Sorry!" Oh, how I hated the fact that I talked in my sleep.

"Yeah, Bella. You were all 'No! Don't leave me! You can't go!'" Jasper was reaching his arms out into the air. He and Emmett were laughing, and my face was bright red.

"Were you that upset, Bella?" Edward looked pained.

"Well, she also shouted, 'Why? I thought you loved me! Never love again, never love again!'"

"Thanks a ton, Emmett," I said sarcastically.

He and Jazz were still laughing.

"You believed that I didn't love you?" I didn't say anything, my eyes looking toward the ground. I shrugged, and he took my face in both of his hands, gazing into my eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I love you now, and I will love you forever. My heart is sealed within you, as it shall always remain."

"I love you, Edward." It felt so nice to say that again, and he locked his lips with mine as I smiled. He pulled away, and Emmett hugged me.  
"I'm proud of you, Bella. By the way, what happened in La Push? Rose and Alice looked murderous when they came in. They left just before you pulled up, though." I looked at him and laughed.

What? I want to know what happened!"

"Okay! Well, James found me and this drunk named Jacob tried to hit on me, and Edward fought James while Rose and Alice pulled Jacob away from me." I shrugged, and Em started laughing.

"How did Edward decide to come back?"

"I couldn't live without my Bella. I wasn't coherent and I was in more heartbreak pain than I would have ever imagined."

"Weird. Bella went through the same thing. She was like a zombie this morning." He widened his eyes. I blushed, and wanted a change of subject.

"Well, Alice said that she tried to call you and you hung up on her. She was going to have Bella convince you to come back. Oh, and Bella apparently went crazy and shouted out something about Edward so that everyone in La Push could hear it." I grimaced, remembering that too well.

"I saw Jessica and Lauren fighting again." I groaned. They fought almost every day after school, because Jessica saw nothing wrong with what she did and Lauren didn't want to talk to her.

"I saw Lauren and Jacob still together at La Push today, even though he kept hitting on Bella. Jessica was with Mike, too," Alice contemplated.

"Poor Lauren. Why would she go out with that stupid drunk?"

"Maybe he's decent when he's sober. I have no idea, love. Does it really matter, anyway?"

"No. All that matters is that we will be together forever," I replied with intensity.

* * *

**(A/N): Hey did you like it? Did you hate it? See, I couldn't let Edward leave :P**

**If I don't get another chapter up before Thursday (I am very sure that I will) but if I don't,**

**I wish you a Merry Christmas! **


	12. Frightening Night

**(A/N): Hey my faithful readers! Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, author alerts and favorite stories!! =) **

**Here is chapter 12!! :)**

**Oh! and on the last chapter, Alice wasn't in the conversation at the very end and I had her saying something instead of Rosalie :P sorry if that confused you. **

* * *

The next few weeks were better than ever, though I felt guilty for keeping Edward away from his aunt and internship in Phoenix. He said not to worry about it, because he didn't want to go in the first place. Carlisle seemed a little distant and frustrated at first, but he eventually warmed back up to me. I wondered what it was about, but figured it best not to bring it up. Thanksgiving came and went in a blur. Edward spent it with his family, and I celebrated it with mine. December quickly came, and with only three weeks until Christmas, I realized I hadn't bought any presents. I was at my house that fateful Friday night when I called Alice.

"Alice, I can't hang out tonight. I'm busy."

"With who? You don't have a life without us."

"Uh...thanks, Alice. I have a lot of homework to do, though."

"On a Friday night? Besides, you could just bring it over, then."

"Okay, Alice. I have to go Christmas shopping tonight. Sorry, but you can't come with me. I haven't gotten your present yet."

"Oh, Bella, you procrastinator. Well, maybe we can hang out after you're finished shopping then."

"Maybe! Bye Alice." I hung up and ran out of the door and bumped right into Jasper, knocking him on the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you alright Jazz?"

"Yes, Bella, I'm fine," he laughed. I sighed with relief and walked outside toward my old red truck and jasper asked, "Where are you going?"

"Christmas shopping."

"Can I come with you? I haven't gotten any presents either."

"Sure. Come on in. We just won't be able to buy each other's gifts unless we are really sneaky about it."

"It's cool. I already know what to get you, anyways." Hmm…something seemed a little fishy. Then something clicked in my brain.

"Didn't you get Christmas presents like, a month ago?" He looked busted.

"Uh…yeah…" He gave me a pleading look.

"What's going on?"

"Well, you see, Emmett, Rose, Edward, and Alice are all hanging out tonight and I didn't want you to be alone- so I told them that I couldn't come and I was coming with you."

"Aw, Jazz! Thanks, but you didn't have to do that!" I was so grateful to him, but so guilty at the same time.

"I wanted to." He blushed, and I couldn't help but be proud of him. When we got to the little gift shop in Forks, I recognized a car in the parking lot, although I couldn't remember where I'd seen it. We went inside, and I instantly regretted it. James and Jacob from the two worst days of my life were in the liquor isle, and they came over to me as soon as they saw me walk in the door. I was overly thankful that Jazz had come with me.

"A little young to be buying alcohol…" Jazz contemplated. James did look quite young.

"I'm twenty-one since yesterday, punk," James retorted. He didn't have to be so mean. He had a smug look on his face, too.

"Hey, Bella. What's up? Hey, I'm really sorry about La Push. I shouldn't have acted like that. I had a little too much to drink…" James cut him off and gave him a dirty look. Wow…I guess Jacob was a nice guy after all. Just an awful drunk.

"Thanks Jacob, it's okay. Could you both go away now, please?" Jacob looked like he was going to walk away, but James held him back.

"Or what? You'll sick your boy toy on us again?" I was furious.

"Edward is NOT my boy toy. I LOVE him, and nothing you do or say will ever change that!"

"Are you experienced?" That was an odd question to ask. James smiled as he said it.

"In what?" I was dumbfounded, while James laughed and Jasper was trying hard not to, as was Jacob.

"Jasper! What are they talking and laughing about?"

"Uh- nothing, Bella…"

"Oh…she must not be then. This will be fun." James started walking toward me.

"James, wait. She hasn't done anything to us." James looked annoyed when Jacob said this.

"So what, Jake? Just because you want to wait until you and Lauren are married doesn't mean I have to. Besides, I like taking advantage of people, and this is the best way to get to Bella and Edward. He'll fight me every day he sees me after this if I am successful. Bella, here, is completely defenseless." Oh no. James was going to…no, I couldn't even think it. I tried to turn and run, but the door took too long to open, so I slammed into it and fell down on the ground. Suddenly, I saw a fist hit James square in the face, breaking his nose.

"Jazz! No! Stop!" I'd rather James do whatever to me than for Jasper to get hurt.

"Call Emmett, Bella! I can't take them on my own!" Oh, Jasper! My little brother was fighting while I was dumbfounded on the floor.

"Uh…right." I dug into my little handbag and pulled out my cell phone. I found Emmett in my contacts list and pressed "call" while I walked toward the back of the store. Emmett answered after three rings, which felt like an eternity.

"Hey Bells!" Wow, he was cheerful at the moment. Not for long, though.

"Emmett. I need you to come to the Forks Gift Shop, NOW."

"What?" He sounded alarmed and confused.

"Just get here! Jasper is fighting off James and Jacob..." He hung up urgently without a word. Not ten minutes later, Emmett showed up with Edward on his tail. I sat down in the corner, where I could still see the fight. But something was wrong. Missing. I was cowering in this corner, tears silently rolling down my cheeks. Why did Edward have to get himself into this? No, I got Edward into this. He could get hurt, and it would be my entire fault. Where were the store employees? Wouldn't they be obligated to stop the fight? I listened very closely and heard voices in the aisle next to me. I looked around the corner for a second and almost became nauseated by what I saw. Jessica and Mike were making out quite repulsively, and I had to look away. They were definitely in their work uniforms. Why would someone put them on the same shift together? That was disgusting. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around my waist, but they were too low and too menacing to be Edward's. I started to scream, but James put his hand over my mouth so only a tiny sound got out of my throat. We were in the back corner of the store, where I had been hiding.

"Hello, Bella," James' menacing voice whispered in my ear. I started to panic and I felt quite nauseated. I tried to kick and fight him off, but it was no use. I was screaming through my mouth, muffled by his hand, and I knew no one could hear me. It was all going to end tonight. James was going to win, again.

"If Lauren finds out about this…" Jacob looked at me sadly, and I knew he didn't want James to do this to me.

"Jacob! Hold them off, you idiot!"

"I've been doing that, but fighting just isn't my style. I've been telling them why you are so messed up, and that you won't ever leave this girl alone."

"You imbecile. Go fight them off, and knock them unconscious."

"No, James. I'm done. We are done. WE are through. Now there is just you." Jacob looked at me apologetically as he ran out of the store and never came back. I hoped with everything that I had that he told the others where we were. I was whipped around abruptly, forced to face James. H was trying to pull me closer to him, in order to make a quick escape. For a minute, he took his hand off of my mouth, and I placed my own hand in place of where his was. As soon as he pushed me away in defeat, I screamed as loud as I possibly could.

"You little wench! You'll pay for that!" I was scared. What if Edward got hurt?

"No, YOU will pay for THIS!" A hand went flying out in front of me and knocked James into the frozen food section. Yes, there were frozen foods in a gift shop. It was mostly cold treats that would make a simple gift. The two employees came out of their make-out aisle and shouted, "No fighting!" They both gave me a weird look and went back into the confines of the craft aisle. I grimaced and thought that Mike and Jessica were the dumbest employees ever to have just noticed the action going on here. Edward picked me up into his arms as I protested, but he wouldn't listen. Suddenly, I remembered Jasper.

"I have to take Jazz home, Edward."

"No way. Emmett will take him home. I'll drive you in your truck." I sighed, but didn't further the argument. I fell asleep on the way home, and when Edward woke me up, he looked worried.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I didn't really know, but I was really scared that James would come and fine me while I was sleeping. I cringed at the thought and shook my head.  
"What if he finds me again?"

"No, Bella. I won't let that happen." I believed him, but not everything can be so controlled. What if James had minions hired to take Edward out so that I would be left alone and defenseless? Suddenly, my cell phone went off with Alice's ringtone, "Love Story" by Taylor Swift, and I answered it.

"Hey Alice." My voice sounded shaky.

"Bella. You are staying at my house in my room tonight. It's all been arranged."

"Okay, thanks, Alice." I hung up, distressed. "Let's go to your house, Edward."

"You look green, Bella." I figured. I felt like I could puke up everything that I've ever eaten. Edward put his hand on my face as he turned around to take me to his house.

"You don't feel warm…" He sounded worried. I tried to ease his discomfort.

"Yeah… I don't think I'm actually sick. I'm just thinking about stuff." He didn't look like my statement helped at all.

"You know what, Bella? That Jacob kid may be an idiotic drunk, but he's definitely not a creep like James." Oh how well I knew that.

I merely nodded, too scared to even speak. We finally arrived at Edward's house, and Alice came running out to greet us.

"Oh, Bella! Are you okay? Well, of course you're not, but Oh Bella! I was so worried, but our brothers wouldn't let me come." I was grateful for that.

"Thanks," was all I managed to say. Alice glanced in Edward's direction and showed me the way inside to her vast room full of pink sheets and walls. There were posters of the Jonas Brothers, Taylor Swift, Miley Cyrus, and Rascal Flatts all over her walls. She also had many movie posters, including The Dark Knight. Her room was huge, with a large queen-sized bed in the middle of the back wall. Of all the times that I had been in this very room, it was never as welcoming as it was right now.

"You're going to be okay, Bella. I promise." How could she promise that? Edward was now in danger as well as her, if James found out she was helping me. He would stop at nothing.

"Thanks, Alice," I repeated. I stared out the window for a long while, until I felt two strong arms wrap around my stomach. I jumped as I turned around and saw that it was just Edward. My breathing slowed down and I was becoming calmer.

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," I replied, my voice sounding off from the stress at the gift shop.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

"I love you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." He smiled and kissed my temple.

"Rest, my love." He walked out of the room, and Alice popped back in.

"We should probably go to bed now, Bella. You need rest." She was right. I knew I wasn't going to sleep, but either way I did need sleep. I nodded and climbed into the bed with Alice on the other side. I lay there, staring at the ceiling for a very long time.

* * *

**(A/N): So lots of stuff going on now. Did you like it? Hate it? **

**=) you can review and let me know if you want! **

**Thank you for reading! **


	13. Uneasiness

**(A/N): Hey everyone!! Thanks for being awesomely patient for this next chapter!! I'm so sorry I haven't gotten to update. I actually tried over spring break, but I was just too busy. I just finished writing this chapter a couple of days ago, and I don't have anything else to post [yet]. I am going to do my best to make this past semester up to you guys by really updating this summer with really long chapters!! This one here is over 2,000 words. It took up like 8 pages lol! you guys rock!! **

**And at the end of chapter 11 or 12, there was some confusion on who was talking in the conversation. I am dreadfully sorry about this, as I was going off what I originally wrote in my notebook than what I actually typed...but anyways it was supposed to be Bella who said everything that Alice and Rosalie were meant to have said. I'm sorry for the confusion :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own aything but the plot of this story!**

* * *

Saturday and Sunday went by in a blur. I could barely focus on anything in the present, but I wasn't thinking about other stuff either. I just felt really paranoid, but other than that, everything was fine. Edward and Alice somehow managed to convince my parents to let me stay over through the entire weekend, and Sunday was the same as Saturday. All I knew was that Edward and Alice kept me busy so that I was exhausted enough to sleep. I don't even remember what we talked about or what we did, but I'm sure that it was pretty uneventful. I lay down next to Alice on Sunday night, ready for another decent night of sleep.

Suddenly, I was being thrown out of my bed and James was standing hungrily over me. He looked quite menacing, and I was screaming for help, but no one came. All I could feel was fear and loathing toward this troubled person. He just stared into my eyes, smirking his confident little smile, saying something along the lines of how weak and stupid I was. I kept yelling for anyone to help me, but not one person came. Something was shaking me back and forth when something wet poured on my face. I opened my eyes and saw Alice and Edward standing near me, looking very worried. I began to sob because of how relieved I was that it was only a dream. It had seemed incredibly real at the time.

"Bella? Bella, love? Sh, it's okay." Edward climbed onto the bed and rocked me in his arms, which made me feel a little better.

"Sorry," I said as I wiped the tears away from my eyes. Edward helped by wiping my tears away with his thumb as he held me close to him.

"No need to be sorry. What were you dreaming about, anyways?" Edward looked remorseful as he asked me this.

"Well…what did I say?" This time Alice spoke with a shaky voice.

"You said, "Get off! Go away! Then you kept screaming 'Alice! Edward! Emmett! Jasper!' over and over again, but you were scared. Then you said, 'No one's coming,' very hopelessly." She gave me a sad look before she turned away.

"Oh." I didn't want to tell them what the dream was about, and have them worry about me. Why waste their energy? Suddenly, Edward glared at me.

"What did you dream, Bella?" I could tell he was exasperated.

"Well…James was here, and I didn't know what to do, and-"

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry." Edward wrapped his arms even tighter around me while we sat on the bed.

"You didn't do anything. I'm the one that caused all of this. You should probably stay away from me. I'm just a hazard. But thanks, guys." I lay back down on the bed as Edward whispered, "You are everything to me. I can't stay away from you…now _that _would be a hazard." He went back to his room as Alice slid next to me again.

"Bella? We are right here. There is nothing for you to fear."

"Thanks, Alice," I yawned sleepily. I thrashed around the bed the rest of the night, getting no sleep, of course. I couldn't close my eyes; all that I could see was James' menacing face. I was careful, though, not to wake up Alice. When it was late enough to get out of bed, I took a shower and got ready as I waited for Alice and Edward to awaken. It was around five-thirty AM when I got out of the shower, and Alice didn't even wake up until six forty-five, so I read more of _Inkheart,_ a wonderful book about a girl and her father on a crazy adventure that all started when her dad began to read out loud to her long lost mother. It was quite intriguing, and I knew it would keep my interest until we could finally leave for school. Edward didn't get up until seven twenty, and we still got to school by seven fifty, when it started at eight. I was exhausted, and I couldn't help but worry that James would find me, or someone else, in a class or a corner when Edward wasn't around. I only had one class with him, so this was a common part of my day. I was quiet all day, as I couldn't think of anything to talk about, and I was trying to stay awake. I ended up falling asleep in math and biology. Edward was very concerned about me, but I told him that I just needed rest and I was fine. A few of the teachers noticed that I wouldn't even respond to Alice during class because of how zoned out I was.

"Everything will be okay, Bella." Alice was trying to comfort me as I walked to Emmett's Jeep Wrangler.

"Yeah, let's hope, Alice. I've at least gotten through the day without dying." She smiled, but it wasn't all there. I could tell that she was worried about me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Lauren Mallory noticed that I looked "off" earlier in class.

"Nothing, Lauren. I'm okay." I didn't want to bother her with my problems, and I didn't want Jacob to get in trouble with her, either. He was completely innocent, and I knew he tried to stop James by the look he had on his face in the gift shop.

"Jacob told me everything, Bella. I'm so sorry that James tried to do that to you. Jakey tried to change his mind and stop him!" She patted my shoulder. Weird.

"Yeah, I know he did. No worries. I just don't want anyone else getting hurt on account of me."

"Don't worry, Bella. James' girlfriend was really upset and dumped him. He's such a low-life."

"Thanks Lauren. I can't believe he had a girlfriend. It was only for like three days though, right?"

"Yeah, it was crazy. Can we talk about something else? It's hard enough hearing how angry Jake is at James and how remorseful he is about the whole situation every day."

"Oh, right. Sorry! By the way, can you tell Jacob that I said thanks?"

"Will do. Well, I gotta go…ttyl!" It felt strange associating with Lauren Mallory. We weren't really close friends or anything, but she was a totally different person than she was in middle school. Jake seemed to be a decent guy, but I knew he wouldn't be able to stop James from ever hurting me again. I needed to sever all ties with everyone until I knew that they were safe from harm, and I hated weighing them down with my problem. My friends shouldn't have to deal with that. They have their own stuff to worry about. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I'd rather them not be in danger or anything. If my suffering saved them, then it would be worth it in the end. I decided that I would stay in my room and read as much as I could. I just couldn't handle the stress of worrying about them or the situation anymore. I needed to chill out and calm down, but I didn't know how that could happen with people around me all the time. I barely even noticed the ride home and somehow I ended up alone in my room, blasting "Cartel", which always seemed to lift my mood, even when I was already happy. Music is just…magical. I knew it didn't make much sense to stay by myself, but that's what I wanted at the moment. I needed to be alone to just sit and listen to my music while I could think about things. My cell phone went off as I felt it vibrate in my pocket (my music was up too loud to hear the ringtone).

"Hey, Alice." I quickly lowered the volume of my stereo so I could hear her talk.

"Bella! Girl, what are you doing?"

"Listening to music in my room... Why?"

"Bella, you are giving my brother a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, but I really just need to be alone right now. I'm about to go to bed, anyways." I hope she didn't notice the way my voice cracked during that last sentence. I was in no state to even try to sleep at the moment.

"Bella-don't lie. You're no good at it. Just come over here."

"Look, I can't just keep depending on you guys. I'm sorry, but I have Emmett and Jasper here with me." Emmett burst into my room the second I said his name.

"Bella!" He was obnoxiously loud.

"Shhh! I'm on the phone!" He gave me a concerned and frustrated look.

"Uhh…Alice, I think I have to go."

"Okay, but do whatever Emmett says. Love you, Bella."

"Love you too, Alice. Tell Edward that I love him and goodnight for me?"

"Will do, girlie. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I looked up at my brother as I hung up the phone.

"What is it, Em?"

"Bella- are you going to sleep alone in here? Edward said you had a rough weekend, and you've barely spoken all day."

"Well, it is my bedroom, Em."

"Yes, I know, but I think you should sleep in mine and Jasper's room tonight."

"I think I'll be okay." I hoped he didn't catch my lie.

"It's your call, Bells, but we are always here for you."

"Thanks, Em." With that, he rose and walked out of the room.

"Bella!!" What did Jasper want?

"What, Jazz? Emmett just talked to me." He walked over to me and sat down beside me.

"Bella, I've picked up on what you're doing. You think that you need to protect us, but in reality, you are the one who needs protection. Bella, don't put yourself through this. None of this is your fault. I promise."

"Thanks, Jazz, but it is my fault. If I would have never-"

"Stop, Bells. You're torturing yourself for no reason. It's not healthy, mind you. Now, if you need anything, Em and I are here. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Love you," I whispered in reply. I knew I wouldn't sleep even though I was uber tired, so I lay down on my bed playing my iPod until I felt relaxed and suddenly, I was asleep.

"Shut up!" You're gonna wake her, you idiot!" I instantly woke up to a voice whisper beside my bed, and I was frozen in fear. I felt a hand on my arm, and I screamed bloody murder as I heard, "Don't Stay" by Linkin Park on my iPod. Emmett and Jasper rushed in and were soon followed by my parents as I was thrown across the room.

"You little brat! Next time I'll gag you first," James stated menacingly.

"Get out of here, you perve!" Em sucker-punched James out of the window while Charlie went downstairs to handle James and to call in some more cops to help him out. Jasper was holding James down outside while the rest of the cops arrived onto the scene. James kept trying to fight them back as one of his comrades just stood there, letting all of this happen. I couldn't stand to watch it anymore, so I turned away from the window and began to leave my room when my mom said, "Bella, please stay here."

"Okay, mom." I couldn't look at her as I said, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I should leave and never come back."

"Bella, honey, that isn't the solution and it is NOT your fault. Do you hear me? This has nothing to do with who you are, but James, and his troubled life, dear. You are a bright, beautiful young lady in love with a boy named Edward, who loves you very much, and would do anything for you to be happy." I sighed as the cops wrapped things up and I had to go outside to give them a statement about what happened. He was charged and put into prison until the day of his trial. Edward and Alice came over as soon as they could, and they did their best to comfort me. Much to my dismay, they had to go home and sleep, so I lay back down on my floor staring at the ceiling while listening to "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts. I was too keyed up to sleep, so I decided to read, _A Bend in the Road_ by Nicholas Sparks until I fell asleep with the book half open on my bed.

Edward didn't leave me alone all day after I woke up, so it was extremely hard to concentrate. I still felt uneasy, even if James was in prison. It was like this for the next week until Christmas Day, when us Swans and the Cullens celebrated together at my house.

* * *

**(A/N): Did you enjoy it? Yes? No? I want to know!! And I have some happy things planned for this story in the future! **

**Review??? Please? :)**

**But only if you want to!**

**Ahh it's good to be back :) **


	14. Dances and Fears

**Hey everyone!! I know that I've taken a really really long time to get another chapter up, but I'm just really busy and I get sidetracked really easily lol :) There's a lot more to this story, though, and I hope you enjoy it!! :D I'm sorry for how long it took to get this up!!! I seriously just finished typing it up haha I kept forgetting about it with everything else going on, actually...lol **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but the plot!!! **

* * *

When school started up again, everything felt the same, including my fear of James. I would never feel safe as long as he knew where I was…which was where the ones I love were. I couldn't help but think I should leave, which would destroy me, but it would keep everyone else safe because they wouldn't know where I was, either. I kept trying to keep this thought out of my head, but it was very difficult. At school, the walls were covered with posters of a valentine dance coming up soon. It seemed so odd that life kept going by in such a blur.

"Oh great." Emmett chuckled at me when I said that.

"You'll get to go with Edward."

"I'm not a dancer, Em. You know this better than anyone." He gave me a smile as he remembered the incident when I fell down the stairs from dancing in my room. No one knew how that happened, but I somehow managed it.

"Bells, you'll only have one more year left of dances after this one, but you can choose to do whatever you want. Say yes or no to your boyfriend."

Boyfriend. Such an interesting word. I've never really thought of Edward as my 'boyfriend'. I've always just pictured him as the person I wanted to spend forever with, which is another reason why I keep pushing my thoughts about leaving to the back of my mind.

"Well it's not so bad with Edward, but I don't dance."

"I know, Bella. Well, I better go ask Rosalie…" He winked as he walked off, and I noticed Edward coming my way.

"Hey, you." I smiled up at him, but he looked nervous about something. "Are you okay, Edward?" He looked spacey.

"Oh! Yeah. Sorry, Bella."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing-Jessica just-gah! Forget it. She's just so…frustrating. And annoying."

"Oh Edward, you make me laugh." He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I'm glad, because I love your laugh, and I love hearing you laugh." He stroked my face, and Jessica came over with a glum look on her face.

"What?!" She wouldn't stop staring at me, and I got really annoyed when she didn't say anything.

"I…Oh…Mike and I are over. Way over. He got really annoyed that I was struggling with him and other guys, but he's got to give a girl some space. I did talk about it a lot more than I should have, but…"

"Well I wouldn't like that either. I wouldn't want to hear Edward here talk about other girls when he and I were together! Mike feels like you don't want to be with him, so he had every right to break up with you."

"JERK!" She stormed off as tears ran down her face and she went into the restroom.

"I was just trying to explain what happened! She knows that he talks to me!" Edward put his hand on my shoulder telling me to stop.

"She's hurting, though, even if it is her own fault. She probably just feels better blaming it on someone else…and you were her target just now."

"Yeah…I just want to help her." Lauren ran into the bathroom and came out with a laughing Jessica in a few minutes.

"Thanks, Lauren. I'll go talk to him." They both wandered off in separate ways and I shrugged my shoulders as the bell rang, and we went to the first class of the day.

"See ya later," he smiled at me and I sat in my seat, trying not to think about James, and unable to wait until I saw Edward again.

After one week went by, Jazz and Em had already asked Alice and Rose to that stupid dance, and I was hoping that Edward had somehow not heard about it. But this morning, a week before the dance, I overheard a conversation that shattered all my hope. Jessica and Lauren were talking as I walked passed them, and I couldn't help but overhear what they were saying as I waited for Edward to find me. I was rifling through my locker quietly as they spoke.

"Has Edward talked to you about the dance yet?" Lauren was quarreling with Jessica. They didn't know how loud they were.

"Yeah! But he was gonna ask Bella!" Wow. She was SO dense sometimes.

"Well, duh! I meant with the decorations!"

"You know, they could break up. And decorations? Who asked him to do that?" My heart crumbled at the thought of Edward and me breaking up…which would probably have to happen for me to keep him safe from harm if I decided to leave.

"You were supposed to, Jessica! And stop talking about Edward and Bella like that! Just because he has something planned for her at the dance! I'll be so glad when this is over and I don't have to talk to you anymore!" I realized that I probably wasn't supposed to hear that last part of the conversation, and now I had to avoid Edward. I quickly closed my locker and casually passed by the two dance committee leaders, and they stared at me in horror.

"Edward is going to kill us!" Lauren angrily looked at Jessica.

"No! I won't say anything!" I had to say something. They saw my face, which was way too easy to read.

"I know, Bella. But he'll read it in your face."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Not YOUR fault, Bella. Just please try not to rat us out!" I nodded and walked away toward my first class and ducked down when I saw Edward walking by. I managed to get to my seat just before I realized I had to face Alice.

She looked at me suspiciously as she sat down.

"What's up, Belly?" Belly? Where did Alice come up with that one?

"Belly? Well…I'm just thinking about that stupid dance!" It was the truth, so I knew Alice wouldn't question it.

"Oh! Yes! Has he asked you to go yet?"

"No-I don't want to go anyways. I hope he doesn't ask me."

"Bella-oh, never mind."

"What?!"

"Exactly!"

The teacher began lecturing the class as I sat there wondering what Edward could be planning for me at this dance…and becoming more stressed about it by the minute. Not to mention the fact that James could show up there and not only hurt me, but everyone around me…maybe I did need to leave.

When I saw Edward at lunch, he was a bit eased up from the last time I saw him. He gestured for me to sit down next to him, and I almost fell and dropped my whole tray, but luckily he was used to my clumsiness and prevented the whole accident.

"Thanks."

"It was my pleasure, love." I started to turn red while Em and Jazz started giggling.

"Shut up." They looked up at me and we all started laughing for no reason at all.

"HAHA maybe James will show up at that dance." He winked at me as he was joking, but I couldn't help but stiffen so badly that I fell out of my chair. I closed my eyes as I hit the ground with the right side of my body, and for a minute all I could feel was the fear numbing my whole being. When the pain came it wasn't bad, but it was so sudden that I made a strange sound indicating that I had recognized the feeling.

"Oh man! Bells are you okay?" Jasper was very concerned.

"Em…" I tried to sound angry.

"Not funny, Emmett." Jasper's voice was cold.

"Whoa! I was just…I didn't…"

"So? How could you joke around like that? You know how real this all is to her right now!"

"I'm so sorry Bella. I wasn't thinking when I said that."

"It's okay. Well, maybe this injury will be enough to keep anyone from asking me to the dance." I winked and they all calmed down…except for Alice.

"Edward! You didn't ask her yet?" She was appalled at her brother.

"Uh…no?" He looked at her, and suddenly she had a look of understanding on her face. I wondered what was going on. This had to be about that conversation I overheard earlier…about the surprise at the stupid dance.

"Bella…can you come with me to the ladies' room please?" When Alice wanted something, there was no arguing, so I rolled my eyes as I slowly stood up and walked with her to the rest room.

"What is it Alice?"

"You better say 'Yes' when he finally asks you to that dance."

"It's not like I'd say no to him! Goodness! I'd do anything to put a smile on his face, and I know that me not going with him, if he asks, would make him upset. I don't want to do that to him. Plus, dancing isn't so bad with Edward…" I started blushing a deep shade of red, and Alice chuckled. I felt a little off from this conversation though. Why would Alice or Edward believe that I wouldn't go to the dance with him? Did they really think I was that kind of a person? Didn't they know me better than that by now?

"You know, you ought to fix your blush monitor."

"Yeah…that would be such an easy fix. Why didn't I ever think of that before?"

We both laughed at our sarcasm and headed back to the cafeteria.

When we got back, all the boys and Rose were smiling widely about something. Before I had the chance to ask about it, Alice intervened with her usual bubbly self.

"We should all hang out tonight! At the Cullen's residence!"

"I don't know if I can. It depends on how much homework I get done."

"Party pooper. Come over when you're done with it." Alice wasn't going to let me get out of this one. I could see it on her face. But I thought that maybe, for some odd reason, I could convince her otherwise this time.

"I have a lot to do, though, and it might be really late by the time I finish it. I don't think it's a good idea for me to come over."

"When is all this homework due for you?"

"Well math is due tomorrow, and English is due in three weeks, and Science is due in two weeks, and…"

"Then just do your math and have some fun!"

"But I have a lot of projects and…"

"So have this last ounce of a fun night before you have to buckle down and do all of them!"

I sighed, and I knew I was never going to win. Alice always did.

"Fine. I'll come over." At least I would get to see Edward again…although I was trying to avoid him as much as possible at the moment…which was quite difficult because we had the next class together. The lunch bell rang at that moment and we all left to go to our destinations. I was still thinking over the conversation with Alice in the bathroom. Why couldn't I just let this go? I had to stop thinking about it, though, because I couldn't let Edward read my face like he normally would.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Shoot. What could I say?

"Oh…nothing. Just homework and school, you know." I could see it in his face that he wasn't going to buy that, but all he did was sigh and look down.

"Certainly not proteins and lipids, I'm sure."

I laughed as I said, "no, not yet today, anyways." He smiled at me and held me, but I could tell he knew that something wasn't right.

"Bella, you can talk to me. I promise I won't get upset or anything…"

"There's nothing to talk about." I smiled politely as we sat down in our seats. He knew I was lying. He could read my face so much better than anyone else. And it was pretty easy for everyone else. On top of making sure Edward didn't know that I knew there was a surprise for me at the dance and sorting out Alice's conversation with me in the bathroom, I still had this fear that James would come here again. The feeling of needing to leave the ones I love behind so they couldn't get hurt anymore came with that fear. I had a lot to sort out, but I didn't want to worry Edward. I tried to keep my face calm and steady as I listened to the professor, and I paid much more attention than I normally do so that Edward wouldn't catch on, and I wouldn't accidentally tell him.


	15. Overheard Conversation

Edward POV

All through our Biology class, Bella was concentrating irrationally hard on the assignment, which happened to be finding proteins in slides under a microscope. She already knew most of the answers, so it was confusing and amusing watching her work. She was obviously avoiding a conversation with me, and I couldn't figure out why. I kept retracing the day in my mind, trying to see if I did something to hurt or wrong her in some way, but I couldn't figure it out. We kept taking turns looking through the microscope, but she wouldn't let me talk to her. When I tried, she would abruptly shove the contraption into my hands while telling me how cool this assignment was, which she never does. Usually, she forgets about the assignment, so I do it while we talk, which I certainly didn't mind. I would include her in the assignment when I could, so that the teacher didn't get suspicious, and she would blush when I reminded her we were in science class. It was so easy to get into our own little world together. Since she wouldn't let me talk to her during the class, I would have to wait until it was over to confront her. The teacher came toward our table, and I looked down at our lab paper, filled with answers. We had finished our assignment early, as usual.

"Great job, Bella and Edward! You guys have really been studying." He walked away and went on to the next table, but I was paying attention to Bella. She seemed panicky and avoided my eyes. I was going to go insane if she didn't talk to me. It looked like she was having a hard time not talking to me, but I couldn't be entirely sure. I decided to hold her hand on the table, but she got her notebook out and began to doodle on the paper. I put my hand back in my lap, wondering what was bothering her.

"Bella." She looked up, smiled, and went back to her doodling. Maybe she just liked drawing today. I didn't want to push her away, but I didn't want her to think I was okay with this either. She did smile though, so hopefully that meant that she wasn't upset with me. Of course, after tonight, she might be. I guess I'd have to wait until then. The bell finally rang for the next class period, and I picked up her books to walk with her.

"Bella, what's wrong? Please tell me. Did I do something?" She was making me really concerned.

"No! I mean, nothing's wrong, I'm just…" But she stopped talking and looked around. She got that look when she's worrying about something. I caught a glimpse of a sad expression, but it only lasted a second. What could she possibly be so upset about?

"Bella, please. What can I do?"

"I don't think there's anything you can do, Edward. Don't worry, it's nothing. Really." I didn't buy that. She was a bad liar, but she obviously didn't want to talk about it, so I wasn't going to push her.

"I'm just worried about what you're worried about."

"Look, I'm sorry, but all you can do is be here, which you've got down perfectly, so thanks." She smiled and walked into her next classroom as I gave her books back. I went to my class and barely paid attention. I had decided to find Alice right after this class and talk to her. It was a very boring day in this class, and the teacher practically gave us a free day to catch up on homework. It went by slowly, and when the bell rang, I half-ran out of the classroom and was surprised to find Alice standing outside the door.

"She's hiding something, Alice. Something serious." I looked at her with pleading eyes, and she just stared back, confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I came to ask you if the surprise was ready for-"

"Forget the surprise for a moment, okay? She's been a little off all day, especially after you talked to her at lunch. She's been avoiding conversation with me, and I don't know what to do."

"Oh. Yeah I think she just has a lot on her mind. I honestly don't know much more than you do. I'll just make sure she comes over tonight. I'll talk to her, though. I can't imagine that I would have upset her at lunch, but maybe I did."

"You'd better talk to her. It's driving me crazy, Alice." She nodded.

"Yeah I know, Edward. I hope you two have a good time at the dance…but you know she hates surprises."

"Yeah, but I really want to do this for her. Maybe I should warn her…you think?"

"Maybe. She might take it better that way. Well time for class. I'll talk to her."

"See you."

I stared after her, hoping she could Bella to relax, and also wishing that Bella wouldn't hate me for the surprise that would be waiting for her at the dance. I went to my last class, ready for the day to be over with.

Bella POV

After school was out, Alice grabbed me as soon as I walked out the door to go to Emmett's jeep. It was his turn to drive today.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey, Alice." I just stared at the ground. I didn't want to make her feel bad about lunch, and I was still debating the pros and cons to leaving. I didn't want them to feel the need to protect me. If I went away, James would leave them all alone. Plus, I knew that Edward was planning something for me at the dance. I shuddered at the thought.

"What's going on, Bella? Edward and I have been wondering what's up all day!" I looked at her, and tried to act normal. Well, normal for me, anyway.

"It's nothing. Really." She didn't believe me. I could see it in her face. She looked sad.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier, Bella. I didn't mean to do that."

"Oh, I know. The conversation bothered me a little, but it's okay. You didn't mean any harm." I smiled, and I could tell it didn't look the way I wanted it to.

"There's something else going on. Look, if you won't talk to Edward at least to talk to me. If you won't talk to me, talk to him. Bella, you don't need to keep all this in." She had no idea how much I had to keep most of it in, but I decided to tell her about this morning. That wouldn't alarm her too much, and surprises horrify me, so it would explain my odd behavior.

"Uhm…well…see…earlier this morning, I heard Lauren and Jessica talking and apparently Edward has a surprise for me at the dance. I don't want to ruin it for him or anything, and keeping stuff from him is difficult…" I made a face, and she laughed.

"Oh. Don't feel too bad about that, Bella! Gosh, you shouldn't stress yourself out over something so trivial. Those bimbos. Lauren is okay, but I'm sure Jessica was the one talking a little too loud about it."

"I like how you knew it was Jessica. And yeah, I just don't want to ruin anything for him. Here he comes. I'm going to go now. Em and Jazz are waiting, anyways." I waved at Edward and walked off toward Emmett's jeep, where he and Jasper were waiting for me.

"Gosh, Bells, we've been waiting her forever."

"Sorry, Em. I had to sort something out with Alice."

"It's cool Bella. Emmett was joking. We were prepared to wait at least five more minutes so you could say goodbye to Edward. But you can't help but avoid people when you don't want to talk to them about something. What are you hiding from him?" Jasper was concerned, but Emmett was amused.

"Well, it's hard to keep a secret when everyone can read your face."

"I wouldn't know that feeling."

"Gee, thanks for the sympathy, Em." He laughed as I glared at him. I climbed up into the jeep with Jasper's help, and stayed silent as I strapped myself in. Emmett cranked up his rock music, which I would normally dance to, but today wasn't the day for that. When we finally returned home, the phone was ringing. I was the first to reach it, as Charlie and Renee were still at work. I was nervous as ever when I picked up the receiver.

"He-hello?"

"Bella?"

"Oh, hi Edward." Great. Now I knew I'd cave.

"What is going on with you? Alice told me to talk to you, but you left without giving me a chance to."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I've just got a lot on my mind today, and I don't want to worry you."

"Bella, you keeping things to yourself worries me." I sighed.

"What's really going on, Bella?" Well I guess I had to tell him about the dance thing.

"I'm so sorry. I accidentally overheard a conversation between Jessica and Lauren this morning, and it's hard to keep stuff from you. It was about some surprise you have for me at the dance. But I don't know what is or anything… I didn't want to spoil this for you, no matter how much I hate surprises."

"Bella, you could never spoil anything, love. And it's okay. I was going to tell you I planned something for you, anyways, so don't fret over this. I wish you would have told me this earlier. You've been really worrying me all day." His voice was so soothing I could have melted in it.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that. And at least I know something unpleasant is waiting for me…"

"You don't sound too assured there." He chuckled, and I was glad he wasn't worrying about me anymore.

"Well…surprises are still evil, even if I know about them." He laughed.

"I still have some homework to do before I come over later, Edward, so I'm going to get started on it. I love you."

"Bye, my love." I hung up the phone and got started on my homework with Em and Jazz. We completed all of it just in time to head over to the Cullens' residence. We piled into Emmett's jeep because he wanted to drive. He likes to go fast, unlike me. Oh well. His gas. When we finally got to the house, I saw Edward waiting in the driveway. Jasper and Emmett smiled at me, and I knew we were all thinking that Edward was best guy who could have come to town. They went inside to meet up with Alice and Rose as Edward helped me out of the jeep. When I was finally on the ground, I threw my arms around him. Everything just felt right when I was with him, and I never wanted to let him go. He pressed his head into my hair as he pulled me tighter, and I couldn't help but smile. The most amazing, loving, and caring man in the whole universe wanted me. Me! Of all people. How could I not be happy in this moment?

"Hello, love," he whispered in my ear. All I could do was hold on as tight as was possible, worried that if I let go, this dream would somehow fade away.

"It's time to go inside, Bella." I didn't want to move.

"No." I buried my head into his chest, but he laughed and pulled away. He took my hand and led me in to the front room of his house, and I was bombarded with decorations and bubbles everywhere.

"What in the world is this all about?" I looked all around the room and realized that the bubbles swarming around me were partly because of Emmett and Jasper. They were blowing bubbles all around the house, leaving them to dematerialize in this room. The red heart shaped chains and confetti stopped me cold. This had to be about the dance. I felt the blood drain from my face as I stared straight ahead at small black box on a table. I looked at Edward with fear in my eyes as he led me toward this object of my impending doom in silence. He knelt down on his knee as if he were proposing to me while he placed the black box in my hand. I was shocked and completely stunned into silence.

"Will you, Isabella Marie Swan, please accompany me to the valentine's ball?" He flipped open the box which revealed my dance ticket. Of course he would. There was no way I could refuse. Of course, I couldn't let that face down any day. I looked deep into his longing and questioning eyes and smiled.

"If it makes you happy." He smiled and hugged me as everyone shouted "Congratulations!" The room burst with laughter.

"Please tell me that this is the only surprise!" Alice glared at me.

"Bella, you know me better than that."

"Alice? YOU'RE in on this?" I couldn't help my voice from breaking.

"Bella, calm down. I already know that you are going to love it!"

"Whatever you say, Alice." I was defeated. Besides, there was really no point in arguing with Alice.

"Yep pretty much!" We went to find Rose and turned on some music, forgetting about Alice's parents. Carlisle yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Hey Alice! Kids! Can you keep it down? Esme and I are trying to sleep!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry dad!"

"It's okay, dear. You ought to go to bed soon too." Carlisle yawned loudly and went back to bed.

"Well, so much for that." Rosalie was disgruntled that we took her away from Emmett to dance with us.

"What time is it Em?" I was exhausted.

"Bella. It's ten. We'd better get home." Jasper and I nodded as we followed Em out to the jeep. We said goodbye to our friends and I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	16. Eventful Morning

**A/N: Hey everyone here is chapter 16! =) I'll try to get the next chapter up by next week lol **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

* * *

The morning of the dance was a Friday, and I was groggy from staying up talking online until 2:00 A.M. with Alice. Maybe Edward would let me sleep instead of going to the dance! This thought made me smile, but then I remembered that Alice would not approve, and she was an unstoppable force of nature. She always got what she demanded, especially when it came to dressing me up. I had no idea why she even tried to make me look pretty, but I guess she had fun with it, even if I didn't. She enjoyed doing my hair and make-up, as well as putting me in dresses much too elegant for me to wear. Tonight wouldn't be any different. I didn't understand why she extended so much effort to make me look nice when nothing could make me look really pretty. I was doomed. She was going to spend the whole afternoon in between school and the dance to dress me up like a Barbie doll. Tonight would be…well I couldn't think of a word, but I was so stressed about it. I couldn't help but think that I was going to fall and stumble on top of everyone in the gym. I lay there trying to motivate myself to get out of bed when I noticed how quiet my house was. Maybe I woke up earlier than usual? Renee and Charlie worked early every day, so it was normal for them to be gone. But Jazz and Em were usually getting up and ready by the time I woke up. I got out of my bed and realized that they must not be awake yet. I scrambled into their room, but it was vacant. I checked the clock in their room and it was the normal time for me to get ready to go…weird. I finished getting dressed as I contemplated where my brothers could possibly be. Maybe they were downstairs and just being abnormally quiet. Or maybe they were pranking me. That would be really uncool. I was wearing a forest green sweater and jeans, as it was pretty cold outside. I would also wear my heavy jacket, but I would grab that when I left. I started walking down the stairs, knowing that my brothers were up to no good.

"Jazz! Em! This is so not funny!" They better not have been trying to scare me.

"Oh, but isn't it?" I froze with horror. I would know that voice anywhere. I stopped cold in the middle of the stairs, hoping I had just imagined the voice of James in my living room. I trembled in fear as I stood rooted to the spot, with the knowledge that I hadn't imagined this scenario. He walked into my line of sight on the stairs and beckoned to me with his index finger. He wanted me to walk towards him, but why would I do that? And then it all came down on me. He had Emmett and Jasper. If I didn't obey, they would be harmed. He would hurt them. Because of me. He must have seen this realization on my face because he smiled.

"Smart girl. But slow, oh so slow. It took you that long to realize that I was holding your brothers hostage? Now, do you want them to get hurt?" His voice was mockingly pleasant. I shook my head, unable to speak from the fear still coursing through my body.

"Then come closer, Bella." The way he said my name sent a shiver down my spine. Like I was some kind of…property…or victim…that he deserved. At that precise moment, my cell phone went off with the familiar ring tone of "Some Hearts" by Carrie Underwood. Edward was calling me. I couldn't just let it ring and not answer. He would come over in a heartbeat to find why I didn't pick up and talk to him. Plus, Alice was really good at sensing what could happen to people, and she would be just as worried and might come over with him. I couldn't let either of them get hurt. James glared at me as I quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?" I sounded hoarse with fear, but hopefully he wouldn't catch that.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I figured it was a long shot.

"Yes, I'm fine." I was so bad at lying. He would know that I wasn't fine.

"You don't sound fine."

"I am…really." I still didn't sound convincing in the slightest. My voice gave the impression that I was answering a jeopardy question rather than Edward's simple remark.

"Well, put Emmett on the phone. He won't answer and I need to talk to him." Uh-oh. Now he was definitely going to come…I couldn't pretend to be Emmett…obviously. When Edward realized that I didn't know where Em was, he would freak out. James looked at me impatiently, as if I were being rude to him by talking on the phone. This made me feel angry, so I glared at him. Probably not a good idea, but I was having trouble controlling my emotions at the moment. Fear and anger together was not a good combination. Sometimes they made me forget to be rational and cautious. My insides were haywire at that point.

"Uh…he's not here at the moment…" I trailed off, not sure whether this was a lie or a truth. It sounded a little bit like a question, so Edward would know something was up. Darn it.

"Where is he?" I couldn't answer that question. I tried to think of a reasonable place Em would have gone before school this morning, especially when first period started in thirty minutes and we rode together. I took too long to think this through, though, and when I didn't answer, Edward panicked. James was talking quietly to someone in the corner. I was still on the stairs so all I heard was whispering.

"Bella! What is going on?" Could he hear how hard I was breathing?

"I'm not sure. First period starts soon, though, so Emmett better get back…" I couldn't keep the fear out of my voice.

"Bella. Tell me. What's wrong? You sound kind of scared."

"Nothing. Everything is fine." My voice shook, though, giving me away. All of a sudden, a booming voice echoed around the room, and I knew we were all in trouble.

"Bella!" It was Emmett. I felt relief, then fear. What had they done to Emmett? His voice sounded strained…and it takes a tremendous amount of effort for him to feel tired.

"Uh…Edward? I have to go. Emmett needs my help with something…" I hung up the phone and contemplated what was happening. My family and friends were in danger. Emmett and Jasper were in major trouble. I was so glad that my parents worked early so they didn't have to go through this, too. I was making all of this happen. Me living here was causing this to happen to them. I should have left a while ago. I knew now that leaving was my only option to keep everyone here safe. And I couldn't even tell any of them. If I made it out of this predicament, I would have to leave. I had no idea where I would go, but I had to go.

"Emmett! Where are you?" I ran down the stairs, tripping when I made it to the bottom. James laughed at me, which didn't really phase me. I was used to people, including myself, laughing at my clumsiness. I didn't find anything humorous about this situation, though, so I could not laugh.

"Shut up! What are you doing? Victoria! Gag him!"

"You broke into our house, you moron! Bella, call the cops!"

"Ha! The police will be no match for me!" I believed him, and I knew that James would run off before the police could catch him, at any rate. Emmett suddenly burst into the room. He looked so…exhausted. He must have had to fight someone to get to me. This was horrible.

"I'm so sorry, Emmett! This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me. This is all my fault!" The tears began to fall down my cheeks as James moved closer to me. Victoria wasn't holding Emmett anymore, but she went back to where she had been before Em came into the living room. I guessed she had tied up Jasper, too. The thought made my stomach lurch. Why would this girl help James with his disgusting quest to ruin everything and everyone in his path? Especially the people in my life? I didn't think that could ever be justified. James walked over to me and touched my face with his fingertips as he talked to me.

"Yes, Bella. It is all your fault. You kept running from me, or allowing your petty friends to help you. Well, now, you are out of luck." James' voice was menacingly cold. I couldn't help but shiver from fear as he kept tracing his fingers back and forth on my cheek. I cringed at his touch, but didn't dare to try to move or push him away.

"I have a new assistant. Victoria!"

Again, I had to wonder. Who was this girl? Why was she working with James? How had they met? Was he forcing her to do something like this? Or did he delude her into thinking that I was the bad guy? I locked eyes with Emmett for a moment, and he shook his head at me with a sadness in his eyes. I didn't know what he was trying to say, but I had a feeling he was trying to make me feel better. James looked straight ahead of him at a girl walking into the room.

"Yes, James." She walked into the room, though she sounded lifeless when she spoke. He nodded at her as she stared sadly into my eyes.

"I am not your puppet, James. This girl hasn't done anything to you, no matter what you have told me. You lied to me, and I am not going to harm one hair on this girl's head. Or her brothers, for that matter." Wow. She didn't want to hurt us. To my surprise, James laughed quite loudly.

"Do you want me to show you why you should help me again?" She cringed and looked on the verge of tears. She shook her head, but I knew that he was either threatening or blackmailing her. At least I knew she didn't want to hurt any of us. She looked at him with blue eyes full of hatred. Her long red hair curled down to her waist as she moved her elongated body toward me. She looked into my eyes apologetically as she tied my hands and legs together behind my back. I couldn't move an inch. I stayed quiet so that she wouldn't have to gag me.

"Okay, James. The deed is done. Let's go. Now." She began to reach for me, but James grabbed her wrist to and spun her toward the front door. Something was there that seemed to ruin and stop his plans. Emmett apparently opened the front door, because I could feel a breeze and he just walked back into the living room from that direction. In his haste to get me tied up, he forgot about Emmett. Em and James looked extremely angry as they locked eyes.

"James, let Bella go!" The voice from the door came loud and confident. I recognized it right away, but I couldn't allow myself to be happy when I heard him.

"No, Edward! Go! Get out of here with Emmett and Jasper!"

"Bella, are you INSANE? I am not just going to let him take you away!" I sighed. Tears rolled down my cheeks as Jasper came running into the room, panting and urgent.

"Just…let…her…go…" James just laughed at him and gave him a look as if to say he were the stupidest person in the whole world. My fury was bubbling up inside of me, but I couldn't do anything about it. I was still tied up with no way of undoing the knots.

"Yeah. Right. Because you are such a threat to me. How you got untied, I don't know, but I don't really care. You will let me leave with your sister. You will let me have my way with her. You will not be harmed if you do this. I will leave you alone after that. She has evaded me too many times. She is finally mine!"

"She is not a piece of property!" Edward screamed and punched him in the face, causing James to fall on top of me. Edward quickly pulled him away from me as Victoria suddenly appeared at my side. She undid all the knots that she made earlier when she tied me up, but made it look like I was still unable to move. I looked at her with questions in my eyes, but she just shook her head and said, "Later."

Jasper was still catching his breath on the couch and Emmett was calling the cops as Edward fought off James.

"How'd you get out of prison, anyway?" I wanted to know, so I asked, pretending to be tied up.

"Bella, you should leave." Yeah. Cuz I was going to try to run when I was supposed to be tied up while Edward was fighting James.

"I can't. I'm stuck here, Edward." He tried to pin James to the ground so that he'd still be here when the police arrived, I guessed. James didn't know we called them, but I'm sure he suspected. His urgency to get out of the house had increased dramatically.

"My father bailed me out. I made up some pathetic story about how innocent I really was and paid up." How could his father believe that he was innocent? Didn't he see who he really was? Or maybe he had blackmailed his father. I was sure he was doing something like that to Victoria. But she still cooperated with him. Maybe James was just a lot more powerful that way than I had ever realized. He was yelling at Edward now, and something he said provoked me to do one of the stupidest things I could have done in this situation.

"Just give her up you foolish loverboy! She won't be around here much longer, as you can see. I already won her." Oh no. He did NOT go there. I was not a trophy. I was not going to let him tell Edward to give me up. I would never give up Edward, and James could not win as long as that was true.

"James, you will never win me! My heart will always and forever only belong to Edward! No matter what you do, you will never win!" And I stood up making a fist. I tried to remember how to incapacitate someone from a martial arts unit we had in gym class last year. I gathered all of my strength, which probably wasn't much, and released my fist, hitting him square in the jaw. I fell down on the ground in between him and Edward, and Victoria dragged me out of the way. James looked at her, annoyed. Oh no. I probably caused the poor girl even more problems. I looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed. She nodded and mended my hand, which was actually full of pain. I guess I didn't do it right. I sighed and shook my head. The room turned quiet, and I realized that James was downright furious. Edward looked at me sympathetically.

"Stay out of this, Bella." He gritted his teeth so he could concentrate on keeping James there until the police arrived. Gosh, they seemed to be really slow. How would anyone be able to survive with this slow of a police service? Suddenly, Emmett jumped into my eyesight. He chucked himself at James' side, careful not to harm Edward, and James was underneath Emmett. Emmett was not a tiny guy, so James was having a hard time receiving oxygen. I felt the blood drain from my face as I turned white as stone. Emmett stood up and knocked James on the head, causing him to black out. When the police FINALLY arrived, we told them everything that had happened that morning. They decided to take Victoria and James away in handcuffs and assured us that they wouldn't be coming back for a long time. But I still wondered and thought about how hurt my brothers and Edward were. They would have never gone through that if I would've left when I had the chance. I looked around at all of them, who seemed to be waiting for me to crack, but I had to stay strong. I would have to let everything be okay for now. I would leave that night. I made my decision. While everyone was peacefully sleeping in their beds, I would escape so that James could no longer harm the people I loved more than anything in this universe. We all looked at each other and realized that school had started over an hour ago.


	17. Logical Reasoning From a New Ally

The whole school was abuzz with fresh gossip when we arrived, barely in time for third period. The cops had informed the principle and secretaries what had happened, so naturally, the entire student body found out. That was just wonderful. I'd had enough to deal with that morning without the other students talking about it, making me relive it again. Some would ask questions, and I would just look at them until they walked away. I didn't want to be badgered by people who never would have talked to me otherwise. Plus, I was terrified. James could come back at any moment…his father bailed him out once. He could easily do it again, I was sure. What a sick, twisted person he was. And now, because of him, I would have to leave everything I loved behind. This was going to be a very long day. Then the dance was tonight, which would make it that much harder to leave. I had to wait until after the dance, however, because everyone would notice I was gone too fast, and too easily. Especially Edward. The thought of leaving him caused me more pain than anything I had ever felt in my lifetime. But I couldn't have James hurting them anymore. It was my fault, and I had to fix it. The only way to do that was by leaving. I realized that I didn't even notice what the teacher was talking about as third period ended. I couldn't concentrate. It was a miracle in itself that I didn't fall every time I took a step. My mind was so full of James, the dance, and everything else that I didn't seem to have any brain capacity for paying attention in class. As I walked through the hallway, I bumped into Alice. She looked right into my eyes and led me into a deserted bathroom. There was one bathroom that hardly anyone actually used because it was full of the smell of pot. Even students who have gotten caught smoking in it kept going in there, but they'd eventually get suspended or detention again. I knew that she'd see the blank stare in my eyes. I didn't see her coming at all. I would have made sure she couldn't stop me if I had. I didn't really want to talk to anyone at the moment. But here we were, beginning a conversation. With Alice. The one person besides Edward who knew me inside and out.

"What are you thinking about, Bella? You don't look so great."

"Well, my family and friends were attacked by a crazy guy who broke into my house this morning. What isn't there to think about? And why would I be great after that?"

"Hmmm. There seems to be more to this, though, Bella. I'll find out what it is. You don't need to concern yourself about James." I gave her an exasperated look. "Oh Bella, come on! The police will take care of it!" She knew me so well. Even if my reasoning made sense, she could still tell that something else was underlying my distress. How was I going to keep this to myself?

"Didn't you hear him earlier? He got his dad to bail him out last time! You don't think he can do it again?" I was near hyperventilation at this point, and Alice wrapped her arm around my shoulders. I leaned into her to hold myself steady.

"I did hear that. But Bella, you can't allow yourself to be that afraid. You can't live your life fearing everything that could possibly happen! You have to just live, and take life as it comes." Was she serious? James wanted me in a very horrifying way, and she was telling me to just brush it off. Yeah, cuz that was such an easy thing to do. I was so close to my breaking point, I could almost feel it coming.

"Oh, so I waltz around and pretend like nothing is happening and then allow everyone I love to fight with me or for me? I don't think so, Alice. This is a serious situation. James is a killer… I could see it in his eyes." Alice's eyes got big as I said this.

"I know, Bella. He has a past that you know nothing about. Trust me, you don't want to know. You are right, but…" A past I didn't know anything about? What did that mean? Then I realized that the bell was going to ring in like two seconds.

"We need to get to class, Alice!" We both half-ran out of the bathroom and made it to our seats just as the bell rang for fourth period to start. The other students just stared at me, and I wished that I could just become part of the desk. Invisibility would be a helpful thing. Maybe I would meet Harry Potter and he could lend me his father's cloak. I could feel the blood draining from my face as Alice's last sentence registered in my brain. James had a past. Alice knew he was a killer. How did she find all of this out? Wasn't SHE supposed to be the new student?

"Bella, don't work yourself up over this! You look like you're going to be sick." I wanted to be sick, just to get all the stress out of my system.

"He has a past of killing people?" I glared at her.

"I shouldn't have brought it up. I looked him up after you told me what he did to you in middle school. I thought he sounded familiar, and I was right. Bella, you don't want to mess with him. He will go after everyone until he finds you." This was why I had to leave. If he only went after me, everyone else would be left alone…I hoped. I didn't know what would solve all of this, but staying sounded like the worst thing I could do for my beloved friends and family. I would have to leave them all a note. I would write it before I left for the dance that night.

"That doesn't sound very good."

"Well, it isn't." Her eyes were full of concern for me. The teacher cleared his throat and glared at us, and we didn't get a chance to start up another conversation after that.

After class, Edward met us outside the door for lunch. I didn't feel any better when I saw him, though. I smiled at him, but decided to stay quiet. He knew I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about the morning. He probably was, too. I didn't want him suspecting my plans for later that night. When we sat down with our food, which happened to be a chicken patty on a bun that day, Edward looked right at me as I picked at my sandwich.

"So…how are you doing, Bella?" His voice was full of concern.

"Not well," I admitted. I looked up at him, and he just nodded. The rest of our lunch crew ended up sitting at a different table, leaving Edward and I to ourselves. I was confused yet grateful for this notion. I didn't want to talk about the morning with all of them there again.

"You don't look well." He took my hand, and I felt a rush of heat go up my arm. He stared at me and sighed. "Of course, you don't really have any reason as to why you would be well today." Couldn't argue with that one.

"Yeah, that stupid dance is tonight." I groaned, trying to change the subject, maybe put a smile on Edward's face. It worked. He laughed and shook his head at me. I smiled at the sound of his laugh. I loved that sound more than anything in the world.

"You'll try to fight off James, but you worry about going to a dance."

"I wouldn't willingly go after James, though… and I am willingly going to the dance because I'll be with you." I blushed a deep shade of red when I said that, and my head felt woozy. I started to fall out of my chair, but Edward steadied me. The wooziness was a combination of everything in my head, plus suppressing it so that I wouldn't tell anyone. Trying to keep my emotions off of my face was difficult.

"You okay, Bella?" What a dumb question. But I didn't want him to worry.

"Yeah, I think so."

"You've had a trying day." He looked so concerned for me. My forehead creased as he spoke to me. I just looked into his beautiful green eyes and smiled the best that I could. I never thought that I would ever trust myself or others enough to have real friends again. But Edward was still here with me, even after all that had happened. I didn't deserve a friend like him or Alice, but I was incredibly grateful that they loved me and allowed me to love them, too.

"Thank you, Edward." I scooted my chair over and leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around me, perfectly content to stay there forever. Too soon, though, lunch ended and we had to head to our next class of the day.

After school let out that day, Jazz and Em were waiting for me by the Jeep. I didn't know how they got out there so fast. I was the only one who had inherited the bad coordination from Charlie, though. Bad coordination usually made me slower than normal people.

"Bella! Hey, hey Bella!" Someone wanted me from behind, so I turned around and saw Lauren running towards me. I waited for her until she was standing beside me.

"Hey, Lauren…what's going on?" She looked apprehensive.

"Well…I wanted to talk to you. Look, I know that it must be really hard for you with the whole James thing going on right now, and I'm really sorry about that, but I want you to officially meet Jacob Black." I was confused by this, as I already met him. Did she not remember the other times I'd seen him? I really didn't want anything to do with Jacob Black, but if she liked him, then she could go for it.

"We've met." I did not try to hide my contempt. Lauren looked stung, and I instantly regretted my tone. She sighed deeply before going on.

"Look, he's different now…he wants to help." Different? What did she mean by **that**?

"Lauren, how in the world could he help? The only times I've seen him were when he was drunk or trying to get that way. I don't trust him." And I had no reason to trust Jacob.

"I understand, but you gotta listen to me. He has completely sobered up! He realized that it was taking a huge toll on our relationship, and he stopped all that stupid behavior. Especially now that James is gone. It was hard for him at first, but he's come a long way, and I'm so proud of him. Here, just talk to him for a couple of minutes. Please? We want to help you. Especially since I feel as though this is all my fault. We never should have done that to you in middle school. He may not have even found out you existed if not for that night. I'm so sorry, Bella. Please, let me help."

All **her** fault? Where did she get **that** idea? She was actually becoming more of a friend to me than she ever was before.

"Lauren, I never blamed you for this. I never blamed anyone. Besides, we might have crossed paths at some other point in life, and I'm sure he'd still be the same James. Who he is has nothing to do with anything that you did, so don't think that way…and fine, I'll talk to Jacob."

I knew this would just keep going until I eventually gave in, so I decided to give Jacob a chance. Lauren smiled widely as she pulled me toward the side of the building. I saw two large figures emerge from the shadows of the trees, and one of them was obviously Jacob Black. He actually looked really friendly without the alcohol going through his system. He was actually quite attractive in a boyish way. I didn't know who the other boy was. He looked strong and ready to stand his ground. I stood there wondering what was going to happen next when Jacob held out his hand to me. I looked into his eyes and shook it. A sign of camaraderie. He looked completely different from the last time I'd seen him! He was composed and more refined. Maybe more mature even. I didn't know what it was exactly, but sobering up definitely helped him. My mind was swimming when Jacob spoke to me.

"Hello Bella Swan. I'm Jacob Black. Next to me is my friend Embry. I don't think our last few meetings went so well, and I'm sorry about that. My behavior was unacceptable. I do believe I have a way to help you, though. I know James inside and out. I know how he operates." He had a deep, husky voice that went well with his appearance. I realized that he would know quite a bit about James, as he used to spend all of his time with James before he was incarcerated.

"And how exactly does he operate?" I looked to Lauren, who shook her head. So they hadn't talked about any of this.

"It depends on what you're going to do about all this, Bella. If you would happen to run, it would make it more fun for him. He would find you, and then hunt the rest of your family and friends down. Well, at least the Cullen's. He hates them, and mostly because they protected **you**."

"Me?" So this **was** all my fault.

"You are what he wants the most." Of course I was. I rolled my eyes and sat down. I had to breathe. What was I going to do? My face was so easy to read. I was that sure Jacob saw my lack of resolve on my face as he spoke to me.

"You weren't planning on running, were you, Bella? Because that's probably the worst possible thing you could do for yourself." I had already known that.

"But it's the best for everyone else." I spoke very softly. Great. Now Lauren knew my secret. She knew of the plan that no one else knew. She stared at me with wide eyes. Not surprise, really. Her eyes were full of fear and concern for me.

"Not necessarily. Bella, we want you to stay safe. You being in danger is not going to help your friends and family." Jacob bent down in front of me so that he could look into my face, which was directed at my hands. "Do you have any idea how much your family would go through just to find you again? Bella, they would die looking for you. Don't give James the opportunity to let that happen! You have to stay here, Bella. You are worth it. Stop thinking that you're not worth the fight. Because you most certainly are."

"That's very sweet of you, Jacob, but I really just want to do what's best for everyone." I had never thought that my running off would cause my family to come so much closer to dying for me.

"Then stay here and get some rest. If you leave, it will split everyone up, giving James more of an opportunity to hurt them. If you stay, they are all still here together, and there is a chance that we…yes, we…could win this battle." That actually made sense. He relaxed as my face calculated the logic. I didn't want to be the cause of anything, but either way I would cause distress. It seemed that staying was just the lesser of two evils.

"I don't want anyone to battle over me." My voice was almost a whisper.

"I know, but Bella, you can't blame yourself. This is James and all of his doing. Don't let him win by thinking that this is your fault! There has to be a battle now. We have to show the law exactly who he is. It isn't going to be easy, but I'm sure we can all think of a way to-"

"Bella?" Uh-oh. "Bella, is that you? What are you doing over here?" He didn't sound angry, just worried. I analyzed the scene in front of me. Jacob was bent down in front of me as Edward came around the corner. He was seeing me with the drunkard who I had come to despise until this day. He was Lauren's boyfriend, though, and he didn't look angry or upset with me. He looked as though he thought Jacob had captured me, and forced me to come over there with him. Emmett's booming voice came next.

"Edward! Is she over there?" They were so worried, and I was right there. Jacob was right. I couldn't leave. They'd split up and look through every house, tree, and garden until they found me. Edward looked into my eyes, and all I saw there was relief. I sighed as I looked back down at my hands.

"Yeah, I found her." Edward's voice was off. He glared at Jacob, and was probably remembering the last time they had seen each other. Jacob had been on James' side then.

"Edward, please, don't misunderstand. I only want to help Bella. James is out of control, and I am no longer associating myself with him. I can't believe I wasted so much of my life with that loser." Edward didn't seem to hear him.

"Bella. How in the world could you come talk to him?" His eyes held an unfathomable expression. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, and I was becoming worried for both of our sakes.

"Well, Lauren is here, too. He's her boyfriend. It's not just me and two guys from the reservation. Lauren wanted me to listen to Jacob, so I followed her and this is where Jacob and Embry were. " I tried to sound like this wasn't a big deal. I didn't want him to know that I had planned on leaving before this conversation.

"So you, Lauren, Jacob, and Embry were all back here…just talking?"

"Edward. Please listen to me. Jacob was just trying to tell me that this fight isn't my fault, and what exactly I should do about this situation."

"What do you mean, what you should do?" He stared at Jacob, but I stared at the ground. I did not want to confess what I was planning. But, he might warm up to these new friends of mine if I told him that Jacob showed me that my plan was not the best one. I just stood there, looking at my feet as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Bella, just tell him what were you going to do." Lauren spoke very softly; the tension was plain in the air.

Edward looked at me as I explained myself.

"I am so tired of everyone getting hurt and fighting over something that has to do with me. I figured that if I was gone, you all would be safer, and James could just deal with me and get over it. I know that sounds bad, but you don't know what it's like seeing everyone you love battle for something that you caused. I just didn't know what to do. I was going to leave, Edward. It gave me more pain than anything else, but I figured everyone else would be safe if I wasn't here to endanger you."

Edward's eyes were wide with shock, fear, and anger. I shrank back and sat on the ground.

"Isabella Marie Swan. You did not cause this. James did. And you do realize that we would all risk our lives just trying to find you. Right? And James could just deal with you? Do you even hear yourself? How did I not see? That's why you've been so upset. Bella, if you leave, you would put us in more peril…not necessarily from fighting…but from emotional pain. I can't bear the thought of losing you. If that ever happened, I don't know how I would keep going." The tears that formed in my eyes burned my cheeks. I couldn't help it. I had been so worked up over everything, and now to have it all resolved just seemed to be overload. To hear Edward proclaim how much harder it would be for him if I left...just to hear him say that he loved me in that way…I just broke down inside. I looked at my hands again as I sat on the ground, watching my tears fall from my face. I couldn't say anything. I just shook my head as Edward sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Lauren had crouched down to look at my face. I looked at her and nodded. I smiled through my tears as I said, "Now I am." She hugged me, and then walked over to Jacob. As I leaned in to Edward, we waved goodbye to our new friends until the next meeting. Edward looked at me finally, and wiped the tears off my face. I looked straight into his deep, green eyes.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I-"

"Shhh. It's okay. Just promise me that you won't leave, Bella." I nodded, and he kissed me softly. Then I heard Emmett's voice around the corner.  
Bella! We gotta go get ready for the dance! It starts in four hours! Wasn't Alice going to dress you up?" I groaned. The dance and Alice? Hadn't I had enough for one day?

"I'm coming." I sulked as Edward pulled me up with him. Alice was coming over to my house so that she could dress me up without Edward seeing me until I was completely ready. She went way overboard with her little antics. But she was still my best friend. I walked over to the jeep with Em and Jazz, feeling a sense of joy that I would not be leaving my family and friends after all.


	18. The Dance

I wanted to die. Not only was I stressing over the stupid dance, but I was beginning to believe that James would find me and kill me, whether he was detained or not. He was crazy, and he would do anything to anyone who got in his way. Alice was currently working on my hair for the dance that would take place in a few hours. She was doing a complicated twisty braid, and I had no idea how she moved her hands around to make my hair look like that.

"You're awfully quiet, Bella." Alice was noticing my "odd behavior" as she did my hair. It was strange to think that I wasn't planning on leaving anymore, and I was hoping that Jacob was right.

"Well, I don't want you to burn me or anything with that straightener, or the curling iron. Besides, I would just protest against what you are doing, and you would be winning anyways." Alice smiled and continued working. Rose must have heard our conversation, because she came in and said, "Bella, I don't know what you're thinking, but…"

"Eh. Leave her alone. She's got a lot to sort through." Emmett's voice came from the living room. He was right. I was coping with the fact that I was staying here and not leaving tonight. It was hard to think that way, when I had already packed what I needed, and it was just sitting there in my room.

"Wow, Emmett. How chivalrous. You think that you're helping her by letting her sit there and contemplate everything that has happened?" I don't understand why people talk about me when I am right there.

"Hello! SHE's right here!" Rose turned on me.

"What are you thinking, Bella? You've been acting kind of depressed all day." She wasn't in the back of the school when I talked to Lauren and Jacob, so she didn't know what I had been thinking about doing the entire day.

"Well, I didn't have a very pleasant surprise this morning…" Alice shook her head as she pulled on a knee-length blue dress with sparkles all over it. I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't even recognize myself.

"Alright! Done! You look gorgeous. We've got ten minutes everyone! Let's get a picture and get moving!" Alice was clearly more excited about this than anyone else in the room. Maybe except Edward. He was glowing, but I had no idea why. I was not looking forward to this dance. At all. Emmett and Jasper walked in from the backyard as we took our positions in front of the camera. Emmett kept trying to be silly and tickle me, while I was trying to hide. Finally, Alice placed us how she wanted the picture to look. Alice set the timer and ran to hold Jasper. I was content as Edward and I leaned into each other next to Em and Rose, while Alice and Jazz were in the front. I thought it would make a very nice picture, but I was still apprehensive about the dance. It had been a long day, and I was ready for it to be over.

"Alright! Let's go!" Alice was way too upbeat about this. As we piled out of the front door, Edward took my hand and whispered, "You look absolutely stunning," in my ear and I smiled as I blushed a deep crimson. I looked down, but he moved my eyes to his and smiled. He hungrily kissed my jaw and my forehead, finally reaching my lips. When he did, I embraced him and completely lost my self control as my hands moved toward his waist. He wasn't prepared for my advance and pulled away just so we could get in the car. Edward was taking me in his car and Alice was taking everyone else in her car. I kept thinking about how much we truly cared for one another, and I felt sad that I had thought about breaking us apart by leaving. I didn't want to let him go, so I held onto his arm in the car. Edward chuckled to himself and stroked my cheek as he drove us into the school parking lot, and I leaned my face into his hand. When we parked and got to school, he finally lifted my face with his hands and pressed his lips gently onto mine again. This kiss was much shorter than the last. As we exited the vehicle, I was pleasantly surprised to note that all of my apprehension had faded away. I realized that in this moment, I could be worry free and just let loose. Edward sensed it, too, and he looked at me curiously. He had a strange smirk on his face, but he also looked concerned.

"Bella! Edward!" Alice pulled up and shouted as she parked next to us. She looked at me suspiciously, but I wasn't sure why. The plan that I had thought up was sort of arbitrary now. I just smiled and waved as she walked toward us. She smiled at me and we began to walk toward the school. When we strolled into the gym, Alice was still badgering me for answers as to why I was so carefree all of a sudden, but I just sighed and shook my head. I still almost felt like leaving was the better option for everyone. Except me. Alice took me out into the hallway and cornered me.

"Bella, Edward told me what you were planning earlier. I can't fathom what your thought process was. Wait, you're not thinking about leaving still, are you? You know that will be our undoing. Just realize that staying is the only way to keep you and everyone else safe! Why are you so stubborn?!"

"Look, I resolved not to leave, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to think about it. I already promised Edward when he found out." This was really difficult for me to say, because I had already thought about breaking that promise ever since I made it. I was so full of joy at the thought of staying, but I felt like it would betray my feelings of dread when it came to James. How could I enjoy myself when James is out there somewhere?

"Bella. Please don't think that way. Running away never solved anyone's problems! I don't know how you think we'd be safer with you gone, seeing as we would risk our lives just trying to find you." Edward was walking toward us, so I just nodded.

"What are you two so intensely discussing?" He had a strange smile on his face. It felt as though he was getting ready to wink at me or something.

"Oh, nothing. Just girl stuff. You know, the usual." Alice was so good at playing this off like that. She studied me cautiously as I hung my head. Edward took my hand, and once again, I felt the electric flow in my veins that I've never really gotten used to. I didn't want to get used to it, but I didn't want it to go away either. I stared into Edward's eyes and relaxed as he smiled his dazzling, heartbreaking smile. This is where I belonged. How could I possibly have thought about leaving? I was meant to be with Edward, even during the hard times I didn't want to face.

"I love you." I smiled at how true these words were for both of us. He smiled his biggest smile, making my heart pound a million miles an hour. He bent down and whispered in my ear.

"I love you. Would you care to dance with me, love?" I pulled back and looked into his eyes, mesmerized. I instantly forgot everything that had happened and everything that was going to happen. I allowed Edward to take my hand and he turned me around like I was a princess. I sighed in contentment as he held me close to him. We just held each other on the dance floor for an endless amount of time, yet too soon, he let me go. Alice took my hand and led me to the hallway.

"So…how is the dance going?" It was going great, until she led me away from Edward.

"Fine. Why are we out here?"

"She smiled as she said, "I know you don't want to be away from Edward. We can all read it on your face. He has some business to attend to." What on Earth was she talking about? What kind of business could he be attending to that he couldn't tell me about it? I was starting to get worried. What if he has someone else to deal with? What if he saw James? What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore? I just stood there, with these thoughts racing through my mind. I could feel my face getting hot.

"Bella! Bella, my goodness! Bella, everything is fine! Why are you so upset? It's okay." Alice pulled me to her and hugged me to help calm me down. I swear, I was going to have a mental breakdown. This has been the longest day ever. All of a sudden, I heard a familiar tune coming from the instruments in the gym. I instinctually walked in, and couldn't find Edward anywhere. Maybe he left without me. I didn't think Alice would want to help him do that, though, so that couldn't be it. Where was he? Then I heard the lyrics to the song that was playing. It was a song that Edward had introduced me to, saying that he thought of me every time that he heard it. I was mesmerized as I glanced toward the stage just as the chorus came out of Edward's mouth.

_I wont' give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up…_

Tears were running down my face as all of the doubts, all of the fears that I had disappeared. As did everyone around me. All I could see was Edward singing in the microphone. To me. For me. It was beautiful, and I couldn't even comprehend the fact that this was happening. Then, near the end of the song, reality came back and everyone was staring at me. I had walked up to the stage and I was just staring at him. He was staring back at me, though, so it wasn't too horrible. At least I got to look into his wonderful, safe eyes. When he ended the song, he came down to me on the floor and kissed me. So this was the surprise he was working on. It was perfect. Everything was perfect. Then Edward looked up to the ceiling, and I looked there, too. There was a huge red heart-shaped object coming down to the ground. Edward led me toward the middle of the floor where it was coming down, and I saw the object was a balloon. There was something written on it, as well. When it landed in front of me, it was taller than I was, and I had to step back to see the words. It was so simple, yet it spoke volumes to me. In neat, gold lettering, the balloon said _Bella, I love you forever. _It was completely unexpected, and everyone was staring at my red face. I hugged Edward and buried my face into his chest as he just held me.

"Glad you like it," he whispered. Liked it? I could not even describe how amazing it felt to have him in my life at that moment. I just smiled and let him hold me. Tears started running down my cheeks for everything that had happened and might have happened. It had been a long day, and knowing how much Edward truly cared about me brought tears to my eyes. I could face anything that James decided to throw at me as long as Edward was on my side. I was at a loss as to how I could have even thought about leaving, being here in this moment right now. Edward loved me. How in the world could I have doubted it for even a second? Looking into his eyes, I could see everything. His love for me, his love for the world, and a world that included us together. When Edward noticed that I was crying, he started wiping the tears away, and dragged me into the hallway looking alarmed.

"What's wrong, Bella? What's going on? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing is wrong, Edward. It's just that, right now, everything is right." With that, I pulled him back to me and kissed him with everything that I had. He reciprocated, and we just stood there in the hallway like that. My hands wandered and discovered his hair, his face, and his shoulders. I wrapped my arms tight around him as his hands moved toward my waist, but no further. We were locked in a tight embrace that I never wanted to end when we were interrupted by my best friend.

"Get a room! Geez! I know you love each other, but my goodness!" My face was red with embarrassment, but Edward was just smiling that glowing smile, as always. I don't think he ever got embarrassed or felt awkward at things like that, but maybe he was just used to Alice a lot more than I was.

"What do you want, Alice?" I was not happy that I had to detach myself from Edward.

"Jasper and Emmett want a dance with their sister. I figured that you could pry yourself away for a few minutes, but apparently that is way too much to ask. Come on, you can get back to this later." I smiled at the thought, and instantly felt guilty for neglecting my brothers.

"Oops. I guess I should have thought about that before."

"Bella, you are here with Edward. It's fine. They demanded that I get you, though, but don't you dare feel guilty!" She was right. There was no way for me to know that my brothers would want to be with me tonight.

"Hey Jazz, Em." We formed a circle as the next song came on, which turned out to be a very fast song. Still, we just had a great time slowly spinning in a circle together. Although at the end of our dance, Jazz and Em let go, and I sort wheeled around the dance floor and ended up in Mike Newton's arms. Yuck! He was surprised, and I fiercely pushed him away, which made me fall on the floor. Edward came just in time to lift me up. He started dancing with me right away.

"That was pretty funny." Yeah, for him.

"I'm sure it was for an outsider like yourself." My face was beat red, and I'm sure it will a highlight of the evening, thanks to Emmett and Jasper.

Suddenly, crowds of people were swarming around us, it seemed. More and more couples came on to the dance floor until there was hardly any room to move. I didn't mind being pressed into Edward, but it was a little bit uncomfortable. Edward nodded at me as he led me into a deserted hallway this time. I looked at him inquisitively, but he just smiled. He put his hands on my waist and sighed. I never knew that love could be so happy, intense. I originally believed that I would end up alone. Until I met Edward. He changed everything. Yes, we have imperfections. Yes, we have problems. But we have something much, much bigger than all of that, and we would both fight anything to keep it.

"It just seemed so crowded in there for a moment." He laughed at my expression, which made me smile as my face turned red. I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I placed my hand on my cheek. Edward took it in his hand and kissed me passionately and purposefully. I was up against a locker and had no choice but to succumb to it-although I wouldn't have resisted even if I could have. We were there for I don't know how long. It could have been three hours and it still wouldn't have been long enough when we pulled away. In order to stop this madness, I tried to change the subject.

"So…the weekend will be fun, right?" He just smiled at my failed attempt.

"Nothing has ever been as radiant as you, Bella." I blushed again, but this time I walked away toward the gym before he could take me over once more. He followed me and put his arm around my waist as he caught up with me. As we walked, I thought about that morning again. How Victoria had helped me and I had no idea why. I hoped she was alright. All of a sudden, Jessica was pushing me out of the way and was forcing herself onto Edward. He did not look happy. They got into a very heated discussion and he pushed her off of him. Wow. He must be furious with her! Lauren helped me up and glared at Jessica. I had had enough. I had reached my breaking point, and I shouted at Jessica.

"Jessica. You are mean. You set me up in middle school and tortured so many people through mindless games. Now you are trying to break my heart, not to mention Mike's! He has liked you for centuries, and you are still trying to get with someone who doesn't want you! I have done nothing to you, and yet you still go out of your way to hurt me." Now, the whole dance floor was staring at me in shock. Everyone waited for a response. When Jessica didn't say anything, the couples went back to dancing as though nothing had happened. Edward looked at me, but the look in his eyes was different. Guarded.

"Edward, please don't believe anything that Jessica told you. I didn't know that was going to happen. I thought she'd-"

"Stop, Bella, stop. You have to understand something. I love you, and I know you. Nothing that Jessica, or Mike, or anyone else says will change that. I am not upset with you. Don't think that. I just need minute to gather myself. I have to guard myself around Jessica so that I don't fall into her traps." His voice was soothing, calm. He didn't look like he was upset with me. I should trust him. I don't know why that is so hard sometimes. I got so afraid that he would find a reason to walk away. I knew that I should know better, but it still entered my mind at times.

"Bella, what do you want?"

"Can you dance with me again?" He laughed.

"I would be happy to oblige, my love." Now, I laughed.

All in all, it was a good evening. I kept thinking about James and his plot, but he hasn't come back yet. I guess I will have to be watchful and careful in the days to come. But in this moment right now, all I thought about was enjoying Edward's arms wrapped around mine, right where they belonged.


	19. A Letter and A Cellmate

**A/N: So you may have noticed that the last part of the whole last chapter was italicized. That was a mistake. It was supposed to be normal print, but I'm sure you figured that out! ;) **

**Thank you to Eternalmasquerade. That was very sweet, and I appreciated it very much! I will keep you in my heart forever. **

**Alright! Chapter 19! Enjoy! This is close to the last chapter. **

* * *

**James POV**

That wench. Her stupid friends and family protecting her all the dang time. How was I supposed to get my revenge on her? Why was I upset with her? Well for one, she has outdone me more than I can stand. Second, I'm in prison-for the second time-because of her. And thirdly, Edward. He loves her and she loves him. It's so obvious. But I have always liked Bella. Even when we all played that prank on her. She was the girl that I wanted, but she knew how to stay away from pain. Then she met Edward Cullen pretty boy. Well, I can't have her for myself, then no one will have her. I don't care how bad I've treated her. I loved her, and that should make her want me. Not that stupid, dimwitted Edward Cullen. Ugh.

"Man, you look mad." This prison mate was far too kind to be a convict.

"So? What's it to ya?" He saw my gaze and went to his bank. Good boy. I laughed out of spite and everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was. I didn't know. I did know that I hated this prison cell, but there were double guards around my cell, inside and out. I didn't know how to get around that. Yet. I hated the cold floor and being boxed in. I hated the uncomfortable mattress and my cellmates. I hated the disgusting food. I didn't eat half the time. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to get Bella. I wanted to see her bleed.

"Hey, James!" Victoria's smile was a nice sight to see. She worked here now. I wouldn't mind hooking up with her, but I wasn't the relationship type. She knew that. So I didn't understand why she didn't just stay away. Maybe I'd just go after her once I was done with Bella. I liked Victoria, though, so it would be different. I loved and hated Bella, and wanted her for different reasons. I was furious with the girl. And I could hurt Edward in the process, which would make this all the more inviting. I might find it fun to mess with the red-head who waved at me every day, though, until I found a way to escape. Which I would.

**Bella POV**

Two weeks had gone by since the dance, and everything seemed to be going well. I couldn't stop thinking about James at all, but Edward, Alice, and Emmett kept reassuring me that there was nothing to worry about. Jasper wasn't so sure. He and I were so much alike at times. We were both equally suspicious about James coming back, but everyone else told us to just drop it. Either they were in denial, or I was paranoid. Either way, I felt like we had already lost.

The Cullens' had come over to our house, and we were watching the newest episode of _Castle_, where Alexis was captured and Rick had to try and save her. It was intense. Once the episode was over, I decided to go on my computer at check my e-mail. When my unread messages popped up, I did a double take. Was it really her? Why was she messaging me? Was she upset with me? Did she just want to communicate something to me? I didn't know if I should open it up, but then, I figured it would probably be important if she sent me something after all this time. I double clicked on the name "Leah Clearwater" and a strange message came up.

"The one you fear will escape and find you," it said. The next line said, "I know we haven't seen each other in a long time, and I won't tell you how I know, but you are in a lot of trouble with this person. You know who it is, and it isn't safe for you to talk to me about it. I just wanted to warn you. Because I still care about you and think about you, even though we drifted apart all that time ago. You did what was right for you, and I do not begrudge you that. Please don't respond to this message."

How did Leah even know about that? And she cared enough about me to tell me about it? The one I fear is James, of course. But Leah and I haven't spoken in a very long time. When I was younger, we were best friends. We hung out all the time together. Then, when our group got bigger, we sort of clashed. We didn't really fight or anything, but I didn't really belong with them anymore. We sort of drifted apart through it all, and haven't really had contact in years. All of a sudden, these memories brought a huge pang to my stomach. I just wanted to see her again, talk to her again, be with her again. It felt like the core of my being would not function if I didn't get to hear her voice again. I was sitting there, crying and dealing the unexpected message until I was able to get a hold of myself. Yes, I missed her. I hadn't realized how much until that message came. The fact that she wasn't upset with me for getting out of the situation resonated with me right then. I thought about her every now and then, but I didn't think she'd ever want to talk to me again. And she asked me not to respond? Now, that was the hardest. When I was finally able to calm down, I walked back into the living room and told Alice about the e-mail. Just the part about James, though.

"Wow. I guess he is going to escape. Unless this person is trying to trick you. Could she be on his side?"

"No, I don't think so. But why would she trick me by telling me to be prepared for him? That wouldn't make sense even if it wasn't right."

"Good point. Well, we will just have to see. You need to put some cuter clothes on, now. Come on!" She dragged me to my closet and found a pair of skinny jeans and a purple top that she found for me while I was shopping with her. Really, she did more shopping while I was stuck in the dressing room, but still. It put the outfit on and she was satisfied. Alice smiled and nodded and led me back into the living room with the rest of my friends and family.

**James POV**

Two more weeks had gone by. I was maddening. Even to myself. I knew I wasn't sane in the slightest. But if I talked to anyone-like a shrink- they'd put me in the psych ward for sure! I could not let that happen. Victoria was becoming unbearable since I started responding to her gestures. Even thoutfrtgh I brooded and glared at her, she was more cheerful than ever, especially in a prison. I hated this place. Bella swallowed my whole self in rage, and it never subsided. Some of the cellmates had noticed, and I guessed they told the head honcho because someone pulled me out and asked me questions about my life. I was good at lying, however, and the cops disregarded the accusation. Idiots. They were just dumb beyond belief. They would ignore my murderous reasons to break out of here, and act like nothing bad would happen. Well. If they had any brains at all, they would've taken me straight to the psych ward- even just for the look on my face. I smiled menacingly and my cellmate backed away even further than he was. Coward.

"You gonna keep running away from me? I can get you outta here. If you do one little thing to help me."

"W-what?" He wasn't asking what I wanted him to do. He was shocked that I would, as he said, "suggest such a thing."

"You heard me."

"We can't bust out!"

"Well-I can. I've done it once. Why not do it again? I'm sick of this place."

"Oh well-you can go. I deserve my time here. I-I'm so guilty I can't take it anymore. I deserve to die. I-I-accidentally. It was an accident. But I-I-almost killed my daughter." Whoa. This was becoming interesting.

"Almost accidentally killed your daughter? How does that work?" The poor bloke was crying.

"N-No! I-I can't face them again! It was m-my fault."

"But she's alive, right? So who cares anymore?"

"I-I do. I don't want my child to hate or fear me."

"Pretty sure your cowardice would make her hate you more than anything else at this point."

"The power that this has over me…" I laughed.

"You know nothing of power." He looked at me with an angry, knowing look in his eye.

"You're that-that maniac! The one looking and stalking after that nice, quiet girl!"

"Hmph. She isn't so nice and quiet."

"Bella Swan? She was one of the kindest people I have ever met!"

"Whatever. Maybe she was nice to you. I really don't care. She wouldn't do anything for me." My cellmate just stared angrily at me.

"Well, you were probably asking her to do the wrong things!" He was defending her? I was to my breaking point.

"SHUT UP! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? SHE IS VILE AND I WANT HER. I want her." I grabbed him by the throat and pressed him up against a wall. He was afraid. I could see it in his eyes. I chuckled quietly and said, "Yes. I will find her. And get what I want. I always do." His eyes got big.

"No –n-n-n-no you won't! Suddenly, we were surrounded by officers and guards.

"H-he's going to break out again! He told me!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" I reached for him again, but something pierced my arm, and everything went black.

**Bella POV**

That letter from Leah wouldn't get out of my mind. I wished I could send her something, but even if I was allowed to, I would have no idea what to say to her. Yes, I missed her. Yes, I wanted to talk to her. But I couldn't let myself fall into that. It wouldn't have been fair to her or me to do that. Even if it was all that I could think about. Oh well. Just had to keep going and do what I needed to do. We all needed to get ready for James to come. We had already started coming up with a plan. The problem was that we didn't know where or when he would attack. So we had to come up with multiple plans depending on where I could be at certain times of the day. It was difficult to remember everything that we talked about. I knew that we would all be ready for him when the time came, though. We all wanted this to be over. I am just glad that I stayed. This is where I really, truly, belonged.


End file.
